Lost Inside
by Miso Ramen-sama
Summary: If I can't have you, no one else can." he aimed the gun at her and pulled the trigger. CHAPTER 12 POSTED!
1. Ring the Alarm

**Miso**: Yes, ya'll. I'm alive. And I apologize. I have been lazy/busy. School was very demanding, I felt lazy not to come on the computer and type my story, and even when I did, I came to read OTHER fics and leaving mine to collect dust in the nearby corner of a very dark room. So, yes, I've given you permission to hate me, maul me, hold a knife to my throat, etc.

And on other means, I didn't like how I had the previous form before. It was too much from the book, too... it made my eyes burn, dammit. So, I decided I was gonna do my own thing and type up a new draft for this particualr story.

I just hope you like it, and hope you review on how this chapter has taken form.

Oh, and to me Max has _blonde _hair. I think she looks prettier that way.

**Eh, enjoy?**

* * *

She snapped awake with a gasp, brown eyes clouded in pain. Her head lolled to one side, a groan escaping past her lips.

Sheets ruffled with the movements of her legs on a large, red draped bed. Strands of her blonde hair stuck to the cut on her temple. The lights were bright and blinding, and she just wanted them off. They were burning her eyes. She released another groan, her eyes closing again. She didn't understand or know where she was, her thoughts unclear as she attempted to her recollect them. Her voice broke when she tried to speak, but no one was there to answer her.

_Where…_

She tried once again to move and opened her brown eyes. They dilated then focused but couldn't get past five inches in front of her, the ceiling coming in all blurred and hindered. She reached up a hand as if to touch it. So far away…

She moved much more, then cried out as pain arched her spine. It was bearable but it caught her by surprise.

_That scent…_

Her heartbeat hammered against her chest. Being heard over the soft buzzing of fluorescent lights, or was it all in her head? Her wheezy breaths came out rapidly. The cold AC air dried the blood on her lips. Bruised, swollen lips. The taste of blood made her want to gag and she spit to one side. It was mixed with something else. It was… unidentifiable.

_But that smell…_

It was awful. What _was_ it? She couldn't take it. Her senses had returned somewhat. But her thoughts remained… scattered. It was hard to remember what had happened.

He memories came back jumbled. They were flying, laughing, enjoying their freedom while it lasted. They were eating m&ms mid-air. The wind was rushing between their wings. The crisp sunlight warm and high in mid morning as they headed north towards... somewhere. As long as they weren't locked up in cages.

The feeling of pure joy was washed over them... and they were smiling. It had been months since they were last on a vacation. Since _she _had cared about saving the world. It was just Max and her flock and one dog. One very, _annoying_ dog. But it was family, nonetheless.

All that being washed away by anxiety and adrenaline. Gunshots were fired after them and the sound of a helicopter, the blades slicing the air. Yelling, screaming, the unforgettable snarls of.. Erasers!

She suddenly sat up, then fell back with a loud cry of pain and discomfort. It was in her lower region. But she didn't understand…

_Keep it strong. Don't cry. Don't panic. Stay. Calm. _Telling herself that didn't seem to help. And the unmistakable feeling of the cool air on.. exposed parts. It just quickened her heartbeat even more.

She was in pain. She doubted she didn't have one scratch on her body. Bruised with purple spots. Swollen. And her body was stiff with soreness.

That scent was coming back to her again. It was so awful her nose scrunched up. Where the hell _was she?! _Her eyes widened. Was it.. The School? No..

It _felt _like it.

But it wasn't.

She didn't understand how she knew. She just… knew.

And the pain. Let's not forget about that. It felt horrible.

Her memories were coming back fairly now.

They were captured, being outnumbered two hundred - or more! - to six. They just seemed endless. And they were exhausted after taking down almost a hundred. Iggy had thrown bomb after bomb, causing the sky to look like an airborne war. And as he threw another he was captured from behind by the flying, refrigerator shaped Erasers as was the rest of them, then thrown in a dog crate. The flock!

"Fang?" It surprised her how much her voice shook, cracked. It was sore. Parched. But strangely.. She didn't feel thirsty. _Or _hungry. Which was surprising. Their journey - their _escape _- required _lots _of calories. And she could've been here for hours.

"Iggy? Gazzy? Nudge? Angel?" She panicked. This was _not _good.

What _else_ had happened?

She was separated from the flock and taken past double-doors. It was not familiar. It was different. Foreboding. _Looming._

Her name was called. Angel. She sounded… frantic? She was warning her. Of what? _Ari!_

Her breath sucked in. The memories. They came in _fast._ And she had _no control_ whatsoever as she remembered being thrown in the room. _Alone. _She had paced back and forth, shouting threats to the two way mirror to the left of her, and swearing each time she punched a hole in the wall. It was hours of tortured waiting, trying fruitlessly to kick the door down. But it was next to impossible to try to kick down pure titanium.

The door was swung open and she thought she had her chance. But her hands were grabbed and she was thrown on the bed. Someone pinned her arms above her head, kissing her _hard_, bruising her lips; there were loud snarls. She had swiped and kicked and punched and chopped. And she had even spit in his face, but earned a hard clip to hers in return. She couldn't get away. Then there was the moan. Not from her. From _him.__Ari._

She was stripped of her clothes. Her pleads went unheard and he started touching her, tasting her. He undressed himself. Her wrists were tied to the bedpost with steel cables. Then she was beaten. Tortured. Tears streaked from her eyes.

And then..

That smell.

She sobbed and looked down. It now clicked and she let out an anguished cry. It mixed with her tears.

Blood and..

Something else. A fluid. It was white. Scented.

But Max knew what it was.

Ari had touched her. Defiled; violated; tainted; broken; _raped her. _

Her pants and underwear were no where to be found. And the pain was so intense. She cried loudly, sobbing, hiccupping. It was all she could do to keep from ripping the skin from her flesh in disgust. In fear of having _things_ crawling under her skin.

She was... _terrified. _What if…

What if he did it again?

And where was her flock?

Did he or _any_ other Eraser… do this to her little girls?

She laughed softly, though brokenly. The tears continued to pour from her eyes. Look at her. Beaten. Bloody. Violated. _Raped._ And here she was, thinking of the well-being of her flock.

Her flock.

Her heart stopped.

What if they found out?

What if they were disgusted with her?

What if they laughed at her?

What if they _left _her?

God knows she couldn't live without them. It _wasn't her fault. _She didn't _want_ this to happen. She tried to imagine, _hope_ that they wouldn't abandon her, but it didn't help.

But still…

It _was_ her fault. She _did _allow this to happen to herself. She didn't fight back hard enough. If she did, _none of this would've happened to her._ This new revelation brought more tears to her eyes. And she sobbed heavily, salty tears mixing with her blood.

The taste.

She had almost forgotten it.

What was it?

It was almost like..

The scent..

She tasted her tongue, feeling her stomach lurch. She heaved, relieving her breakfast beside her. Coughing, she sobbed, feeling disgusted with herself that she could do that.

The tears never stopped. It surprised her how much she could cry.

She jerked back at a noise, her heart freezing.

The alarms were blaring, the room suddenly surrounded in red blinking lights.

She tried to get up as best she could to press back against the wall. Her hands were trembling so bad she didn't think she could get there. Then the cool surface of the hard wall bit into naked back. But she didn't mind. It somewhat numbed the pain on her flesh. She hiccupped and cried some more, her head bent.

It was her fault she let this happen to herself. She wasn't strong enough. Her hands wrapped around her uplifted knees in hopes of hiding herself from the outside world. A world that was in a chaos. But she didn't care. Her tears slid down her cheeks like a flood, eyes clenched tightly closed. All she wanted was to stay in here and not move. At all. She wanted to wallow in her self pity, self loathing. She wanted nothing more than to leave the world as is, and let it blow up, least it destroy itself. At least _she'll_ be alive. She's one of the 'superhumans'.

She didn't move from her spot against the wall. Not even when the door was slammed open, ricocheting against the wall.

Not even when there was a deep intake of breath.

Not even when she heard that familiar voice. Soft. Hesitant. _Angered?_

"Max…?"

Fang…

* * *

**Miso**: I am SO sick. I'm sick in the head, aren't I? I mean, to make Max go through that? And to be that mean? Don't get me wrong. I mean, I love Max. I never wanted to hurt her.

I don't even know why the title was named 'Ring the Alarm.' I guess cuz i was listenin to it on my computer and it came to me. And maybe 'cuz of the blaring alarm in the background while I was typing the part where it goes off. x3 I don't know. Maybe I might start naming the chapters with song titles. I like the way they sometimes match the chapter. :)

Oh, and this is Revv (R-e-v-v) :D

**Revv**: Yo.

**Miso**: He'll be staying with me for a while. :3

**Revv**: Save me.

**Miso**: .

R&R, please!


	2. Escape

**Miso**: I left my message in the other post so this is the second. I DID promise to post two chapters. And so I did. You don't even have to review, cuz like, I deserve it. If you have to chew me out then that's okay. I FULLY, and TRULY deserve every, last one of ya'll's rants, flames, etc? :( But...

Please be nice...? **:**uses Bambi eyes**: **­

And I can't find him. Anywhere! Where the hell is Revv. He's suppose to be here, dammit! When I get my hands on that basterd... Grr...

**Revv**: **:**in the closet**: **o.o; I'm supposed to be the one scaring _her_...

**Disclaimer**: Why must we always do this? Do I HAVE to repeat this every chapter? I mean, what's the point if ya'll know that we don't own it.

**Warnings**: For future chapters? There's not much now, but later chapters. I think? Yeah. Maybe. **:**shrugs**:  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Escape  
Rated T (for now)

* * *

_The alarms still blared loudly. There were shouting and commands coming from the outside. Running footsteps echoed down the hall.

But everything just seemed to stop in that one room. Frozen as if time itself had stood still.

And it was killing her. Yet, she didn't stop crying. She knew he was there; and she felt even more humiliated and ashamed. Already, she knew what was going to happen. He would shun her. She would be exiled. They would no longer care for her. They would laugh.

He would laugh, turn his back, and would never look at her again.

She didn't want to look up to see the repulsed look on his face. Maybe he wanted her to. So she could see how much he abhorred her.

The sound of footsteps making their way toward her made her tense. "Please. Don't hurt me." she sobbed.

Max shrieked when a hand touched her shoulder. She tried to strike out at the person but was stilled. And instantly she went into full panic mode. Her eyes dilated and she struggled fiercely, screaming.

"Max! Max!" Fang held her arms. He tried to calm her down but she fought back. And those eyes alarmed him. The way they were filled with fear. It was not an expression he was used to seeing on her.

He pulled away from her, scarcely avoiding a kick to his stomach as she backed into the opposite wall.

He watched the way her body rocked back and forth, the wild look in her eyes. Her wings were stained with blood and a few feathers littered the bed. He took in all this with wide eyes.

When he first came in here after hearing the sounds from the other side of the door of this room, he had not expected this_._

He expected a fuming, pacing Max, grumbling under her breath that she will murder the person who locked her in this room. He had expected to see fiery, glinting eyes filled with assured punishment. Clenching fists, a few holes in the wall—well, there were a few—and he would've made a remark, she would've retorted, and his response was to instantly smirk.

That was what he was used to.

But..

Not this.

Not a broken, crying doll. Max is never like this. She never showed weakness. _Never_.

But here she was.

Doing the unimaginable.

And dammit, he didn't know what to do!

He couldn't touch her without making her scream; couldn't speak louder than a whisper…

Well, there was a thought.

Fang walked to the other side of the bed. He didn't want to rush her, but time was _not_ something they had on their side right now. "Max…" he whispered, not touching her this time. "Max, listen. It's me. Fang."

The sobbing lessened. "F-Fang?"

"Yes." Fang reached out, intending to touch her but hesitated. "It's me." He looked over her bruised, mangled body. The scratch marks, purple bruises..

He didn't want to look any further. Taking a shuddering breath, he placed a hand on her shoulder, this time more gently. But he was anxious. There wasn't anymore time. Erasers would be here any second. He was faintly surprised they hadn't heard her screaming before.

He dared enough to wrap his other arm around her shoulders. When she didn't pull back, he pulled her forward hoping she wouldn't scream. But she didn't. Instead, she heaved a breath and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing again. He stood ramrod stiff.

"I'm sorry, Fang!" she sobbed into his shirt. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I tried - I tried to fight back. But.. I.." She broke into a fit of sobs once more, and Fang almost yielded, wanting to tell her things would be alright, but pulled himself together in order to do the next part of a job he wouldn't wish on anyone else.

Well, maybe.

As her body trembled in his arms (they were wrapped around his waist from the side) he pulled up her pants along with her underwear—they were on the floor beside the bed—with a slight blush on his face.

_This is _no _time to be embarrassed! _He shook his head and helped her up.

She cried against his chest, pain lacing up her spine, her legs wobbling underneath her.

There were bloodstains on her jeans. Her shirt and skin was filled with lacerations. Her neck had bite marks and purple marks. When he picked her up bridal style, he now saw her bruised and swollen lips and his stomach churned; he now had the main idea of what had happened to her. Though her clothes was the big give away, he didn't want to believe that that had happened to her.

He scrunched up his nose.

There was evidence that she was disgusted, too, as he noticed the regurgitated food on the bed. The bloodstained bed filled with—

Fang ran out of the room just as he heard footsteps headed for his way; mostly he just wanted _out _of there.

He slipped around the corner of the very white corridor, following the route to the exit. The one he tucked away in his mind before he came here.

Before Angel had said to go for Max.

He had heard her calling to Max as she was carried away to the other direction. When they were separated and placed into a room. Angel had kept crying in her crate. Everyone tried to get her to talk. But they only got incoherent words coming out of her mouth:

_Max… In trouble… Tortured… dirtied…_

No matter how little Angel had said, Max and those words did _not _belong. _Dirtied_ had sent a shiver down his spine.

The oldest two had known what Angel meant, and possibly she, too, but the Nudge and Gazzy didn't seem to know what she was talking about. It was probably better that way.

The internet just had to have a way with uneducated kids, didn't it?

He didn't want it to be true. He _wished_ Angel was pulling their legs.

But after seeing Max like this..?

A tentative voice broke him out of his thoughts and he paused in his running, looking down on Max with dark eyes. She shivered and looked away, last remnants of tears trickling down her cheeks.

He breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself. It surprised him that this much anger he had had in him ever since leaving that… _room._

Fang shook his head. _Don't think that!_

"…Fang?" Once again he was brought out of his thoughts, and his eyes didn't look through her anymore. He now studied her face with roaming eyes as she spoke. She looked away shyly, avoiding his eyes. For some reason, that annoyed him considering what she experienced.

"Hm."

"…Are you.. A-are you.. m-mad..?" she stuttered. Another thing Max neverdid. "…With me? Do you… hate me?"

Fang felt he couldn't answer. He didn't wantto. The fact that what had happened to her… It would only confirm what he wanted so much to be a complete lie a total truth.

He could feel the tremors in his body. It wasn't out of fear. Oh no. He was enraged. How could anyoneever do this to a teenager?

They've been through _so much! _Couldn't anyone (namely our favorite scientists) ever give them a break? Wasn't grafting avian DNA into their bloodstreams before birth enough? Wasn't chasing them down like prey for years, _enough_?

Especially, Max. She's been through so much. Much more than any of them. Pressured into being the only one who was to save the world. The 'perfect' experiment. A 'One-of-a-kind'. She was the leader of their flock. Then they would turn around and _torture _her? What kind of sick minded bastards werethey?

_The kind that kidnapped kids and experiment on them._

It was she who had given up most of her blood (though Iggy had as well) to keep him alive. Had sacrificed everything for the sake of them to live; to feel somewhat normal; made sure they had food everyday; tucked them in at night; kept them on their toes; kept them moving. She was kind of like a substitute parent, like a mother. He didn't like that she tried to be. But the younger kids seem to enjoy it.

But he shouldn't complain. She was the only one who had held him close to her. After a nightmare. He'd been having a lot of them recently.

He could just remember last night.

_Soothing fingers combed through his hair, a soft voice. Singing. He never knew Max could sing so… beautifully. It was… musical. Almost magical. Lilting. And it had made him fall asleep with his head on her shoulder. Luckily the younger kids had fallen asleep by then._

He tried a small smile at her, though it came out as a grimace. "No…" He watched as she blinked at him, noticing more tears accumulating at the corners of her eyes. "Never that."

Almost instantly, the mood—if a mood at all—was broken by a sharp yell.

"HEY!!_"_

A shiver ran down Max's back, a whimper escaping her throat. And Fang finally had the bastard to target.

_Ari. _

**Miso**: I'm sorry if it wasn't long enough. It seems so long to me. I think it's because of my screen or something. 19" wide. Keeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwllll. w

I've got no comments right now. If I did, I probably don't remember. Yeah, bad memory. Even my friends tell me so.

And it seems that my master got away. Damn that basterd. I'm sure he's hidng in his mirror again. Always so terrified... I wonder why...

**Revv**: **:**thinks, under the bed**:** _Who wouldn't be when you've got an evil doll like that? Crazy bitch. Who the hell created her?! Oh, yeah. Me. _**:**cries silently in fatal position**:**

**Miso**: **:**smirks devilishly with glue in hand**: **_I've found you master... _

**Revv**: o.o _Oh, shit..._

R n' r please! :D

* * *


	3. Haunted

**Miso**: Sorry, everyone. For being so late. There was a "hurricane" last week and school was closed for that entire time. I had current, but my computer was and is being fixed at the time and I don't have a laptop so I couldn't edit or anything. The only time I ever get to post up my chapters is when I'm in school until I get back my computer. So at the end of every week or so I'll be updating my story if I can.

Sorry once again!

**I AM NOT DEAD! I LIVE!** :D

...

And for the grammatical errors and everything, I'm sorry for. I'm typing this all up in WordPad cuz like, I don't have Microsoft _Word_. Right now, I'm using my DICTIONARY for definitions and spellings. :D But if I miss any, please feel free to point them out and all.

**Now enjoy! **

* * *

_Chapter 3: Haunted  
Rated T (for now)_

* * *

If only he could rip him to shreds, then Fang would be pleased. But time was of the essence and the others were waiting on him. He couldn't let them—and Max—down. So, he opted to glower at the oblivious wolf boy instead.

"Put. Her. Down." Ari growled, darkly. "She's _mine_." Whitecoats started gathering behind him, tasers in their hands.

His gaze sinister and full of scorn, Fang turned and hauled ass out of there before more whitecoats came with tasers and guns.

"GET BACK HERE! GIVE MAX BACK!!" Ari roared, morphing , a sickening sound of skin shredding as his face split into a snout and long yellow nails ripped from his fingers.

Max whimpered and trembled in his arms. He glared back at Eraser-Ari curretly chasing after them, thinking w_hen I get my hands on you, dogboy, you're dead meat. _He looked ahead again and the relief he felt was too much to put into words.

There was the entrance!

Crashing through the metal double doors as bullets started to whiz by him, he raced down the stairs, wings already opening at half its massive size in the sunlight, its provider setting in the distance.

He spotted dark splotches in the sky where he knew his family—_their _family was waiting for them.

Fang looked down at the trembling form in his arms. He shifted Max gently as he leapt up into the air, beating his powerful wings.

Ari burst through the double doors, lunging just as soon as Fang left the ground. But he was too slow and too heavy to leave a couple inches off the ground.

Ari yelled, seeing all his hard work getting away. He grabbed a gun from one of the other Erasers beside him and aimed, then growled in frustration. Fang was but a fading speck in the sky. Along with other specks that he just wished were dead!

If he tried to fly, he knew they would be long gone before he even reached them—he was that clumsy airborne.

And even then, once he and Fang started fighting while flying, Max would be defenseless—although it made him quite satisfied to see Max afraid of him—and no one would stop her descent from the sky if she plummeted towards the ground. Ari would be preoccupying himself with his kill-Fang-first-so-I-can-take-Max-for-myself list before he even realizes it.

_I won't give up, _Ari thought, glaring at the disappearing flock. _I'll get you back. Because you belong to me, Max._ He whipped around and stalked his way inside, the other whitecoats parting out of his way.

He smirked, splitting his dog-like jaw. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out a circular object. He then pressed a button. A beeping sound occurred before a red dot blinked on the green screen. Ari's grin widened.

* * *

Fang mechanically flapped his wings, eyes gazing forward. Max was still in his arms, asleep, every now and then whimpering, obviously having a nightmare. But he didn't wake her up, fearing she might wake up screaming and thrashing again.

"Fang?" Nudge came up on his side. "Is Max... I mean, is she gonna be okay? She isn't screaming like last time. But is she better now? And where are we going? We've been flying for a while now. Where do you think we are? I hope we're going Texas. I wanna see the horses and stables and they have _barbeque_ over there _all the time_. Fa-" (1)

"I don't know, Nudge." Fang snapped. Nudge closed her mouth, hurt. He sighed. "I just... don't know." he looked down at Max for what seemed like the tenth time that afternoon. Well, it was dark and the stars were in the sky and the moon was up. More like a cool evening.

_Come on, Max. Where's that tough girl act I've come to known? You're stronger than this. I just know you are. _

Personally, he didn't want to be left alone to take care of the flock himself. It was something Max was much more suited for. Though they may have had differences over it from time to time, Fang had to admit at certain times that without her the flock would be lost.

He looked over her face, settling on her lips. Lips that were licked every few seconds. His heart leapt in his throat and he gulped, eyes still trained on the two pink, parted flesh. He sucked in a small bit of air when Max licked her lips and whimpered again. He looked away.

They flew quietly over a body of lake, then headed west-northwest towards their next destination. Fang didn't know where, but he let his internal compass lead him. They all had it. And it never failed them.

Angel pulled up on his side, and he had to keep from snarling at her. But he knew it wasn't right. It wasn't her fault. He shouldn't blame her. He just couldn't help the small resentment he felt towards Angel. Maybe if she didn't have any mindreading abilities, then she wouldn't have known, and he wouldn't have known, and they all wouldn't have known. He would still be mulling over what could have happened.

But the evidence was there. Hell, even _Iggy_ knew what happened. As a result, he had to deal with the fact that he knew what happened to Max. Sometimes it seems it was just better not knowing stuff.

Angel must've read his thoughts because she hesitated. When he looked at her, his face was blank once again. And Angel didn't want to know if it was a bad or good thing, but she chanced a question anyhow, "I'm tired, Fang. And Celeste and Total is, too."

Iggy had Total in his arms. The poor dog looked ready to fall asleep in his arms. "Don't worry about me," he said, trying to sound energetic, yet it came out sounding sarcastic. "I'm as awake as an owl."

"Yeah, yeah," Nudge said, coming on his otherside. "I'm hungry. And Max must be, too. I mean, I know she's asleep but she might still be hungry, right? Do you think we could stop at a McDonald's or something?" He opened his mouth to say something_._ Don't they see how much pain Max must be in?

"That's why we should stop and rest and _eat_." Angel looked like she was going to control him, but he glared and she shrank away, deciding to fly by Iggy's side.

"Come on, Fang. Angel's right." Iggy stated. "We've been flying for the better part of the afternoon. We should find a place where we can rest up and continue tomorrow."

Yes, Fang knew that. He knew they had to stop and rest and boost their energy again. Hunker down. Have something to eat. But all he wanted was to be as faraway as possible from the "School." Considering that not even far is far enough.

They don't know if they're being followed right now. Hell, they could even be hiding down in the forest below them aiming a gun at their heads.

But he did need a place to settle in so he could clean Max's wounds, wrap them up.

He glanced down to the large green earth beneath them. Even in the dark, their raptor visions were helpful.

Fang nodded his head towards an open space. It had a small cabin and hopefully there would be food there too. "Let's settle down there."

They landed in the small clearing and entered the abandoned cabin after ensuring that the place was entirely vacated of any other people. There was a river beside it that was hidden amongst the large trees. It had rocks jutting out in various places, the white water crashing against them. There was a waterfall nearby, Iggy had mentioned.

The cabin had cobwebs in every nook and cranny of the wooden crevices in the walls. There was an old, cloth-enveloped sofa with its springs poking out from the polyester material. An old television sat in front of the long couch collecting dust and a covered dining table not too far away in a small kitchenette. And a hall and some doors.

Fang separated himself from the flock, Max in his arms—which were starting to fall asleep—in search for a bathroom and hopefully some bandages and antiseptic.

"This place looks like a dump." Gazzy muttered.

"But it has food! Yes!" was Nudge's reply from the small kitchen.

"Let's just hope it didn't all go bad." Fang heard Iggy say before he finally found the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

Okay, so the place was a dump, but the bathroom was more average than special. The bathroom necessities: a toilet, a shower/tub and a sink with a broken mirror cabinet above it, all in a dirty white, but he ignored it and instead gingerly placed Max in a sitting position near the cupboard-like sink.

Max's head rolled to one side accompanied by a groan. Fang knelt in front of her. "Max?" He placed a tentative hand on her cheek as her eyes fluttered opened slightly before they snapped open all the way. He knew what was to ensue so he quickly placed his hand on her mouth. "Don't worry. You're safe." Her panic stricken eyes met Fang's and she relaxed a bit. He removed his hand.

"F-Fang?" she gave him a defeated look and he grimaced. Yet another thing of Max that were not part of her obstinate personality.

He responded with a nod of his head and a finger under her chin, attempting to make her look at him. And he almost growled. She wasn't looking him straight in the eye but at his chin. "I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Max." Fang sighed and stood, opening the glass cabinet. He found a half-filled bottle of antiseptic, some cotton balls, and gauze wraps. And a couple pain relievers. He checked the expiration date and was fairly surprised to see that they weren't expired. The house was almost in shambles. Yet the provisions were still fairly in good condition. Had him questioning just how long ago the owners had abandoned the place. Or was it just coincidence?

He crouched down again just as Max attempted to sit up more, but she bit her lip, her eyes closed in pain. "Where do you hurt, Max?" Fang asked softly.

She continued to stare at the floor.

After not receiving any reply, Fang twisted the cap off the bottle of antiseptic then placed the bottle on the tiled floor beside him and slowly reached a hand out to lift the hem of her shirt up to observe the purple and blue-green bruises littering her stomach.

There were a few deep scratches and the blood had dried over the cut creating scabs, but they were sure to get infected if he didn't clean them soon. He ghosted a hand over one side, missing the slight shiver from Max as he did so.

Fang traced a long graze that started from under her chest area to her hip. He pressed his hand on one particular bruise on her ribs, hearing her hiss in pain. He whispered an apology.

His eyes blinked when he traced over the scratch again, gentler this time. As he did that, he was reminded that even though Max was a strong avian recombinant, she was still ninety-eight percent human. The curve of her body just proved that she was still growing into a woman. It may have been littered with bruises and welts along with lacerations, but her skin was still smooth and on the unblemished areas it was even smoother.

"Fang, stop." Max grabbed his wrist. He looked up. She was biting her bottom lip, her eyes closed, but he could still see a few tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. As if burned, he pulled away, staring in silent shock at his hand then back at Max. Was he just... was he just _touching _her? His mouth opened and closed several times like a gaping fish. _You idiot! How could you do that knowing full well what happened to her back there!_

"I didn't mean to, Max," he said quickly. "I'm sorry."

"And I thought you didn't want me to apologize anymore." she gave a light, sardonic laugh, waving away his apology. "Besides, it's my fault I let it happen. If I was stronger than that..." she trailed off.

"Don't blame yourself." Fang said. Max looked up. "What?" But Fang shook his head looking towards the tub instead. "You should probably take a shower." He replaced the antiseptic in the cabinet.

"Oh so now you're saying I reek, huh?" she huffed.

Fang smirked looking down at her. "Maybe."

_Grr...If I wasn't so exhausted..._ Max opted to glared at him. She tried to move but winced as a sharp pain raced up her sides. She tried not to cry out in pain.

"Don't move. I'll go get your stuff." He stepped out of the bathroom, allowing Max a few minutes to herself.

There was a slight throbbing pain down… there. Max swallowed, feeling hot tears burning her vision. She pressed her hands to her eyes, sniffling. It pained her to move, but she'll have to once Fang returned with her clothes in order to take a shower.

She looked over her form, quite disgusted with herself. Blood and her breakfast stained her baby blue shirt and jacket. It was almost completely torn to shreds from Ari's demanding claws. Shaking her head, she slowly and painfully pulled off her now shredded jacket and weakly threw it to one side. _Can't use this anymore..._

Max looked over her arms. They were scratched and bruised, almost more than her stomach itself, dried blood in some places. She was sure she was sporting a black eye; she felt a large lump behind her head when she ran her fingers through her knotted hair. She shivered.

Her skin felt raw and itchy and... _dirty_. She just couldn't get the _feel_ of Ari _off_ her. Max still felt his hands on her face, her arms, her sides and other parts of her body, ghosting and touching restricted areas. She could still taste him, could still feel his tongue in her mouth. It made her want to retch again.

Max hugged herself, her nails digging into the flesh of her arms. Suddenly, the room felt smaller and her natural claustrophobia yielded into panic. Her head started pounding.

_Why? Why couldn't I stop him? Why didn't I fight him off? I'm suppose to be strong, right? I'm supposed to be 'the leader'. I'm supposed to 'save the world'. Was all that just a lie? _

Her breathing stopped for a moment, then started again full force. _Or maybe I let him. _She felt ashamed of herself for thinking so but there was still the possibility. _Maybe I wanted it? But then... why did it hurt so much? Do I like pain? Did I ask him to do it? Maybe I'm not fit to be a 'leader._ Max wrapped her arms around her elevated legs.

"Max."

She flinched hard, gasping sharply when a hand was placed gently on her shoulder. She looked up into the dark eyes of Fang and shivered slightly afraid of what he might do. Back at the school, when he was carrying her in his arms, she didn't miss the times when wild madness had flashed in his eyes. A burning rage that made her want to back into a corner. If she was herself before this, she would've met him gaze with gaze, or even, fists with fists.

But that was the past. A past when she thought she was worthy of anything.

"Are you all right?" he asked worry in his eyes as he knelt again.

She didn't say anything but nodded swiftly looking away.

Fang silently watched as a tear slid down her cheek. _She was crying again_, he thought as he placed Max's backpack on the tiled floor beside him.

He stood up, pushing aside the stained white curtains and reached for the knob in the tub. A stream of cold water jetted from the shower head. It was a light brown at first before it cleared nicely and he adjusted the knobs until the water turned lukewarm.

He looked at Max's trembling form. "Do you... want me to stay and help?"

Max shook her head.

_Dammit, Max, say something._ Fang furrowed his brows turning away. "Okay." He made his way over to the door but paused. "Iggy made dinner. You can eat later if you want to after your shower." He left.

Max was gradually, gradually slipping out from deep within her thoughts as the door closed softly and she slowly registered what Fang had said. The concept of food made her sick, so eating was out of the question, although her stomach said otherwise. She ignored it and began to strip, some of her garments sticking to her skin from blood and... she swallowed thickly. She peeled them away.

Minutes later, after crucial pains, aches and a few shuffles later, she was under the jet stream of heated water and scrubbed at herself furiously, wanting to get the feel of Ari's fingers off her body.

* * *

(1) I think this is true. I DO see this all the time... on television... I think? :\

**Miso**: Ok, so was it too short? It almost seems so. Then again, when typing in WordPad **:**grumbles**:** everything seems smaller to me. I don't know why just don't upgrade and catch up, dammit.

OK. I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer, 'kay? So we can get these boring scenes outta the way and into some more FangxMax action, ne? 'Cause I know ya'll readers are just ANXIOUS, aren't you? **:**snickers**:**

What? Am I moving too fast? Should I give Max little more time? Hmm. Maybe you're right. I guess I'm rushing things. I'll... sloooowwww dooowwwwnn. :)

And these rulers are acting so gay! . the damned things. When I want them one way they fixed themselves another way. I'm tired of it. -.-

And can anyone help me with a song title for this chapter? I try and try but it's really not coming to me. So if you can I will greatly appreciate it.

* * *


	4. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Miso**: Okay, yeah. I've finally came to chapter 4. Where I was... last time... but no worries! I am wurking on chapter 5 right now as we speak... type... read- whatever!

And I've noticed that I'm getting less and less reviews with each chapter. **:**points**: **I mean, what's the point in continuing if my story is put in alerts but no reviews come with them. :/ I could stop, you know. But I won't. Because I'm being "loyal" at least to the ones who reviewed from now on.

Oh, and a certain HAMSTER haven't reviewed yet. You KNOW who you are, Em. Muhahaha..

**Revv**: Che.

**Miso**: ...

**Revv**: o.o Uh-oh..

**Miso**: WHERE WERE YOU! **:**grabs for _bad_ master**: **I NEEDED YOU! I'M A DOLL, DAMMIT, A DOLL!

**Revv**: **:**runs!**:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Warnings**: Um... heh... Ari? o.o

* * *

_Chapter 4: Behind These Hazel Eyes  
Rated T (for now)

* * *

_A wooden door was pulled slightly ajar as Max slid out of the small opening. Her small, hesitant steps, accompanied by limping, took her sore but _clean_ body out of the bathroom in only a faded yellow shirt and sweatpants, backpack in hand.

Her skin was scrubbed so viciously with her nails that in some places there were more livid marks than there were previous, and in other places where her skin was scrubbed raw was pink. Her face was no different; it was so sensitive she felt like her lips were soon going to peel off.

Damp hair stuck to her face, but she didn't bother with it at all. It soaked the back of her shirt (her hair now reached her mid back).

_What's the use, it'll dry in its own time. No need to waste my energy, _she had thought while in the bathroom.

Her sides were hurting under her chest and her breathing was somewhat abnormal. The afflictions on her arms stung whenever she tried to stretch her arms above her head. _Maybe I shouldn't have scrubbed so hard... _She traced a finger over the opposite arm barely touching the skin shuddering and pulling away at the ticklish sensation.

When she reached the living room area was supposed to be, she saw the flock cuddled up either on the uncovered couch or on the floor, watching an old version television. Total was snuggled in Angel's lap her hand petting the soft crown of black fur, Celeste in her other arm and Gazzy was at her side, eyes trained on the tv, a goofy grin on his face as he detailed Iggy in on the scene. Nudge was laying on her stomach on the sofa, her hands under her chin.

It's only when she's watching a tv, instead of _being_ one, Max mused, that the Nudge channel switches into off-air.

Fang sat at one end of the sofa where Nudge wasn't completely draped over, a blank yet bored expression on his face. Max had to roll her eyes. When has anyone ever seen anything but the emotionless mask on his face? And yet, surprisingly, Iggy was the same. Well, with a little less frigidity in his features.

The 'living room' was dim lit, the only light coming from the glow of the tv screen. Said tv had wires gutted out behind it, so she can only guess who was responsible for entertainment.

All eyes focused on her—with the exception of Iggy—when she took one last step into the area and she cringed at the attention. Her nerves caused goosebumps to creeped up her arms. She rubbed at them, eyes searching the floorboards for any means of distraction. She felt like she was on display.

"Max!" Nudge was the first to latch onto her before the Gasman, hugging her around the waist. She flinched hard when they tackled her into the tight embrace. She managed a small hesitant smile even as her heart raced and patted Nudge's head which was to the front of her and managed to ruffle Gazzy's fly away hair that was to her side.

_Look at me. Pathetically afraid of two of my own family members._ She felt utterly hopeless.

"You're okay!" Nudge upturned her face to look at Max's. "You were hurt and you weren't waking up, and then you started crying in your sleep. And you were having nightmares, but no one wanted to wake you up, cuz you screamed last time we did..."

_CNN news channel. Nudge Live._

Max helplessly smiled again, putting up with it. Gazzy was just holding onto her, saying more words than she could register. He had looked as if he wanted to cry in relief, but the strong—now about ten years old—kid held them back, which Max was thankful for.

But eventually, Max became drained and she didn't feel like enduring anymore.

As if Iggy had sensed her exhaustion, he voiced, "Okay, you two, that's enough. Gazzy, get back over here and tell me what the heck this guy is planning on doing!"

"Fine, fine.." Gazzy muttered, huffing as he sat down beside Iggy on the floor. Nudge took a moment to hug her tightly once more before she lay down on the sofa to watch tv again. It was her favorite episode of Power Rangers S.P.D., (1) about the Pink Ranger having to work on her birthday.

Max smiled sadly, not being able to join them unless she freaked out and curl up in the fatal position among them. The younger kids didn't deserve to jump out of their skins. She smiled slightly—nervously—catching Angel's prolonged staring. Max flinched when someone took hold of her hand and led her back to the bathroom. She followed the hand to the black sleeve covered arm to the face of the owner and sighed. "Fang..."

"You still need your wounds wrapped up. I think you might have some fractured ribs as well." He stopped in front of the door not turning around to face her. "Do you still hurt?"

Max blinked. "Um.." Before she could answer anymore, he shook his head. "Never mind." And opened the door, pulling her into the bathroom. He gently sat her down on the toilet and retrieved the gauze wraps from inside the cabinets once more.

As he faced Max, he paused, taking in her appearance. Her skin was pink, there were a few angry red marks where she scrubbed herself raw and she was breathing abnormally, another sign that she might have a cracked rib. It may be bruised but he couldn't really tell. He didn't want to have to cause Max anymore unnecessary pain if it _was_ fractured or worse, broken. He took a deep breath.

"Hold on." Max watched him go with anxious eyes. She didn't want to feel that familiar fear of claustrophobia again. It was already damn near impossible for her to stay in that tub without going mad.

She stared down at her feet while twiddling her thumbs as she waited for Fang to return with whatever he was looking for. A cold sweat slid down her temple. What if he was planning to betray her? Planned on turning her over to Ari? Max shook her head. No. He wouldn't. She trusted him—_knew_ him—too long for him to do something like that. But what if she was right and Ari came knocking on the door?

"Shut up..." She slumped forward, ignoring the throbbing pain in her side and rubbed her temples. _Fang, what's taking so long? Don't tell me you've really done that._ Only half had past but her mind was in chaos. Irrational thoughts took over her head as limitless possibilities of Fang betraying her took shelter.

She shook her head. _Stop thinking that. There's no way he'll betray you. He lo-_

Max nearly jumped three feet in the air when the door opened. Quite noisily. With its un-oiled hinges. Max wanted to murder it.

Fang came in, Iggy following him and closed the door behind them.

"Max?" Iggy reached out to touch her. There was concern in his voice.

Max hesitated, her eyes flicking towards Fang and back to Iggy again when he talked. "It's okay, Max. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna see—well, not _see_. I wanna check if you're hurt as bad as Fang says." He tried smiling to cut the tension he felt from her.

Max looked down at her feet. They clenched and unclenched as she took deep breaths to control her nerves. "U-um... O-okay." She slowly reached her hand to touch Iggy's.

Iggy frowned at the frightened tone in her voice but, nonetheless, kneeled in front of her and cautiously—so as to not make her jump without warning—touched her side where Fang had indicated.

Fang, himself, just stood there and watched. His eyes never left Max's face. He watched as she bit her lip and suppressed a shudder as Iggy's hand ghosted over her side meticulously so as to not miss any detail. He could tell that it took all of Max's restraint not to stop him or freak out or even cry at the unwanted touch.

And with each time her teeth clenched, his fist did the same. The things Ari must've put her though. It was enough to break her half way and leave them with... _this._ A broken doll. And to him—and probably everybody else—that didn't sound right. Max was a person anyone could rely on to protect her flock, even to _sacrifice_, lay herself on the line if it means to keep them safe.

And Fang was none too happy about that. What if Max had did this willingly to keep them safe? Ari must've threatened her. Then again, nothing Ari would do to force her into something like this would make her cave in. He'd understand if she didn't.

Fang was livid. Outside he may _seem_ 'cool, calm, and collected', but on the inside?

To put it into similar terms:

Fang wanted revenge.

He couldn't _wait _to see Ari again. That bastard was dead.

"It's not broken or fractured, but it _is_ bruised." Fang was brought out of his thoughts by Iggy's voice. He looked up to see Iggy standing. "I don't think it needs wrapping up, but she's gonna have a hard time breathing so she should sleep with pillows propped up behind her."

There was a moment of silence. "You sound like a doctor." Fang observed.

Iggy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, well, Discovery Health does that to ya."

At this, Fang quirked an eyebrow and saw Max do the same.

Iggy seemed to have sensed this because he folded his arms and huffed. "What?"

Fang snorted in laughter. "I never knew you watched that." Especially if it included doctors.

Iggy turned his head Fang's way. "It's interesting." He smirked. "Besides, I never told _you_ anything when I caught you watching Lifetime." (2)

Fang blushed. Or what _seemed_ to look like a blush. His eyes had widened a fraction of a bit and his mouth hung open a little ways. Don't know, maybe it's _his_ way of blushing? "I-I would never watch that crap!"

"Oh yeah? Then why were you mumbling at the guy in the show to stop acting like an idiot and go get some girl that ran off to catch a flight?" (3)

"N-no! That was a movie!"

"So you admit it?"

"I didn't admit anything!"

"Come on, Fang. It's not like you were doing anything weird." Iggy was grinning like a madman.

Fang's eyebrow twitched. "I think you're done here."

They both turned their heads in Max's direction, both in shock as she started giggling with a hand on her mouth. _Giggling!_ Fang blinked. What was the world coming to?! Even so, he couldn't help smiling. He had to admit: hearing Max laughing-_giggling_ was better than hearing her cry. And judging by the smile on Iggy's face, he was thinking the same.

"Iggy! Iggy!" The door opened abruptly as Iggy was about to leave and Nudge came in, pulling on his arm. "C'mon, c'mon! Matilda's on! You like Matilda, right?"

_They still show that? _Fang almost laughed.

Iggy gave a nervous laugh, mumbling, "No, I don't..."

"You liked it the last time we saw it..."

Fang smirked, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, but kept any remarks to himself.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Iggy tried in vain to change the subject. He knew Fang now had something to use over his head later. He would never get to live this down... Then again he had his own leverage.

"It's only.." Nudge flipped her wrist over, checking her Mickey Mouse watch. She had stolen it from some kid who had shoplifted it out of a store in Atlanta.

Max had scolded her for that. But she didn't think it was bad since it had been stolen in the first place already. What goes around, comes around, she guessed.

"It's only ten o' clock. But Iggy," she whined, trying her hand at Bambi eyes. "I like Matilda. She's so cool. She reminds me of Angel somewhat. But she and Gazzy went to bed so I have no one else to watch it with me. You're the only one who would watch it with me."

"Then why not take Fang with you?" It sounded like Iggy was... whining? Oh, now Fang had one more thing to use on him.

"He doesn't like it. The only thing he likes is Lifetime and The Nanny ain't cooler than Matilda!" Fang sputtered as Iggy laughed. "_The Nanny?!_" (4)

"Yeah, yeah. And Re-" Fang covered Nudge's mouth with his hand.

"What, are you turning into a _girl_, Fang?" Iggy could hardly contain his laughter. Fang was as stiff as a pole, face set in a scowl as he watched helplessly as Iggy was almost practically rolling on the floor.

"Iggy? What's wrong with that? You watch Sex and the City and Will & Grace. Well, that hardly comes close to what Fang watches, but-"

"At least it's better than a middle aged woman pmsing about her age." Iggy had stopped laughing, but he was smirking devilishly.

Fang was trying hard not to glare at the blabbermouth, bird girl before him and instead focused on trying to burn a hole right through the bathroom curtains. It almost looked like he was... _pouting_? (5)

Max watched all this with a small smile on her face. It didn't bother her to feel as if she was nothing but a background decoration and not something significant. If she can, she would've liked time to freeze right here and keep it this way. Her family members laughing and being themselves, and not having to worry about her. Someone as weak as her didn't deserve to be treated like one of them, or even be _part_ of such a perfect family. It seemed they could be happy without her.

"Max?"

Max blinked, noticing that her head was bowed and she had tears in her eyes. She looked up to find Nudge beside her.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not..." Max looked towards the tiled floor.

"Don't worry, Max." Nudge smiled when Max's brown eyes met her hazel ones. She hugged Max around the neck, and predictably Max flinched but didn't pull away. "You'll be okay."

Max blinked, eyes filling with a fresh new row of tears. _Why do you care so much? _She trained her ears on what Nudge was saying next. "Then you'll be the leader we all know, and then we can go to Six Flags, right? Or maybe Sea World?" Max smiled. _Typical Nudge..._"Oh no!" Nudge turned to Iggy. "Iggy, we're missing Matilda!"

"But I don't like Matilda..."

"Oh, bother. Just come on!" Nudge pulled him out of the bathroom. "Goodnight, Max!"

Max slowly waved, but Nudge was long gone.

"So..." Fang was scratching the back of his head, trying to find something to say.

"The Nanny, huh?" Max looked at him with a straight face.

Fang glared half-heartedly then turned away with a huff, his black hair covering his eyes. "Whatever." He hid his smirk when he heard Max's soft laugh. "Are you hungry?" he asked, looking at her.

Max held her stomach as it churned. "Um, no. I'll pass."

Fang frowned but didn't ask if she was alright. Instead, he helped her to her feet. "I suppose you wouldn't need any bandages for a bruised rib?"

Max shrugged not looking up. If she did look up, then that would mean having to look into his eyes. And she didn't need that. First of all, Fang was tall. Taller than before. Second of all, Fang was suddenly intimidating to her—she wouldn't have admitted _that_ before (even to herself).

Especially with his eyes. When he was mad, they would flash and narrow, when he was happy, they would soften, and when he was sad, they would darken. She didn't want to fall into the mass of emotions that was Fang. And with her condition, and the state her mind was in with its irrationality, she really _would_ feel that way. Max shook her head. Fang was a perplexing character.

"You okay?" Fang held both her arms, but loosened his grip when she tensed. He wanted her to look in his eyes, dammit.

"I'll be better once I get some rest." she whispered.

"..okay."

* * *

"What were you _thinking_?!"

Jeb was absolutely livid. He paced his office, hands behind his back. They would fly wildly in the air as he shouted at his son who was currently sitting on a patched leather chair in front of his father's desk. "What you did was _completely_ ignorant! It was utterly _foolish! _Not _only_ did you completely break her but you prevented her from even accomplishing her encoded purpose!" Jeb glared at Ari. "What's worse: _she was your older sister! Don't you know how _wrong _that is?!_"

Ari snorted. "An older sister wouldn't've left her younger brother at the School to be tormented by mad evil scientists. And she _wouldn't_ have taken _our_ father with her to some family fantasy paradise up in the mountains!" Ari growled, but he grinned in a somewhat gleeful manner. He _wouldn't_ let his father dampen his good mood. Not when he had such good news.

Well, for him.

"And _I'm _bigger than her. Besides, she deserved it."

Jeb wanted to strangle him, shake him, _any_thing to put some sense into that insane brain that belonged to his son. _Insane, hm, _Jeb mused. _We're the ones grafting avian DNA into underdeveloped eggs._ He sighed, passing a hand through his gray-streaked hair. There's only so much stress one could take before snapping. In his case, he already did.

"_Any_ways, you should be happy."

Jeb gave him a wary gaze. "About what, Ari?"

Ari snickered and pulled out his prized toy. The red dot blinked on and off on a green screen. There were shapes like landscapes with rivers and trees in it. Jeb watched it, then glanced at Ari again. "What is this?"

"It's a radar." Ari pulled it towards him, the grin never leaving. "Remember when Max and the flock suddenly vanished off the face of the earth? And we couldn't find them for _two years_ until Jared unexpectedly spotted them from his living room window the other day?"

"What are you getting at, Ari?" Jeb asked impatiently.

"I'm saying: my little enjoyable entertainment," Jeb clenched his hands in anger, but Ari smirked. "Was part of my job."

"What?"

"They had "accidentally" planted a tracker device into my bloodstream and since the only way to transfer it into Max was..." he trailed off now seeing the dawning of understanding on his father's face. "They want to keep tabs on her. Make sure she's running smoothly without her knowing. If not, they plan on shutting her down using it."

"But that is none of their concern! She is still in her initial stage!" Jeb stood once again having fallen to his seat at Ari's disclosure. "If anymore stress overbears in her mind, then she is either more likely to lose her abilities or worse..." He looked at Ari. "To go into a state of destruction!"

Ari quirked an eyebrow. "O...k...? Can you dumb that down a bit, please?" (6)

Jeb gave him an exasperated look. "It means, Ari, that her abilities are more likely to amplify in power. Her brainwaves are already strong enough to break a single glass cup merely two feet away. If Fang wasn't with her to act as an anchor then we wouldn't have any control over her whatsoever. Now that you've... _raped_ her, her mind is already at work to erase the memories of your activities since it seems to cause the most stress. If she were to, say, simply hit her head against a solid object, it would completely wipe out all her past and present memories since her mind is vulnerable and weakened by the state that it is currently in." Jeb seemed almost starry eyed as he talked more in awe than in anger. It amazed Ari how he had even said that all in one airfill.

"Her bodily functions work on their own on a level higher than that of any human. Amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if it expelled the tracker device from her body on its own." Awe filled Jeb's voice. (7)

Ari glared, mouth morphing into a muzzle as he snarled. "You just keep on giving and giving to the flock, don't you?"

"Ari, it is their body that unravels their abilities on their own. But Max. Max is a special case."

The door being slammed open to his room was what snapped Jeb out of his dreamy state. He shrugged and sat at his desk to search for files in his computer.

Ari stormed down the hall, knocking down any passer by that crossed his path. _I'll show him. I'll show him that I'm much, _much_ more special than Max. He won't even _miss_ her when I'm through with her. _

He slammed open some doors, surveying the other Erasers who looked at him, startled. He was the badass Eraser around here. And whatever he says, goes.

"Get the chopper ready! We're heading out to find the flock!"

The other Erasers whooped, having not any fun for an entire week except for the failed recapture of the flock.

Ari grinned. _Get ready, Max. I'm coming for you._

* * *

Fang was on top the roof of the good side of the cabin, laying on his back, arms behind his head. The sky was a vast amount of navy and baby blue dusted with sparkling stars. There was the Big Bear, Little Dipper, Big Dipper and other constellations he could name. And the moon was a silver sphere in the distance.

Yes, he was wasting away on the roof as lookout. But this time, he wasn't just wasting away for nothing. He was up here to cool himself off.

Ever since rescuing Max from that place, (he now knows that it wasn't the School) his anger kept increasing. Just the thought or any mention of that bastard, Ari, made him want to blow his top. He was just lucky to be on look out first for the night.

"Thought I'd find you up here."

Fang almost jumped off the roof at the voice. He whipped around and glared unsuccessfully at Iggy as he made himself comfortable next to him.

_How did he even know I was up here?_ Fang thought as he turned forward again. Then again, there were things about Iggy that confused even him. Sometimes, it made Fang think that maybe he wasn't blind at all and he was fully aware of his surroundings.

It was when Iggy spoke, he snapped out of thoughts. "So, what _are _you doing up here?"

"Cooling off."

"Ari, huh?" Iggy guessed correctly, leaning back on his outstretched palms behind him, not seeing Fang nod. "I wouldn't blame you. I want to kick his ass so bad, too."

"Get in line."

"Heh. I know."

There was a moment of comfortable silence. Fang took the chance to think about tonight's previous events. Max was tucked in bed, sleeping, looking peaceful. If it weren't for the quivering eyes under her lids and quiet mumbling and whimpering under her breath, she would seem so. He had to stay at least ten minutes before she was out like a light. _She must be having nightmares now._ Fang sighed, not being able to be there.

"Do you think.. she'll be okay?" he asked.

"I hope so." Iggy smiled. "She seems more comfortable around you, though."

Fang glanced at him. "Maybe it's because I saved her from… Ari?" he growled out the name. "And besides, Max is part of us. She _has_ to be comfortable around _all_ of us."

"Hm. And I thought you were smarter than that." Iggy snickered.

Fang glared. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means she'll be okay." Iggy got up, dusting his pants off. "I may not have a chance, but you sure as hell do." And then he left, jumping off the roof and entering the cabin with the sound of the door closing softly.

_What the hell...?_ _Have a chance? _Fang wanted to chase after him and get some answers but relented. He leaned back against the wooden roof and closed his eyes, exhaling. _What the hell does he mean by that?_

* * *

(1) Yes.... they were watching Power Rangers and you know what? It was S.P.D., too. And I was watching it at the time. It's the only thing I could think of that Iggy wouldn't really understand and might wanna _hear_ cuz like... Power Rangers is so damned fake it would make a person _with_ sight wanna go blind. Gawd.

(2) Okay. I'm prepared for your reactions. Go ahead. You can all go WTF? She's making him watch Lifetime?! xD

(3) Don't ask me what show this is, cuz I just... kinda... started babbling here. o.o;

(4) **Revv: **Wtf, Miso! Wh'd you go and do that?! Are you on _crack_?!

**Miso: **Hey! I resent that! The Nanny is a _great_ show! I had Golden Girls here before, but thought maybe that was going overboard for poor Fang. Really, what was I **on**? XD

(5) I just wanted to lighten the mood here. Make some people laugh or go 'aww'. If I did, good for me. :D

(6) Yeah, Jeb. Wtf? o.0

(7) Did this shit make any sense to you? Cuz it sure as hell don't look like it to me. I just got this off the top of my head. When my friends read it, they said it made sense, and when I told them I made it up, they were like**:** o.o

I guess I had one of 'em moments where I turned into a.... genius...?

**Miso**: Well, damn. That was long. I should know. It took me four days to type and finish this... well, mostly it was due to distractions and being busy and such...

**Revv**: Good, now that you've got all that out of the way, can you release me? **:**is trapped in his mirror**:**

**Miso**: No.

**Revv**: Why not?!

**Miso**: Becuz I said so.

**Revv**: But I created you!

**Miso**: And your point is...?

**Revv**: You damned bag of straw!

**Miso: **.....Oh, now it's on.

**Note:** I SO need to get a larger playlist. I can't think of a song title for this one either. e.e

R n' r please!


	5. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

Sorry for being late ya guys. I was just so busy last week. AP Art demanded a lot of attention. As did English 12. **:**sigh**:** God, I wish it were summer. -.-

But I felt so… HAPPY when you guys reviewed. I mean, I go home not really expecting anymore of 'em and I come back and they're there. It's like a dream come true. (3

But really? Max, Fang, and Iggy was ooc? Wow. I didn't notice that. o.o Okay, I'll try getting them more IC if I can.

IF. Yeah, if.

Anyways. Thank you guys VERY much for your help with the chapter titles. I was thinking more "What Hurts the Most" from Cascada for chapter 4 or "Hurt" by Christina. But Behind These Hazel Eyes sound WAY much better. And I actually have that song on CD. I was mostly checking my PSP for the titles instead. xP

Okay, I'ma try to do the titles myself now. I feel like I'm only having you guys give me an idea so you can review. Which is… the whole reason for this story… but I appreciate it, un! n.n

Big thanks!

Oh, and before I forget. I know I'm about to lose a few of my readers and probably some reviewers as well but…

OBAMA WON!! HECK YEAH!! **:**does victory dance**:**

**Revv:** Who is this Obama?

**Miso:** Omg, where have you been living? In a cave? o.o

**Revv:** -____- **:**nods**: **Forgot? You sent me there.

**Miso:** Oh. Well, Obama is only the coolest, most greatest-now first black President in the whole world! :D

**Revv:** o.0 Is he that big a deal?

**Miso: **Heck yeah!

**Revv: **And the reason you're risking your story--and possibly others--for him?

**Miso:** Heck yeah!

**Revv: **You're an idiot.

**Miso: **Heck yeah! ... Wait! No! Argh!

**Revv:** **:**snickers**:**

**Miso: **Basterd. -.-

**Disclaimer**: Best soup on earth. :3

**Warning**: Ari!! O.O

* * *

_Chapter 5: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf  
Rated T (for now)_

* * *

_They all surrounded the campfire, each with a smile on their face. They had food from bread to bacon on sticks cooking over the fire, mindless chatter keeping them occupied. _

_All of a sudden __Iggy pulled out a bag of marshmallows from out of no where and then they had chocolate and graham crackers. Max was the first to make her s'more and as she bit into it, she moaned in pleasure, feeling as if she was in heaven._

_Max was in a perfectly good mood. _

_To add to it, 't__he looks'_ _Fang was giving her made her heart skip a few beats. He kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye and whenever she looked he turned to her and smile. She would blush and turn away with a bashful smile on her face._

_It wasn't until Fang asked to speak to her alone that she never thought her night would get any better than it was._

_They walked a little ways from the flock, reaching the base of a small waterfall. She stared in awe as foam of white made a rainbow from the full silver moon. The roar of the waterfall overpowered her senses and a semblance of peace washed over her. _

_Great. She was sounding girlishly ridiculous now... _

_Tingles raced up her arms when Fang took a hold of her hand, his thumb rubbing circles on her skin. He stared into her eyes when she looked up at him. "Max... I've been having a lot of feelings lately." He turned to fully face her. "And every time I look at you, they get stronger and stronger. Max... I love you." He had placed a hand on the back of her neck as he said this. _

_Max's heart raced as Fang leaned closer until their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer and sliding up her back. One hand combed through her hair and she purred at the action. _

_Max wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His lips moved against hers and when he ran his tongue over her lips, she shivered, allowing him entrance. His tongue ran along her teeth first then flicked along the roof of her mouth. Max moaned, her mind numbing at the taste of him. _He's a good kisser...

_Fang took in every aspect of her mouth, savoring the taste of her after they broke apart. At least that's what it looked like. He'd smacked his lips and smirked, seeing her blush._

_Max didn't want to pull away. She wanted to be enveloped in the warmth of her new... boyfriend? Yeah, boyfriend. They were dating now, right?_

_She was going to lean in for another kiss when a scream met her ears over the roar of the fall. "The flock!"_

_Max turned to run in the direction in which it came but a hand clamped around her wrist. She turned. "Fang, we have to-" Her eyes widened as they locked with cold, red shot orbs. But it wasn't the eyes that scared her. It was who they belonged to._

_"Ari..." she said, hoarsely. Her heart skipped in fear and she fought frantically against the vice-like grip he had on her wrist. "No! No!"_

_"You're not going anywhere, Max." he hissed, pulling her to him, slamming her against his solid chest in the process._

_Max struggled, hearing the screams of her flock increase. Her attempts intensified as lips forcefully crashed down on hers, and she screamed against them. She tried to push him back, but then he pinned her on the rocky ground, deliberately stroking his hands on her sides. _

_The feel of his hands on her again more than disgusted her. It made her skin crawl, made her want to lose the s'more she had earlier. _

_Tears slid down her cheeks and she begged him not to rape her again. Her pleas fell on deaf ears._

_Max felt the familiar wave of hopeless-ness wash over her._ _Ari was way stronger and bigger and meaner. Also, heavier. Her feeble attempts to push him off were useless. The determination that burned in his eyes told her that she either fight until he ripped her arms off so she wouldn't be able to anymore or gave in._

_But Max had a purpose. And that was her flock. She wouldn't let him do this to her again. This had to stop. Right now._

_She landed a swift kick up and he fell sideways on the rocks next to her on the shoreline, groaning and clutching his crotch._

_Max spitefully spat on his face and stood, running to where she last left her flock._

_What she saw there made a scream rip from her chest. Her flock... Her precious family... dead. Their lifeless bodies were scattered and left for nature to take its course. Not one of them survived. Hot tears pressed out of her eyes._

_"See, Max?"_

_She whipped around and backed up, but a wall abruptly blocked her retreat. _

_Ari stood there in the center of the empty gray room, fully morphed and grinning madly. "You killed them." His voice echoed in the small space as if they were in a canyon. It surrounded her, making her feel small and vulnerable. His size alone was intimidating. He filled up the room like a suffocating cloud._

_Max shook her head, holding it.. "No... I-I didn't.."_

_"Oh, really? Then why don't you ask them?" His eyes locked on something behind her and she looked, too. The wall was gone._

_In its place, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and... Fang... they were alive! But... something wasn't right. Their heads were bowed, shadows concealing their young faces_—_faces she desperately wanted to see__. Then dark grins parted their lips, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth._

_Angel looked up, her eyes blank but glaring."You killed us, Max. You're a murderer." _

_"Angel, no. I didn't..." Max reached out for her but Angel hissed and slapped her hand away._

_"You murdered us. You made us suffer." Nudge's voice sounded mechanical. Which sounded so wrong on the emotional girl._

_"You hurt us, you traitor." said the Gasman as he took a step towards her, intending to frightened her which he did. He laughed as she backed away from him._

_"Why don't you join us, Max? It's not like you weren't conspiring to go against us in the beginning." Max was shaking her head, choked sobs escaping her throat. "Iggy, not you. Please..."_

_"She's not brave enough." Max looked up at the scorn-filled voice. It was Fang. He was.. perfectly fine. Unlike the others who had blood soaking their clothes decorated with rips and tears, his was... untouched."She's too scared. Even after leaving us to die, she's not brave enough to join us."_

_"I... Fang... please."_

_"Why are you begging?" Max flinched at his outburst. _

_Fang smirked wickedly then. "It just goes to show that the Max we all knew was a weak, little... whore. There's nothing special about you. You're pathetic. You _disgust_ me." Max sat back with her knees pressed against her chest, shaking and sobbing as Fang spat at her. She heard him make a sound of disgust. "I'm tired of seeing her. Why don't we teach her a lesson, guys?"_

_There was the resounding crack of bones and the sickening sound of skin ripping from their flesh. Max tried to tune out the sounds, smothering her ears with her cold, numb hands but it still echoed through her head, bringing tears to her eyes._

_There was a snarling noise and when Max looked up, she screamed. All of her friends, her family were Erasers. Big, muscle-bound Erasers crouching to tear her limb from limb. She started backing up on all fours as they advanced on her, but her back hit the same wall that had appeared before. She was trapped._

_"We'll miss you, Max. Not really."_

_Fang was the first to strike._

Max sat up, screaming. Her eyes were wide with fear and her heart raced a mile a minute, a thin line of sweat creasing her forehead. She panted, gasping as she looked frantically around her. Her hands clutched the mothball-smelling bed spread tangled around her legs and she kicked them off, afraid they might try to strangle her anymore than she was.

Resting her elbows her bare knees, she clutched her bent head, raking her hands through her sweat-damp hair.

That drea—no, _nightmare_ was horrible. So horrible enough that it left its icy ribbons still wrapped up in her bones, slithering cold chills down her spine.

Max hugged herself into a fatal ball. She could still see Fang lunging at her. Still see the disgust marring his face as he ridiculed each and every single molecule of her body. She tried tuning out the words but they just kept coming back, over and over again, as if she couldn't get enough of how true those words were. Max tried to believe that she was more than that. That she was somehow signficant in the world but...

She just couldn't see it.

The door slammed wide open, bouncing off the flaking wall, and Fang came in, running to the bedside. "Max, are you okay?" He cupped her face, not thinking about the consequences of his actions.

Max's heart stopped before it leaped into her throat where it hammered against her chest like a jackhammer. A scene from her nightmare of Fang lunging towards her flashed behind her eyes. Screaming, she slapped his hands away, scooted off the bed and landed on the floor on the other side of it. Backing into the wall, she saw Fang leaning over the bed towards her. Her arms wrapped around her elevated legs and she buried her head in her arms, shoulders shaking as choked sobs left her chest.

Fang cursed himself for being so stupid. He should've remembered what had happened yesterday. But hearing Max's scream from the top of the roof break through his light slumber like that made him panic and rush to her room without a second thought.

He slowly made his way around the bed, aware that the flock was at the door—well, two of them. Heading to his side, Iggy knelt to help him. Angel was on the bed, Celeste in her arms and Total standing on the mattress beside her looking down at Max. His nose quivered as he worriedly sniffed. He'd been quiet for some time now.

Nudge and Gazzy were at the door with wide eyes. Never had they heard Max scream before. Maybe out of frustration, or when she was fighting Erasers or because Fang was being Fang. But never before had they heard her scream in _fear_. And twice! Ari must've hurt her worse than they thought.

As Fang paused in front of her, Max shrunk away knowing that he was close. He wondered what could've made her so terrified like that. Just last night she was smiling and laughing, if a little, with them but now this morning... She must've had a nightmare. And he wasn't here to wake her from it. Like she did. Dammit.

"Max..."

"Please... leave me alone... please..." she whispered. Then she chanted it like a mantra, rocking back and forth.

Fang bit his lip. How can he fix this kind of situation? Max was always the one to know what to do. But now the circumstances has changed and she was the one needing the help.

He took a deep breath, scooting a little closer to Max and reached out for her shoulders, then gently grasped them with both his hands.

Max froze and Fang didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Max?"

"Are you... gonna hurt me?" was the meek, vulnerable voice that reached his ears.

Fang frowned. "No. Never."

He felt her tremble against his hands.

"Max, you have to trust me. No one is going to hurt you." Fang caressed her shoulders, hoping it would help. Iggy came up beside Fang. "Yeah, we're here. So you're safe." And it did, slowly, but it did. Her sobbing had ceased except for the occasional sniffle here and there.

"Gazzy, go get a glass of water."

The Gasman hesitated before consenting and disappearing from the door.

He didn't want to because Iggy, Nudge and Angel, plus Total was there, but Fang drew Max into a tight embrace, his chin resting on her head.

Max broke down on his chest. She clutched at his shirt, babbling nonstop and soon his shirt was soaked.

Gazzy came with the glass of water seconds later and handed it to Fang, stepping back, at a lost of what he should do next. And crap, he hated it. Max was hurting, he could tell that much. And he wanted to help, but he just _didn't know what to do_. He was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to help Fang protect the flock. But it didn't seem like he was doing a good job of it. He heaved a sigh, feeling helpless.

Fang tried prying Max off him just a little so that she could take a sip but she wouldn't budge. He sighed. "Max, co-"

The windows crashed in suddenly, the sound of gunshots reverberated throughout the cabin. Fang swore and yelled for everyone to get down as he clutched Max close to him. Shards of glass rained on them since they were the closest to the window.

As the bullets stopped flying randomly, they were on their feet in a matter of seconds, Fang lifting Max in his arms. The flock stormed down the hall, just as the front and side doors were kicked in, Erasers filing in.

"Up!"

Everyone leaped into the air, breaking through the rotting ceiling easily. Fang was the last to get out since he had to make sure Max wasn't hurt coming through the splintered wood. He was silently worried. Max hadn't uttered a sound through the whole time they were being ambushed.

All that washed away as did the color in his face when he saw the plethora of Erasers outside their little hideout. Half were flying, half were on the ground.

"At least it's not as much as yesterday," he heard Total say. Fang smirked darkly at the acerbic tone in the small's dog's voice.

"Give it up." Ari appeared on the rooftop some feet below them. "We've got you completely surrounded." He grinned triumphantly at Fang who glared so coldly a snake couldn't have been competed and win.

"You know," came Iggy's retort. "I couldn't help but remember that line from a cop show on television. You've gots do better than that, mutt."

Ari snarled, and he spread his wings, preparing to take off. The other Erasers were at-the-ready waiting on Ari's signal.

"Oh, please. Can you even fly with those things?" Nudge said snidely. "You look so square you remind me of a lunchbox."

"Yeah right," Gazzy snorted. "That mutt's so heavy, he's as stuck to the ground as a stump. A _dumb_ stump."

Ari looked so angry that they thought smoke would soon steam from his ears and nose. The "insults" weren't really much to get mad over, but it worked on him. He fully morphed, stained teeth tearing out of his gums, dark fur exploding from his skin. His eyes were bloodshot.

Fang was quiet during the whole exchange. Finally, he turned to Iggy. "Iggy," he called, softly. Iggy snapped his head in his direction at his name. Fang flew to Iggy, handing Max over to him. "Take Max." Her hand grasped his shirt tightly when she was pulled away from him. Fang looked at her hand and touched it lightly, then pushed it away.

Max looked up at him with blank eyes. She looked so lost and defeated that he flinched.

"What are you going to do?" Iggy whispered.

Fang glared at the perplexed Ari. "I'm going to kill this bastard."

Iggy almost shrank at the poison possibly lethal venom in his voice. This guy meant vengeance. He could tell. "But what about the _other_ bastards he's got with him. Don't you think they're here for a _certain_ reason?" he hissed. But Fang had already gone down to the roof, landing softly on the weakening beams.

"You and me. Right now." he snarled.

Ari stared at him for a minute then laughed. "What the hell? You think you can fight me, little birdie? Why don't you just run along and get Max for me, will you?- Oof!" He didn't get to say anything more. The wind was suddenly knocked out of him. Hard.

He landed hard on the ground and before he could take a breath, a kick slammed into his ribs, breaking a few in the process as he rolled away from the oncoming assault.

The whole area was in immediate action. The Erasers in the sky dived after the flock and the ones on the ground started firing after them and Fang. But Fang was not easily moved by the bullets whizzing just inches from his head. He was determined to kill to Ari here and now. Karma could catch his ass later.

Iggy was having a hard time maneuvering with Max in his arms; Gazzy had his back but he wouldn't be able to last long. He was able to bomb a few Erasers here and there.

Angel was holding her own quite nicely. Forcing Erasers out of the air like falling rocks. Some fell on the sharp jutting rocks below in the white capped river. It was a gruesome sight.

Nudge was knocking Erasers out of the sky and dodging bullets at the same time. She was holding her own as well, but she was visibly getting more worn out than before.

And Max was an unmoving doll in Iggy's arms. She was helpless, being tossed around while Iggy tried to dodge Erasers left and right. The gunshots and fighting she heard as if from a great distance away. She felt utterly useless not helping him because she was right all along. She was nothing worth to save. Nothing worth getting killed over. It wasn't fair for the flock to do this when she so obviously didn't deserve it.

"Iggy. Put me down." Her voice came out softly.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe." she whispered. "Just do it." She said more firmly this time.

Iggy hesitated before dodging a right clip aimed for his head and landed on the ground after bombing a hole in the Eraser's chest. He placed Max on her feet, steadying her when she couldn't stand on her own.

She pushed away from him, entering the chaos. "Max? Max!" Iggy tried to find where she'd gone to, but all the noise made him turn in blind circles.

Max watched almost amazed at how badly damaged Ari was. He was holding his arm, broken probably, both eyes were swollen, some of his fangs were chipped. He was wheezing, blood gurgling from his mouth (probably some broken ribs). He might've had more injuries, but he was still standing.

A few feet away was Fang. He was doing fairly better than Ari. He had scratches on his face, a bloody lip and nose, and his shirt was ripped at the shoulder.

He was getting hurt.

Because of her.

But why would he see it fit to avenge her for what Ari had done. It wasn't his fault. It was hers. She had allowed him to come close. She had allowed him to do as he pleased. So it was her job to get the Erasers and Ari away from her flock. Maybe they would have happy lives without her keeping them behind. Without them having to pity her instead of outright being disgusted with her.

"Ari!" She called his name just as Fang was about to deliver more serious blows.

They both swung their attention to her, and again she felt like she was on display, in the _nude._ She whimpered to herself softly, her arms immediately hugging herself. The rushing waters of the rivers lapped up the slope she stood next to. Ari and Fang were a bit more inland than her.

"Max, what the hell are you doing?"

She ignored Fang, and looked at Ari. "It's me you want... i-isn't it?" She tried to keep her voice stable, but it broke in the end.

Max shivered, regretting her naïvety when Ari beamed, his face splitting into a doggish grin. She suddenly felt small as he stood straighter and seem to tower over her even though he was 10 feet away.

Fang's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?!"

"If it's me you want," she continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Then it's me you'll get. But please," her eyes closed when tears slid down her cheeks. "Please leave them alone. Don't chase after them anymore, don't hurt them anymore, and don't try to kill them anymore. Just leave them alone. Forever." Salty tears were rapidly making wet tracks. Her bottom lip quivered. "Promise me, then I'll go."

For a moment all one could've heard was the rushing of the harsh river. The fighting had ceased as soon as Max had called Ari's name. They were here for _her _after all.

For a while Fang couldn't speak, but when his voice came out it was mixed with both anger and fear. For her_. _"Max, what the hell are you saying?!"

"It's all right, Fang. If I go, you won't have to worry about me dragging you guys behind. I'm just dead weight." She smiled mirthlessly at him.

"What does that suppose to mean?! You were never-"

"You don't have to come up with any excuses." Max held up her hand. She looked at Ari. "Well, Ari?"

"But Max, I love you." Angel was above her, slowly descending to stand by Max's side."We all do. We would never think you were holding us behind."

"Yeah, Max," Nudge came down and hugged her neck. "You're our family, and you're way better than any mom we never had, you take care of us. You would never leave _us_ behind even if you had the choice." More tears slid down Max's cheeks. She was staring at Fang. The conflict that was warring in his eyes.

Iggy and Gazzy hovered nearby. Gazzy was trying his best not to run crying for Max to stay with them. He would never let Max go back to the school. Never. Not after trying their very best to get away and stay away from it. No, he would always fight to protect Max. Iggy was thinking the exact same thing.

Ari laughed, hating the way the flock was hanging over _his _Max, and telling _his _Max how much they loved her. If anyone was to have her it would be him and no one else. He deserved it. No, it was his _right_.

He considered taking her back with him. He would teach her all over again what it meant to be owned, what it meant to be rid of everything she ever had, _knew._ He wanted her to feel what he felt when she ignored him all those years, then left with_ his _father. A father he thought had loved him; a father he thought would never abandon him. Guess, he was wrong.

But_ Ari_ loved him, looked up to him. He did whatever it took to gain his attention. To be approved by Jeb Batchelder, the man who was accounted as most credited in scientist history for the creation of the flock. It's why he agreed to be made into an Eraser. An Eraser was bigger, stronger, faster all those fun stuff a mutant had. If he became one of those, Jeb Batchelder would drop all his attention from the newborns and resume loving him, giving him pointers on what he had to do in order to control the beastly side of him.

But it never happened. Ever since _they_ were created, he'd been set aside like an old antique who'd lost its value over years and accumulated dust in the dark corner of the room, never to be viewed or sold to buyer of any kind. All of what he did was for nothing. What he gained in reward was a kick in the ass. Not even a 'see ya later, son.'

Max would feel it. Feel the hurt, the pain, the _suffering_. Max wouldn't want nothing to do with the flock once he was through with her.

But if that can't happen...

"You know, I was actually considering letting them go as soon as I got you." Ari smirked at Max's hopeful expression. How gullible she can be… when she's broken! He laughed. "But now that I see they won't let you go... quietly..."

Fang's eyes turned from suspicion to horror when Ari pulled out a shotgun and aimed it towards Max, who was looking at him with something in her eyes. Something that made his heart squeeze. Fang rushed forward, trying his best to reach Max.

"If I can't have you, no one else can." Ari fired.

Max was frozen in place. Nudge's and Angel's eyes widened, bodies immobile as well. Ari's grin, his gun, raised and poised towards her, Fang running towards her, the muted sound of the gun firing, Fang's body colliding with her, Angel's and Nudge's scream all seemed in slow motion. _Very_ slow motion. Then the most horrible thing ever happened.

The thumping sound as the bullet lodged itself into Fang's flesh and his pain-filled grunt as they tumbled over the side of the slippery slope into the white river with sharp rocks jutting out of its surface.

Water rushed with greediness inside her lungs as Max tried her best to stay above the water's surface, but with each intake of breath she swallowed white foam, strangling her lungs that begged for air.

The extra weight of Fang's body wasn't helping either. He was unconscious, the water around him a light pink which made dread sink to the pit of her stomach. She had to get them out of the water. And fast! Fang could die!

_Oh God..._ Again the water took her under. _I can't breathe! _

* * *

**Miso:** Yay! It's better! ^.^ But I'm still hungry. -___-

**Revv:** Hungry? Grab a sni-

**Miso: **I told you not to say it!

**Revv:** I'm only trying to help.

**Miso: **Well, it's NOT wurking! **:**grabs snicker bar and takes a bite**:**

**Revv:** Ha! Yeah right!

**Miso:** **:**satisfact settles in slowly**:**

Anyhow, next update will be in about, hmmm, a week?

R 'n r!!

(edited)


	6. Who Am I?

**Miso:** Thanks for the reviews, you guys! It's because of you I enjoy writing my stories so much. :)

**Revv:** She's lying. She dreads having to finish up another chapter just for you to read.

**Miso: **Oh, you shut up! You're only mad cuz I tackled you for the snicker bar.

**Revv:** Which was uncalled for! I would've given it to you had only you just asked. :(

**Miso:** Aww. I'm sorry. I'll ask next time.

**Revv:** Che. For some reason I don't believe you. -.-

**Miso:** Hmph. You're just not trusting enough.

**Disclaimer: **My tiger roars. :0

**Warning: **Some swearing. Nothin' to worry over much. I think...

* * *

_Chapter 6:_ _Who am I?  
Rated T (for now)

* * *

_

"Aww," Ari cooed sardonically. He looked over the small slope into the rapid waters. "Poor Maxy and her little boyfriend." He tsked. "It was fun, Max. But I guess it just wasn't meant to be." He grinned at the flock.

They were all held down by the Erasers he had gathered on their hunt for them; Total's legs were all tied together underneath him. But he had to say, this wasn't how he'd planned this. The plan was to capture Max, kill the _flock_. Instead, it was done the other way around. Though, it came out better than he thought it would. Of course, he wasn't planning on doing in Max. His anger was to blame.

Oh, well. It was something that couldn't be helped.

He wasn't going to share _his_ Max with anyone. Maybe if he found her corpse, then the scientists back "home" can revive her. Like they did with him. With a few adjustments, that is. It was the perfect Plan B. He snickered.

"So, birdies, it seems your two favorite leaders are done in." Ari turned to them. "What are you gonna do now?"

Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge all did their best sneers. Total and Angel just plain out growled.

"You, bastard, when I get my hands on that ugly mug—" Ari allotted a well-deserved—at least that's what he thought—kick to Iggy's face, breaking his nose. Blood spilled down his chin as if a dam had burst.

"Now, now, blind boy," Ari admonished, menacingly. "You'll be a good little mutant and come with us."

"Where are you taking us?" Angel hissed which seemed very, very wrong on her.

"Somewhere far, far away, in a distant land..."

"Yeah, somewhere we'll never be heard of again." Nudge glared at him.

"I wish. It'll be much more easier with you all gone."

"Aww, poor Ari." Gazzy mocked. "Daddy doesn't give you enough attention back home?"

"Yes, he does!" Ari objected, not liking the pang in his chest and the fact that he was right. "He gives me lots attention. Certainly more than he does you! It's he who wants you dead. He gave me the orders himself."

Total rolled his eyes. "What, are we supposed to believe that? We're not that dull as oppose to you, dogbreath."

Ari narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't like this dog. "I wonder what they'll make of you. I suppose we could use a few more _coats_." Total's horrified expression made him grin in satisfaction.

"Well," Ari continued. "The thought of you all dying is pleasurable. But personally, I think it would be much better if they made you all like us."

The flock all made faces.

Ari became indignant. "It's not _that_ bad."

"To be turned into a hideous flea-infested wolf man or end up in a ditch somewhere in the middle of nowhere." Iggy remarked, pretending to mull these two choices over. His nose had stopped bleeding, the drying blood dripping off his lips as he spoke. "Well, might as well find a body bag to put me in. I'd rather be drowned in a lake than to be put in the hell you're obviously in." He grinned and grunted when a fist made contact with his stomach.

"Same here." Nudge agreed.

"Hey wait. Maybe they can sew more wings on us." Angel said, sounding excited. "We'll look like celestial angels if they did that. Like Celeste." (2)

"I want mines bigger." Total chirped.

Irritated, Ari snapped menacingly, "Shut up or maybe I _will_ kill you all." They ignored him.

He snarled, aimed, and fired at their feet, successfully shutting them up.

But still they snickered as he turned his back on them. For a while he stayed a good distance away from the flock until he came up with a decision.

The school was pining for more experiments lately. They were running out of them because recently, parents have been keeping a leash on their children: not allowed to go out later than six, an adult was always at their side, and the police have been patrolling the streets, limiting their captures to 20 - 28 children per day.

Few have had enough guts to actually come up to him and ask that he go through a bit of testing. And as much as Ari appreciated a few tune-ups—with the exception of his surgically sutured wings—he'd flat out refused. Didn't mean it deterred them from itching to try once more, though. He was, after all, the longest-lasting Eraser they've had so far. Improvements were always needed. Especially, if you were suspected to expire soon.

Well, why don't they try their "improvements" somewhere else? The thought struck him unexpectedly. Yeah, why _don't _they try it somewhere else? Or, to put it quite delicately, _some_one else. Ari snickered in a conniving manner, commending himself for being so clever.

He came back to them with a sadistic grin, making the flock instantly suspicious.

"I think, it would be most satisfying if I brought you back to the School." he revealed. "You know, they missed you so much when you escaped and left me behind. I think they'll be very happy to have their experiments back and reward you for being so cooperative."

They all glared at him. Ari smirked.

One of the Erasers snorted. "Enough taunting, Ari, and let's pack these kids up."

Everything turned all together quiet. To say the flock was shock was a total and complete lie. They were so totally freaked out they didn't have a thing to say. "Holy mother dog goddess of dog heaven." Well, except for Total.

"You..." Nudge's mouth was agape. "You can talk!" She exclaimed as if hearing a mutant dog talk was the most shocking thing in her life. Big surprise there.

"Holy shit." Iggy and Gazzy said simultaneously .

"Iggy! Gazzy!" Angel scolded. (1)

And then suddenly they were all laughing. Real, belly-flopping laughs that went all the way to their toes and irritated the Talking Eraser immensely.

"What's so funny about that?" He grounded out, but the flock either didn't hear him or he was completely ignored. He turned around only to see Ari laughing as well.

"And why are _you_ laughing?!"

Ari wiped tears from his eyes. "Because it's funny!" And then he laughed again, more powerful and longer than before. "Of all the times, why the hell did you choose to talk now, Sam?"

"Look, you're wasting time laughing and fucking around while the new Director is an impatient bitch waiting for these _freaks_ to be waiting in the lab!"

"Freaks?" Total squeaked through his laughs. "You're one to talk!"

And a new wave of laughter erupted among the flock and Ari again.

Samuel seethed, wondering why it was so amusing for him to talk. Yes, it was shocking. Yes, he wasn't expected to suddenly speak like that. In fact, he was the only one to break the eternal silence the other seem to have. But he couldn't help it. Ari was always playing around and teasing the flock without so much as a care as to what he and the others thought; if they had other things to do rather than hear him speak.

He acted like he had all the time in the world. As if it was going to tilt on the very edge of its axis to applaud his every taunt, rant, and egotistical remarks about himself. Fred supposed it was because Jeb hadn't showered him with fatherly attention for a couple years, but it was no reason for him to be such a complete and utter ass sometimes.

He's just glad he didn't have to deal with him for long.

Samuel folded his arms over his chest and tried his best to ignore their laughter.

Ari was the first sober up. "Take them to the chopper." He ordered the Erasers close to them.

They did as they were told.

* * *

The water lapped languorously at the shore, taking its calm almost lucid course gently downstream.

Two bodies lay motionless. One on her stomach the other on his back where blood was slowly trickling a red trail toward the clear water over the smooth, glossy pebbles.

Fang groaned, his head turning both ways before his eyes snapped open, and he stared up at the night sky. Groaning again, he brought a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes once more. _What happened? _His mind was cloudy with the unbearable pain on the left side of his back. Then suddenly, it all came back.

Max, Ari, the flock, the Erasers.

The big fight, after that blocking Max from the bullet.

"Max!" He sat up quickly only to regret it. He was barely able to hold back a yell. "Fuck!" He at least had the dignity to swear.

The bullet embedded in his back sent pain ripple throughout the lower side just beneath his ribs. Blood oozed out from between the crackling blood that only moments ago had served as a covering to his wound.

He breathed heavily to ignore the spasming pain that went through him and stayed still for a while, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

Barely lifting his head, Fang tried his best to survey his surroundings.

The trees above him allowed slivers of moonlight—it was eerily extra bright tonight, too—to shine on him and the tree roots sticking out of the ground like crooked knees. Smooth pebbles, dead leaves, and small plants were randomly placed around him.

But what he was looking for weren't any of these.

_Where's Max?_

To answer his question, he spotted a mop of mussed up blonde hair that glowed in the silver light just a few meters from him. If you could call it a few. To Fang, it was a whole mile considering the bullet wound that half way incapacitated him.

He felt suddenly sick.

_But I have to see if she's okay._

Fully resolved, he breathed out a sigh and tried his best to move. _Come on, Fang. Stop being such a wuss and get your ass _over _there_!

What felt like hours were only a few minutes long—like a whole five minutes long—but he was finally placing a hand on Max's shoulder and shaking her gently. "Max. Max, wake up." A few incoherent groans escaped past her lips.

Fang looked her over, analyzing any wounds on her already battered body. There was only a cut on her forehead. It was shallow, but had bled a lot earlier though it was so minor; blood had stained her hair and shirt. _Why won't she wake up?_

Fang sighed. He shouldn't get too worked up. There was still the fact that his wound was still bleeding.

As if to remind him of that, the world was suddenly starting to spin around him. His head swam and he tried to shake it off, but still it persisted like a stain that wouldn't go. _Shiiit,_ his mind slurred.

Before he could pass out, he heard a twig snap and swiveled his head in the direction in which it came from. Immediately he regretted. His eyes saw dots and a white light. He groaned when a headache pulsed in his temple.

Fang tried to turn away from the light by turning swiftly down. Instead, his head swerved to the right, and the darkness crept around his eyes until he completely blacked out.

But not before spotting wide curious eyes and a red flannel shirt in the darkness and he realized the white light was a flashlight

~*~*~*~*~

He was warm.

It was the first thing Fang felt when he woke up. Or was he really awake?

Was he dead?

If so, death had a twisted way of putting things.

Why wasn't he floating? Wasn't he supposed to be cold? Where was the proverbial white light at the end of the tunnel?

No one answered his thoughts.

But if he _was _dead, he was kind of glad he wasn't alive if it meant finally escaping the Erasers, the School, the whitecoats that wanted to experiment on them. He escaped the fights, the bruises and licking his wounds after. Everything.

_But you made a promise._

He felt himself cringing away from the unknown hand that reached out for him. _A promise? What promise? _he thought, not wanting to leave the familiar security huddled close around him.

His question went unanswered for a while.

_Max needs you._

Then he was suddenly pulled through a tunnel. A black tunnel that sucked him forwards like a vacuum and into a bright, white light that blinded him for a few seconds.

_Finally regaining his senses, he cracked his eyes open to find himself lying in Max's lap. But the surprising part was: he wasn't surprised at all. Just comfortable. And not alone anymore._

_Alone? Anymore? Hasn't he always had the flock with him?_

_Alone, as in a deep loneliness no one else can ease._

_He sighed and looked up._

_Max was asleep but her hand was in his hair. She was soothing him to sleep before she succumbed to blissful rest herself._

_Fang somewhat smiled. It was amusing and yet satisfying watching her sleep. She looked more at peace with everything, and was much quieter this way. He chuckled._

_"You're awake."_

_Fang looked up and found himself drowning in doe brown eyes. His heart pounded against his chest._

_"Why aren't you asleep?" she chided. "I'm the one keeping watch."_

_Fang smirked. "Keeping watch as in falling asleep on the job?"_

_She glared at him. "Up." When Fang didn't move, she bounced her legs. "I said up. My legs are falling asleep."_

_Fang sighed and sat up. "And I was so uncomfortable, too."_

_Max rolled her eyes and stretched out her legs, allowing blood to flow through her veins again._

_He moved next to her, and rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes._

_"Did you have a nightmare again?" Max asked, softly._

_Fang grunted in answer._

_There was silence for a while after. It was soon disturbed, or rather, improved by Max's low voice humming softly a lullaby that she read in a book back at the library in Los Angeles. She knew it because it was a song Jeb sang to her sometimes when they were at the School. When they were still toddlers and Angel and Gazzy weren't born yet._

_Fang was surprised at how beautiful and right Max sounded. He turned his head a little to face forward. He could feel his eyes drooping. "You're just trying to get me back to sleep again, aren't you?"_

_Max laughed softly. "Yep." And continued humming._

_Fang couldn't argue with her. It was working. Her soft voice mixed with the hushed forest surrounding them was slowly luring him back to sleep. _

_If this were one of Max's new abilities, he would be sure not to want it taken away from him. Not ever._

_So right there, he made a promise as he found himself drifting away._

_He would protect Max with his life._

_No matter what._

Fang awoke with a jolt. He sat up on his elbows abruptly, but fell back with a surprised yelp. His side stung and throbbed from the bullet wound Ari had afflicted him. He cursed. _Fuck! When I get my hands on that mutt..._

"Ah, so you're awake," came an unknown, unfamiliar voice. Fang instantly froze.

He turned his head slightly to find an old man probably near his fifties or sixties, sitting beside a bed. But with the man in the way, he couldn't see what exactly was on it.

Fang looked around. He assumed that he was in a small cabin, but not really sure. There were old pictures on the wooden walls, a small dressing table next to the sofa—which was as long as him—he laid under an itchy blanket. A lamp stood on the old wooden top of the dresser lighting the small room. An armoire was to one side near a far wall while a fireplace, crackling with fire, was centered on a wall away from the sofa. An oval, fuchsia rug lay in the center of the whole room.

It was then he realized, horrified, that he was shirtless. His wings were at an angle that made it comfortable for his side. But now that he realized his predicament and the thought of it being _his_ fault that they were exposed..

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

Fang cursed. He tried to move, to hide his wings, but the pain had him hissing and squeezing his eyes shut. _Oh, yeah. Dog boy's in for it when I get my hands on him._

"Ah, ah, none of that." the old man reprimanded. "That bullet wound was very severe and needed stitches. You wouldn't want to break them open again, now do we?" The short, old man stood and came beside him. He had wispy, white hair and large glasses which he rested on his squashed nose, a flannel red shirt and jumper.

Fang scoffed, rolling his eyes and turned his head away from the old man. He wasn't going to trust anyone, not even this old, seemingly harmless man. He may have helped him and stitched his side and wrapped him up in gauze bandages, but he was a stranger nonetheless.

"I can't stay here," Fang said with a hard edge to his voice. He tried to sit up. "I have to help-" Fang bit his lip. If he revealed that there were more of him—somewhere—what's the chance of this guy telling his companions, if he had any? If not, he could make quick work of this guy...

"Your friend?"

Fang froze, eyes widening a fraction of bit.

The man laughed heartily, _sincerely_. "Don't worry. She's right here." He moved out of the way of the sight of the bed and Fang almost choked on his relief.

Max was asleep or unconscious, whichever. But she was okay. And clean. And pretty.

Fang almost got off the sofa, but the man held him back, pressing him down onto the hard material. Fang barely controlled himself.

"You can't _move_. Do you _want _to open your wound again?" The old man sighed when he saw the raw defiance in Fang's eyes. "If you want to help your friend, help yourself first. You can't help anyone if you're injured."

Fang was silent for a while. He had to admit, the man was right. Doesn't mean he had to like it, though. He gave in with a tick of his jaw.

"Good." The old man, satisfied, groaned when he straightened. "I'm not getting any younger these days."

_You think? _Fang thought snidely. He waited for the man to say more. But all he did was stare. Fang inwardly cringed. He knew that look. It was the look of curiosity, wonder, amazement, awe, and... strange hunger.

Another bunch of reasons why he had to get Max and himself out of there.

"My name is Scott." The old man held out his hand as if expecting Fang to shake it with gratitude and sudden warmth. Fang had to bite back a sneer.

Scott awkwardly let his hand drop. "Ah, the untrusting type, aren't you?"

Fang gave the most accurate answer.

"…"

"Well, you can trust me." Scott said hopefully.

"…"

Scott paused. "Will you give me your name?"

Fang thought. It didn't matter if this guy looked up his name in the internet or newspaper or anything to match his physical appearance. For all the world knew, he never existed. "Nick." He inwardly smirked at the name Max gave him whenever they went incognito.

"Okay, Nick, even though I know that's not your real name." Scott saw Fang's frown and smiled. "Don't think I don't know about young kids. I've been young once, you know."

Fang kept from flinching away from the old man's touch as he patted him on the shoulder. "I'll leave you to rest now." Scott headed for the door that Fang never noticed was there before. "And don't get up." He added sternly, staring hard at Fang but also with a light in his eye that creeped him out.

Fang waited a few minutes, making sure that Scott was gone far enough away so that he could get up. Yeah, like he was gonna listen to some old geezer that was probably planning on selling them out, anyway.

Fang grunted as his side gave a slight twinge as he got up from the bed.

"Max?" He grasped her shoulder gently. He looked over her face. There was gauze pad wrapped snuggly against her forehead. There wasn't much damage but her self inflected scratch marks.

His lip twitched. He still had to talk to Max about those.

Her blonde hair was scattered about her head, a flaxen, golden color now that it was clean. Her skin was a light tan now that no dirt caked on her flesh. Her lips were fuller and pinker...

"Max?" He tried again to wake her up (he as well) and finally she groaned and shifted.

Her eyelids fluttered, gracing him with her doe brown eyes. She stared at him for a long time until he realized he was close. Very close. Close as in, two inches away from her face. He backed up quickly.

Shit, was he ever tired of his mistakes. He reeled, biting back his yell and fell onto Max as she was about to sit up.

She cried out, quickly holding him around his back, before falling back onto the pillows.

"Are you alright?" she asked, slightly worried and confused at the same time.

Fang grunted. He suddenly decided he liked his new pillow. His face was buried deep within the crook of her neck, arms at either side of her until he realized that this was not right. She wasn't supposed to know he was enjoying this. In fact, he should be getting up right now.

"Um, excuse me," she began in a small voice, which was unnatural for her to say the least. "But... who are you?"

Fang frowned. "Are you kidding me?"

"Kidding you? Why would I do that?"

Fang was perplexed. Why was Max all of a sudden...

"Really, who _are_ you? Do I know you?"

"I... I'm..."

Max looked around herself, not recognizing her surroundings. "Where am I? Do we live here?"

Fang's eyes widened as she continued. It couldn't be...

She couldn't have...

"And... who am I?"

Amnesia.

* * *

(1) **:snorts of laughter: **Oh, the irony! This whole scene made me laugh. A lot. I never knew I could be _that _funny. Lol. Didn't you ever notice that none of the other Erasers talk. (Unless they did and I never noticed. O.O) So I thought, hell, why not make one talk. They're so damned quiet all the time. Freedom of speech, I say. Pfft. XD

(2) I know Celeste has one pair of wings, but if she had more that would be so cool.

**Miso: **Wow... What a twisted turn of events. o.0

**Revv: **...?

**Miso: **??? What?

**Revv: **You made her lose her memory?

**Miso: **Yeh, so?

**Revv:** Isn't that a bit redundant?

**Miso: **D: I don't think so. I'm not doing it like everyone else.

**Revv: **Okay... if you say so... But I must applaud you, my dear doll. I never thought you would reach this far.

**Miso:** Thank you, thank you. **:**bows**:** Neither did I. :)

**Note: **This story is somewhat short. 14 chapters. Tops. Might be more since I seem to add in between scenes and stuff. As I said, I _am_ gonna finish this story. Even if it kills me!

...

Okay, let's not get carried away there. Heh heh.

(_Who am I? _by Nina Simone. Listen to it. I think it sounds nice.)

R n' r, please! It makes me happy! :3

PLEASE! Come on, I'm losing you guys, aren't I? ):


	7. Three Trapped Tigers

**Miso:** I am SO SORRY for being late with this chapter, ya guys. But on the day I WAS going to update (and that's the truth, too) there was an island-wide black-out. WAPA caught on fire and we had no light for TWO days. Then they started rotating the current through neighborhoods, then finally we got it back FOR GOOD.

But then I realized, how am I gonna update if it was Thanksgiving and I had NO COMPUTER? I finally got it back on Saturday. Che, but I had no internet. Lol. Talk about torture. xP

And for why I posted today, Thursday, was because I'm actually working on another fic. It's another Max x Fang story! :D We all know how much we love that! ;3

But I won't be nice with it because it was supposed to be a Halloween fic and I'm SO late with it. Like, a MONTH late. It's an angst/horror, so... look for it! n.n

So, now you know.

**Disclaimer:** Happy belated Thanksgiving, guys! :D

**Warning: **Nein.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Three Trapped Tigers  
Rated T (for now)_

* * *

Fang watched as Max took in her surroundings with sincere curiosity. She wasn't faking, he realized after ten minutes of watching this. She really has forgotten everything. Even what happened to her back at…

He cringed away from the memory. No need to remind himself of the helplessness he felt back then.

But how could she have amnesia? Did she hit her head somewhere or something? Is that how she got the cut on her forehead? He'd just thought she'd got it from the fight back by the cabin. She didn't know how she got a cut on her forehead either obviously, so it was irrelevant to ask her.

The most he could remember was lunging at her to block the bullet then falling, and then… then what? Only Max was conscious long enough—or at least that's what he thought—to know what had happened to them.

He wanted so badly for her to remember. Why, he didn't know? He didn't understand why still felt any emotions for her other than friendship after she turned him down more—how many times _did_ he get turned down, anyway?

Well, he didn't actually get turned down. She just... kinda... ran away.

Still, it was more than clear she didn't feel the same about him as he did her.

Guess he was just a glutton for punishment.

But just thinking of her not even having him in her memories hurt on a level he never thought reachable.

Fang contemplated many ways in which he could make her remember him, the flock, and the School which they were running from. Speaking of which, they could find them anytime soon. But he also didn't want her to remember what had happened to her.

"You know, you never told me your name."

Fang looked up at the sound of her voice from his stiff position on the sofa. The old man had came back unexpectedly—or maybe he wasn't paying attention to his return, so wrapped up in the shock of Max's amnesia and all—and had gotten so angry he was edging on scarlet.

Honestly, Fang didn't really care if the man had a stroke. At least he would escape, taking Max with him without difficulty. But since he didn't, he would have to deal with the frustration of being ordered around by a stranger, and unwillingly went back to the sofa.

Max's clenched hand around his wrist had stopped him. Apparently, she didn't trust the old man either. Well, at least some sense had lingered behind despite her amnesia, he thought, remembering the wariness in her hazel eyes as she stared at Scott.

"Fang," he answered.

Max blinked. "Fang? That's a strange name. Did your parents call you that because you chew things a lot?"

"Never had parents."

"What?" Max's eyes widened incredulously. "Never had parents? How can you not have parents? Everyone's supposed to have parents!"

"Maybe I was born in a test tube." At the puzzled expression on her face, he asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Max paused. "Uh, well..." She scratched the back of her head. "Um, I don't know."

"Nothing?"

She shook her head. "You?"

"Nothing much." He hesitated, thinking that he should at least tell her the basics—which to him, it was. "I never knew my parents because I was raised in a test lab. Like you." he added.

There was a pause before Max laughed out loud. "You're so funny, you know that? A test lab." She scoffed.

"I'm serious."

"Mhm. Sure you are." She cut her eyes at him. "You're telling me that we were born and raised in a lab where we underwent numerous tests with no clue as to who our parents are or why we're there in the first place? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

She giggled a little more to herself, saying, "You have a funny way of putting things, you know that? Are you sure _you_ weren't the one who was hit in the head? Because I find it hard to make sense of the things you're trying to tell me." Her voice became louder the longer she spoke. "I don't know about you, but I know I have parents."

Fang glared, becoming annoyed with her obstinacy. "Oh yeah? Then tell me, what are their names?" He saw her stiffen. "Where are they right now? Do you think they even know you exist?"

Max was silent for a moment as she stared at him. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she said, "But I can't be… I just… You're serious?"

"Look." Fang slowly, carefully stretched out his right wing. At Scott's observation which he reluctantly allowed, his wing was grazed by the bullet so he shouldn't move it for a while but it was necessary to show her. Of course, he could've moved the other one.

Poor thinking on his part.

Max's eyes widened as slowly as he stretched out his wing. "What…?"

"You have them, too." He said, softly.

Slowly, she turned. And, as he said, she did have wings. They were a pale tan, white streaks ran across the feathers and splotched with a variety of brown spots. Like an owl's or a falcon's or something in that category...

Straightening her back, she tried to do as he did: extending the additional appendage across. But found that it was more difficult than it looked.

"Um, how do I do that?" She gestured at his wing.

Fang shrugged. "Comes naturally."

"Yeah, sure. Big help you're being." Max rolled her eyes then reached back for her right wing.

Fang watched as she touched it tentatively with her hands, slowly caressing the feathers between her fingers. He had to admit, her wings were beautiful. Even more beautiful than his own basic black. But, he thought absently, she'd always be beautiful even if she didn't have wings.

_I shouldn't be thinking that. _Yet he did. He couldn't help it.

Her voice was timid as she spoke. "How…? Is this…" She looked at him. "Are we angels?"

"Not even close."

"Then how do we… have wings?"

"Born in a test lab, remember? (1) Whitecoats grafted avian DNA into us before we were born."

"Whitecoats?"

"Scientists." She looked troubled as she continued to pet her wings. "Isn't that illegal?"

Fang shrugged. "Maybe that's why they're doing it secretively."

There was a pause.

"Can they come off?" Max asked, indicating her wing. "Or are they attached to our…?"

"Attached." Fang smirked, inwardly. When Max regains her memory, that is, _if_ she regains her memories, he was sure she was going to be embarrassed for sounding so moronic. He frowned. If she ever overcomes what Ari did to her, that is.

"What's my name?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

She gave him a 'duh' look. "My name?"

"Max."

"Max...?" When she received no further answer, she frowned. "That's it?"

He nodded.

"No last name? No middle name? Just… Max?"

He _could_ just give her her full name. But he was having too much fun. "Yep."

Max scrunched up her nose. "Oh, jeez. What kind of name is that? Who even gave me such a lousy name? Those whitecoats? Is it some kind of identification for them to easily know us or something? "

"Nope. You."

"What?"

Oh, this was too much fun. He knew amusing himself at her expense was a bad idea, but he would deal with the consequences later. "You named yourself Max. Didn't think of anything better."

"Oh, this coming from a guy whose name is _Fang_?"

He grinned. "I bite stuff."

"Yeah, like me."

Fang's grin suddenly left his face. The simple statement made him hot even though he knew she didn't mean anything by it. He looked away from her, shaking away the image of him nibbling on an exposed part of her skin, instead switching to more important matters. "We have to get out of here."

Max nodded, agreeing. She felt it, too. She didn't really know the old man. He seemed nice enough, supposedly saving the both of them and the way he acted so mother hen-like and all, but for some reason she couldn't name, she didn't trust anyone besides the boy on the sofa across the room.

She looked at his wings that rested unmoving at his flanks. They were so huge and so black they glistened turquoise in the lamplight. She had a feeling the color represented him in some way: tall, dark and mysterious.

His skin was pale, but maybe it was as smooth as it looked. He looked strong, his arms were corded and he had washboards abs that any girl would want to run their hands over.

She blushed at that then diverted her gaze to his hair which was as black as his wings and glossy. And when he opened his eyes to look back at her, she thought she would drown in the depths of black. But as she looked closer, they were a really dark brown. Brown so dark it appeared black. Like black coffee. She smiled charmingly. "You have pretty eyes."

Fang blinked. Now he was convinced she had amnesia. She would never have said that before.

At least not so openly, the obnoxious part of his mind said.

Before he could respond, the door opened and Scott entered. Again.

Really, Fang was getting kind of tired of seeing the old man.

"Well, I see you two are still up." They didn't respond. He smiled, nonetheless and went over to Max. Fang predictably tensed. "Calm down, sonny, I'm not going to harm her. Just a quick check up."

Like hell, Fang thought.

Scott sat at the edge of the bed beside Max who shrank away from him. "Oh, not you, too. I promise I'm not going to hurt the two of you." He talked to them as if they were wounded animals and that alone had Fang on full alert.

"Sorry but not everyone is as legit as words on a stone. That includes you."

"Well, I'm trustworthy," Scott replied. "Can you at least start to trust me by letting me help your friend?"

"You already helped her."

"Yes. I suppose I have. But you're never sure whether a cut will get infected sooner or later. It bled a lot."

Fang didn't reply to the excuse to get closer to Max as Scott reached to remove the bandages around her head but remained tense. There was a purple bruise on the right side of her forehead, the cut at her eyebrow to her hairline. It didn't have stitches, didn't need them.

"There now. See?"

And it sure as hell didn't look like it would get "infected."

"What are you, some kind of doctor?" Fang asked, suspiciously.

"Why," Scott looked somewhat taken aback. "yes. Yes, I am. How'd you know?"

Shit. "Leave."

The old doctor sighed. "I know you don't trust me but must you be so hostile?"

Fang glared with eyes so black they reminded Max of burning coal.

"Well, my dear. I guess you heal quite quickly. You won't need these bandages anymore." Scott said quickly. "Your…friend," He eyed Fang strangely. "On the other hand will take some time to heal. That bullet wound on his back was nearly fatal. Can you keep him in place until he does?"

"Bullet wound?" Alarm filled her voice.

"Yes. He was shot in the back and you were unconscious with a nasty cut on your head. You're both lucky I found you." Scott said, preening with pride. "Both your clothes are washed. I had borrowed you my shirt until then." He added to Max.

Scott stood when he saw the lethal glare on "Nick's" face intensify. It frightened him. Could he burn a hole in his wall with that look?

Yes, he thought as he left, feeling the fierce look still on his back. Yes, he can.

He only returned to give Max her clothes.

Max felt her head. The shallow cut was scabbed and twinged under her fingertip. The bruise on her forehead was also sensitive but healing. She looked at Fang and noticed the look of cold, unmitigated fury on his features and shivered.

"You were shot?" She asked in a small voice.

He nodded, stiffly.

"How?"

"Ari." he growled, wanting to beat the old man to a bloody pulp.

That bastard undressed her! He hadn't noticed it before but now he saw that the shirt she was wearing was not the yellow she wore last night. He wanted so bad to rip it into unrecognizable pieces.

Not only that, but since they were unconscious he had had enough time to thoroughly check their wings! And worse, he was a doctor! He might've been shot, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stay here any longer.

"Who's Ari?" she asked. Why did that name sound familiar?

"An Eraser."

_Okay, maybe not. _"Eraser? You mean as in a _pencil_ eraser? I don't think they have hands to hold guns, Fang. And you _named_ it? Are you sure we didn't break out of a mental ward?"

Silence took over at first before Fang burst out with laughter, mollifying the anger he felt and causing Max to give him a peeved look.

Oh man. Did she even know how amusing it was to hear her talk like that? To sound so bewildered by the fact that a 'pencil eraser' had shot him in his back. He smirked cruelly. Yes. Maybe Ari was just that. An insignificant eraser who had no inkling of sense in his brain.

"Genetically altered humans who turn wolf when hunting us."

Max tilted her head in wonder. "Ooh, like werewolves?"

"Something like that. They don't change when there's a full moon, though."

Max laughed softly. "I see." Her stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trust to eat anything from him."

Max nodded. "Guess we'll go hungry for a while."

"Guess so." Fang closed his eyes. "We're leaving tomorrow, so don't worry about food."

"But you're hurt! You need more—"

"I don't want to stay here for too long. Do you?"

Max's shoulders slumped. "I guess not."

"Good." Fang got as comfortable as he could get. "Now get some sleep."

Max scrunched her nose up in a scowl. So pushy.

* * *

Angel held Total tightly to herself as he growled at the surrounding Erasers that mocked, goaded, and laughed at their trapped forms in their dog crates. Total so wanted to snap off the fingers that stuck through the bars of their prison but Angel wouldn't allow him. They'd kill him.

"What's wrong, little birdie? Scared?" A pair of hairy fingers entered pass the bars. "Want your mommy?" The Eraser laughed. Total growled again.

"Hey! Leave her alone, you hairy freak!" Gazzy grasped the metal bars of his cage tightly as the Eraser kneeled in front of his cage. A moment passed before it suddenly leaped forward with a 'boo', startling him so bad he fell back with a yell. They Eraser laughed.

Gazzy's hands clenched. _No, Gazzy. Don't_. He looked up at the sound of Angel's voice and reluctantly nodded at the plea in her eyes.

"Face it, freaks. Your leaders aren't here to lead you anymore. They're _dead._" Laughter echoed around them again.

Later, when the Erasers were tired of taunting them without getting a response, Angel said, "Max and Fang aren't dead."

"How do you know that?" Nudge looked through the holes in her crate.

"I don't know. But I just know they're not."

"You're desperate." Iggy said, not unfurling from his curled position in his crate. It was bigger than the others so it gave him room. "You'll think up anything to keep cool. We all will."

"They're alive! I just know they are!"

"You saw how they fell into that river and I heard them. Those were rapid waters, Angel. Even if they survived falling in the river there's no chance they survived the waterfall."

"Yeah, Angel," the Gasman agreed, hopelessly. "Fang got shot and Max fell in the river with him. You saw those rocks. They were sharp. They could kill anybody"

"No! They survived! They're probably somewhere hurt and can't get to us now. But I just know they're alive." Angel was stubborn if nothing else and if she had a hunch about something she would never let it go.

"Okay, okay." Iggy sighed. "Let's just say, they _are_ alive." _Which they're not._ Iggy winced. Crap, no use even thinking that part. Angel heard that as well."How can they get to us if 1: they're hurt and 2: they don't know where we are?"

Angel stopped short. "I don't know…" she said in a small, trembling voice.

"Stop it, Iggy. You're gonna make her cry." Nudge said angrily.

"I'm just stating the facts."

"Yeah, well, keep them to yourself, then."

Gazzy came to the defense of Iggy. "He was just trying to help, Nudge."

"Yeah, he can help someone else instead of hurting Angel. She's your sister. You'll choose the blind guy in the group over your own blood?"

"I—"

Iggy was predictably offended. "Hey, I'm more useful than a nonstop chatterbox who's better at mouthing off a person's ear than fighting."

The three members of the flock continued to argue back and forth, hurling insults at each other. The way they quarreled stunned Angel.

Families weren't supposed to do that. Of course they would have meaningless fights here and there, but they weren't supposed to try to hurt each other. They were supposed to help and comfort one another when one was sad, or share in their time of happiness or need.

Angel covered her ears, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Stop it!"

Everything was instantly quiet.

"Stop it, just stop it! We're not supposed to fight this way!" Angel cried softly in Total's black fur.

The Gasman, Nudge, and Iggy forgot about their fight in an instant to soothe the youngest of flock as best they can.

"I wish," Angel sniffed after a moment. "I wish Max and Fang were here. At least we'd be able to know what to do next if they were." Total nuzzled her cheek to comfort her.

Even Iggy had to admit that was true.

"Angel?" Nudge broke the silence that had settled over them. "What happened to Max?"

Angel tensed, knowing what she was asking.

"You're the only one who knows besides Fang and Iggy, but they wouldn't tell us. Would you?"

"Nothing happened, Nudge." Iggy interjected before Angel could say anything.

"Don't lie." She glared at him, then gentled her gaze toward Angel. "Something _did_ happen, didn't it, Angel?"

Angel nodded.

"Would you tell us?" Gazzy asked.

She didn't answer for a while, then, "Yes."

Iggy laid his arm over his head, his eyes a translucent and emotionless color. "You don't have to—"

"But I want to." Angel countered.

She didn't start right away, smoothing out Celeste's fur, starting from the tip of her ears to her frilly pink (1) dress to the end of her large brown feet. She tinkered with the wire halo above the small bear's head, straitening the wire before pushing the fur away from the black beady eyes.

"Angel?" Nudge prompted.

Angel was buying time but even Gazzy was growing impatient.

Feeling as if the world was suddenly on her shoulders, she said, "She was raped."

* * *

The next morning Fang was aware of someone next to him. He opened his eyes to see a head full of blonde hair. "Max?" Why was her face so close to his?

"He was here earlier." she said suddenly, her eyes closed.

"Huh?" Fang asked dumbly.

"That old man. Scott. He was here."

Fang tensed, now remembering the past events of yesterday and last night.

"I woke up just before he came in. I pretended to be asleep but I could feel him hovering over me. And he, well…" She touched her wing, still looking as if she didn't believe it to be hers. "He touched my wing and said it was 'marvelous.' The way he said it creeped me out. Then he was mumbling some mumbo jumbo junk." She finally looked at him. "You were right. We have to leave."

Fang nodded though he kept to himself. The thought of anyone else touching her infuriated him; and that wasn't the only thing that had him puzzled.

Her body was so close to his and having effects on him he was surprised he hadn't kissed her yet. His chest was bare, and her arm was burning a hole right where it touched over his heart. He felt like he was on fire.

Summoning up the courage to make a coherent sentence, he said, "You're dressed?"

She nodded.

"Good." He got up after she did and carefully shrugged on the clean black vest and jacket that was left for him on the arm of the sofa, relieved that finally the contact of her body left. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Is everything about you black?"

The unexpected question had him staring at her a while before it penetrated his mind. He shrugged. "Yeah. Guess so."

Max hummed, thoughtfully, looking him up and down. "Looks good on you."

She turned from him before he could answer. Actually, he wouldn't have been able to answer had she not. This new Max was… flirting with him? Nah, she couldn't be.

Could she?

Shaking his head, he stood before the thick oak wood door.

Slowly, he turned the knob and opened it.

What he saw there, made him froze.

* * *

**Miso: :**gasps in shock**: **No, not that. Anything but that. It's… It's…

A cliffhanger! **:**dies**:**

**Revv: **Don't mind her. She's just overwhelmed. She'll wake up whenever she can. Like, say, next week?

(1) This IS true, right? :/ I have to look back and see...

(2) Is this the right color? I forgot... -.-

Until next time, buh bye!

Please leave a review on your way out!


	8. Doctor Who

**Miso:** I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, guys. But I still have no internet at home, and for most of the week before Christmas I had to take charge over my club's consetion stand (Environmental Club rox my sox :3), and then we went snorkeling on Tuesday, and even when I did get to get to come in the library I couldn't stay long cuz my teachers were having meetings, and you're just wasting your time reading this when you could be reading something better. :)

So, no I'll just give you this chapter and hope that you forgive me.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Doctor Who  
_Rated T (for now)

* * *

_"Oh, my God..."

At Max's horror-filled voice, Fang snapped out of his shocked daze. _This man's sick..._

The lab they stood motionless in looked as if it had popped out of the Twilight Zone.

Beakers, microscopes and glass vials in wooden containers covered the old, scratched surfaces of the tables that aligned each other in three rows. Metal bookshelves were pressed up against the white walls, large books and tomes filling up the spaces till there was no more room left, papers and files spilling haphazardly from their pages.

A couple of titanium operating tables, covered with dusty and unwashed blankets, were poised in the center of the room, arm and leg straps dangling over the sides. What appeared to be rust was actually dried blood on their gleaming beds, already flaking at the edges. There was more on the floor. As if a bucket had tipped over and spilled the nauseating substance over the edge…

Large cabinets revealed dead amphibians, snakes, large insects and other animals of the like stored in jars through their glass windows. There were even some of them that Fang believed looked like a human hand, eyes, innards, an ear...

Old computers, machines, and even bigger microscopes made up the rest of the chaotic lab, papers and trash scattered all over the linoleum floor.

It was the two shapes tucked furtively away in the corner of the vast room that caught his attention and made a cold chill slip down his spine. He didn't need to remove the coverings to know what they were.

The two test tubes peeked out from under the heavy blankets, their glass surfaces gleaming in the dim glow of the fluorescent lights overhead.

"Max, where are you going?" he hissed, watching as Max made her way to the cabinets.

She frowned at one of the glass jars in the cabinet and reached for it. "I thought this guy said he was a doctor."

Fang grabbed her hand. "He lied. Now come on, we're getting out of here." He led her back to the room and closed the door as quietly as possible with a finality that made his tensed body relax. But it wasn't over yet. They still had to find a way to get out.

But how? This was the door the old man had taken, the only one so far he'd seen him leave through and return. He saw no other way out. There weren't even any freaking windows!

"Fang?"

Fang opened his eyes to see Max sitting back on the sofa, her teeth biting fervently at her nails. She looked nervous, her eyes wide and afraid and focusing blankly in front of her. It wasn't a sight he was used to seeing.

"How are we gonna get out?"

He sat next to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We'll find a way. Don't worry." He gave her a reassuring smile, and then looked around the room for a second time. _Yeah, keep lying to her, Fang. It'll only make her better once you get yourselves dissected next. Just like the toads in the jars. You'll be his next experiment._

Not if he could help it.

Fang may have been shot, but he's survived way worse conditions than that. One crazy old man wasn't going to experiment on them just to get the satisfaction out of mutilating their bodies and studying what makes them tick.

In that instant, he remembered seeing something out of place back in the lab. Something that didn't seem quite right. He stood and pulled Max with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, having no other choice but to follow him back into the lab since she couldn't break free of the tight grip he had on her wrist.

He didn't answer until he'd found the thing that was out of place.

It was an elevator, weird-looking and almost capsule-shaped, nestled behind one of the old computers. He didn't know where it led. Hopefully outside where all the sun was.

Max came up next to him. "Does it go outside?"

"Hopefully."

It was risky, though. What if Scott was waiting for them when they reached the top?

Not waiting a second longer, Max pushed the button next to it, eager to be out of this creepy place.

There was a _ding!_ sound and the titanium door slid to one side.

_So it_ _wasn't_ _an elevator_…

No, it was some kind of revolving door. Like the one in that green building back on 31st Street...

Fang reached for the door on the other side of the "elevator" and slowly turned the knob then pushed it open, not stepping out further should anything charge at them unexpectedly from the other side.

Still, he cautiously headed out and swept the area with a critical eye once there was none.

The small living room (it has windows!) lay motionless under his gaze. Nothing jumped out at them; nothing was aiming a gun at their heads.

And there was no sign of the old man _anywhere._ Fang thought this was almost too good to be true. He could almost taste the freedom on his tongue as he reached the front door.

Yeah...too good to be true.

Scott was there. Waiting right on the other side, a rifle aimed steadily at chests.

_Fuck!_

He gestured with the gun. "Back up."

Fang slowly did, keeping Max behind him. The fierce scowl on his face never wavered, his eyes smoldering with contempt as Scott followed them with the rifle still poised. Kicking the door close behind him, the old man gestured toward the couch Fang saw in his sweep.

Still keeping Max as close to him as possible, Fang sat, trying his best to block Scott's view of her, though, it didn't quite matter since Scott had already his fair share of her body. That made a tick work in his jaw.

Max's breath tickled over his neck in an agitated pace. She was scared, Fang realized.

"I had always known," Scott said in a soft voice, mostly to himself. "I always knew I wasn't harebrained. For years they have been calling me a lunatic; they didn't believe it was true. They thought I was crazy, but I was right all along, and you're living proof of that. I told them! I told them that I saw them flying north three months ago. Their beautiful wings, lean bodies, glittering lights... Angels! Right in my very backyard!"

Fang gave him a blank stare. What the hell…? The man was rambling on and on...

"I thought you said we weren't angels." Max whispered in an accusatory tone. Fang nudged her to be quiet.

"What do you want?" He asked in a low voice, interrupting the old scientist.

"What do I want?" Scott repeated, breathlessly. "Why, I want the world to see that I'm _not_ a lunatic!"

"Too late for that." Max mumbled.

Fang's lip twitched.

"You must've fallen." Scott pointed the rifle at Fang. "Your wings are as black as pitch. You're a fallen angel. And she," he pointed at Max who was held tightly from view, and gave the most empathetic expression. "She must've come for you. To take you back to heaven. She must be a messenger sent from God himself."

Max was shaking, but not from fear anymore. Fang heard the little snorts escaping her from behind him, her hands clenching the back of his jacket as she tried not to laugh.

He was trying his damndest not laugh either but she was making it so hard...

"But something must've happened." Scott continued. "I found you by the river while out doing my daily bird watching. Some bastards must've shoot you out of the sky!"

_Not exactly_. "So how do you plan on keeping us here?"

Scott didn't miss a beat. "Easy. I'm going to shoot you both and taxiderm (thx, Zo!) your bodies in for the world to see."

They both froze. _Oh, shit_. Fang frantically searched his mind for a plan all the while keeping his face impassive.

Scott flung out his hand, pointing at something on his small table. "I read the Bible every day! I've memorized my Psalms and Proverbs. Please just let me do this and I'll never ask God for anything again!"

Fang didn't spare the book a single glance. "Look," he said carefully as he thought of a way to grab the weapon from the psychopathic, old man. He was nuts! "We're not angels. So why don't you just let us go—"

"Never! I'm never going to be called a fool again! You are my only proof to the world!" He cocked his gun.

"Wait!" Max shoved Fang from her to hold up her hands. "You're right! We _are_ angels!"

Fang whipped his head around with wide eyes. She ignored him.

"I am right, aren't I?" Scott's voice quivered. He sounded as if he wanted to fall to his knees in front of her and kiss her feet.

_If he does that, I don't think I'll be able to hold in my laughter any longer._ "Yes. You are right." Max took on a sorrowful look that would've made Angel's look like an amateur. "I did come here to save him. He fell out of heaven by mistake. And I was sent here to get him back. Thing is, you weren't suppose to know. _No one's_ suppose to know about us. There were people trying to shoot us. And when he got hit…" She brought her hands to her face and sniffled.

Fang almost snickered. There was no doubt Max would get the part if she were to try out for . He admired the way she was attempting to distract Scott long enough for him to grab the gun from his hands.

Preferably, he'd rather rip the old man's arms off _then_ grab the gun, but he resigned himself to go along with Max's plans.

"Oh, dear." Scott lowered the gun an inch.

_Score one for me. Let's see if I can make two._ The gears were working fast in Max's brain now."You see, he's my mate."

Fang's eyes widened again but remained silent. _Mate?!_

"And I was worried he would die so I wanted to land here. Unfortunately, I must've hit my head and we lost consciousness and found ourselves here. That's why we couldn't trust you at first." She smiled a smile that could convince even Hitler. "Now that we've heard your side of the story, we finally understand. You saved us. Heaven will reward your heroics for doing so."

Scott completely lowered his rifle to stare ruefully at her. She was such a sweet girl. Too bad he had to kill her.

Fang pounced as soon as he did. He kicked the old man down, snapped the weapon in half over his leg and pulled Max to her feet, running out the door.

The loud, lurid curses faded behind them as they tore through the forest. They were nothing but a blur, streaking across the shadowed greenery like the hounds of hell were at their heels.

About quarter of a mile away, Max couldn't take another step. "Fang. Fang! Slow down. You're killing me here!" To her relief, he did.

"What?" He turned and looked down at her bent and panting form.

Sweat slid down her arms and creased her forehead. "Jeez, how long can you run nonstop like that?"

"A long time."

Max was astonished. "No kidding?"

He didn't answer her question. "Come on, let's go. We can't stay here."

"You may still have enough energy to keep going but I don't." Yet she followed him nonetheless, not wanting to be left behind.

Her feet sank in damp mossy places as she walked. She was amazed by how quickly the forest around her changed. The leaves were very green, greener than anything she'd ever seen. The trees were monstrous, vines wounding around fallen trunks, rocks green with moss. It was humid and smelled earthy. Silence surrounded them.

"It's so quiet." She tried to rub the nervousness away.

"Better that way."

"Then how will we know if anyone's following us if we can't hear them?"

Fang stopped. "Good point."

"Can't we just, you know," she gestured toward the sky. "Fly out of here?"

He folded his arms over his chest and leaned gently back against a trunk that was way higher than his head. "My wing still hurts like hell. You _might_ be able to fly, but you can't be on your own. And helicopters might be searching for us, so no. Can't risk it."

"Helicopters? Why would helicopters be looking for us?"

"Remember what I told you about Erasers and whitecoats?"

She nodded.

"They're after us. We're the first successful experiments to live longer than the others. They'll do anything to get us back."

"Can you elaborate please? I still find it hard to believe why they're after us if they're the ones to let us out in the first place."

Fang sighed, deciding that this was the best time to tell her. It was just the thought of talking more than an hour that was daunting.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

He told her everything, not including what happened more than two nights ago. He told her about the flock, from the capture and rescue of Angel to the big escape down in the sewers in New York, the stay at Anne's and her betrayal, their trip to Disney World, the voice in her head, his blog, etc, etc.

Max was silent, her eyes wide as she tried to process everything he had told her. "I have… a voice… in my head?"

Fang nodded. His jaw was sore.

"Was I… schizophrenic like that kid or something?"

He shook his head.

There was another moment of silence, one Fang was thankful for, closing his eyes before Max shrieked. He shot to his feet in an instant, expecting an attack. He looked down at Max who had her hands to her mouth.

"We have to find them!"

Fang furrowed his brows. "Why did you scream like that?"

"Because of what you said!" She stood up. "They could be in trouble!"

He barely got two words out before she grabbed his hand and started pulling him along. "We have to find them!"

"Hey! Hold on!" He pulled her to a stop. "We don't know where they are."

"Then we have to look!"

"Listen, there's a good chance they might've been captured."

She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Erasers?"

Fang had to keep from smiling. She looked so cute like that. It reminded him of the time he caught Gazzy digging through his dresser for a pair of pants to use as a fuse for one of Iggy's experimental bombs, though not in the same context. He shook his head in amusement. "Yeah."

Her shoulders slumped. "They could be anywhere now, couldn't they?"

He nodded.

Max sighed and crossed her arms over her stomach.

She looked so dejected right then it made her want to soothe her. Without thinking, he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear for the second time that day. "Don't worry. We'll find them." She looked up at him with big brown eyes that seared him. She nodded, smiling.

He took her hand back in his. "Come on."

Max allowed him to pull her along. She continued to smile at his back as he led her through the large forest. Fang was really nice, though he could be obnoxious at times. But in the small time they've spent together, she could tell that he was someone she could trust with her life. And, seemingly enough, she with his. If the time came for him to fight to protect her, he would undoubtedly take a bullet for her.

And she could remember him doing just that. It was faint but she could remember the rushing waters against her skin after he'd jump in front of Ari's bullet and then...

Nothing.

The things he told her helped to put a few things perspective but he didn't know what happened after he blacked out.

Not only that, but she felt a strange attractiveness towards him. There were times that she flirted with him without thinking, she would try to strike up conversation just to hear him speak, and whenever he looked at her, her body would heat up. Makes her wonder what their relationship was like before she lost her memories.

"Hey."

He grunted in answer.

"What were we like?"

"We?"

"Yes, we. As in you and me."

"What do you mean?" Fang asked, not turning around. He brushed aside a low branch as he tried to maneuver around the dense foliage.

"You know…" She waved vaguely without him seeing. "As in, relationship-wise."

Fang stopped cold, causing her to bump into his back. "Ow. Why'd you stop like that?"

"What kind of relationship?"

Max rubbed her nose, her eyes watering. God, his back was hard. "I don't know. You tell me."

Silence.

She looked up at him. He still had his back to her but she could see that his shoulders were tense. She reached out to touch his shoulder. "Fang?"

In the next second the _whip-whip_ of a helicopter roared overhead. Fang leaped back, taking her down with him beneath an awning of bushes. She tried to get up but he held her down, hissing, "Stay down."

Max kept quiet beneath him as the chopper circled above a few times. The branches overhead swayed from the force of the blades before it disappeared from sight. Fang waited a few more minutes before he was sure he couldn't hear them anymore.

"Are they gone?"

Fang looked down at the inflection in Max's voice. He hadn't noticed before but now that the danger was gone he suddenly realized the position they were in. He lay on top of her, his arms at either side of her shoulders. Her hair was tangled in the bush they lay hidden under and her eyes were wide.

He would've laughed at her expression had they not been in this position.

She dusted herself of dead leaves and dirt. "Were those the guys—"

"Yeah."

"We should keep moving, right?"

"Yep."

When a few more seconds passed and he still hadn't got off from her, she coughed. "You're not exactly _that _light, you know."

She sighed in resignation, pulling a stick from her hair. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't fucking believe that Max had gotten away from him. _Again_.

Ari snarled and swatted the water in front of him. He swore so much the other Erasers around him couldn't believe he was ten years old.

He'd come here to find Max's body and return it to the lab. Since the waterfall wasn't so far away, he'd thought that she washed ashore at the end of the river. Technically, this wasn't it. The waterfall was a few meters back, but the water was strong enough to bring her here and not further downstream.

The helicopter he'd sent hasn't come back yet. Maybe they'll come up with something. But just in case…

Ari jerked his chin at one of the others. "You." The Eraser came to him. "Look further downstream and see if her body's there. Report back to me when you're done."

He waited for the Eraser to leave before he inspected the area again. Something on the ground caught his peripheral vision as moved to jump onto a nearby stepping stone. There was dried blood on one of the smooth rocks just a little ways from the water's edge. Picking it up, he sniffed it.

Blood. And not just any blood, it was Fang's blood. He'd made that weakling bled enough for him to identify it anywhere.

_Don't forget. He kicked your ass and handed it back to you yesterday._

Ari snarled. _Yeah, but I shot him._

_That's because he jumped out in front of Max._

Ari snarled again. Oh, yeah. He was going to make that bastard pay for taking away what's his if it was the last thing he did. He crushed the rock so tightly in his hand that it was dust once he opened it.

* * *

"How strong are we?"

"Strong enough."

"Strong enough to crush a boulder?"

Fang paused and looked up from what he was doing to see Max gazing at a large rock a little ways from where he was. "I don't think so. Why?"

Max shrugged. "Cuz if we were, it'd be cool."

Fang snorted, resuming his version of a campfire before nightfall settled in—or at least tried to. Iggy was always the one to do them, as blind as he was. That's why he always left it to the professional, so it's kind of sad that he couldn't do one without his help. He would ask Max, but he didn't think she could remember how to write even her own name at the moment.

The setting sun was casting orange and pink lights streaking across the blue sky. Unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, it was all he could see from under all this green. "We're strong enough to beat the crud out of an adult. Does that make up for not being able to crush a boulder?"

She looked at him weirdly. "Why would I beat up an adult?"

"Cuz they hurt us first."

"Do they have a reason?"

Fang scoffed. She sounded as if she resented beating up grown-ups. He, of course, enjoyed it immensely. Especially if they deserved it. "I told you, they want to _experiment_ on us."

"Is that—"

"Look, Max, stop asking me so much questions! I've said all of what I could say to you before." Not that he wanted to shout at her, but the damned fire _won't start_. He cursed as once again a splinter lodged into his fingernail. The stick he was using didn't so much as cause a smoke to indicate the fire was only just smoldering underneath the heap of dead foliage.

Pitching the stick away, he sat back and rolled his shoulders, closing his eyes. His would was still slightly sensitive, limiting his movements so he opted to rubbing his right shoulder. He sighed.

"Are you okay?"

Fang opened his eyes to see Max standing in from of him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah. My back just hurts like hell."

Max frowned, but said nothing more. He wouldn't want help. Boys are weird, she thought.

She looked down at his poor rendition of a campfire and almost laughed. "What is _that_?"

Fang followed her gaze and flushed, looking away.

"Were you trying to make a campfire?"

He didn't answer as Max crouched down next to it. "First of all, you're supposed to put stones around it." She did this. "To keep the fire from spreading and creating a forest fire. As much as I don't like being surrounded by all these monstrous trees, I'd really like to see them when I'm flying again."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Flying?"

"Yes, flying. I have wings, don't I?"

"And who's going to teach you?"

"You are, silly." Then she paused. "When you're better, of course."

Fang snorted.

Max threw all the dead leaves he'd piled up together away and gathered some firewood nearby, placing new leaves underneath them. "I hope you don't get lost on your own. You'd be hopeless."

"Oh, then I'm so lucky to have you." Fang replied, sarcastically.

"Yes, you are." Max grinned at him with white teeth , causing his heart to flutter in his chest. She then grabbed another stick and furiously started to twist it. Soon enough, smoke rose out from the makeshift campfire.

Fang frowned and Max laughed at that. "You should see your face. It's comical!"

He grumbled under his breath, feeling as if he'd been showed up by a girl. Which he was.

"Ick. I feel so dirty." Max said after a pause, rubbing her arms which were smudged with dirt from earlier. "I wish there was a shower nearby."

"Oh, and another thing I forgot to tell you about." Fang said who was amused by that. Honestly, he was having a fun time just dropping bombs like this on her. He liked seeing her reactions. "We almost never take showers."

Her mouth dropped to the ground. "What?"

Fang nodded. "It's true. It's been like, what, three months since we last took a shower?"

"You can_not_ expect me to believe that! I _won't_ believe that!" She stood and started pacing as the fire slowly rose.

Fang watched her, _really_ enjoying himself now.

She stopped and pointed at him. "So you expect me to believe that we went _months_ without taking baths, flying up in the hair like a bunch of rank dogs?!"

"Hey, it's not like we had the choice. We couldn't just go into a person's and say 'hey, I'ma use your bathroom now, so don't interrupt me' like that."

"But... still!"

"Don't worry. We were proud." Fang grinned. "Proud and stink."

Max let out a sound of frustration. "You're incorrigible!" But she sat down anyway, trying to ignore him as best as possible. In the end, it couldn't be helped.

"I'm hungry..." she mumbled, closing her eyes as her stomach growled again. She brought her knees to her chin and hugged them.

"Well, we'll be like that for a while now."

* * *

**Miso:** O...M...G... OwO

**Revv: **What? o.o

**Miso: **Did you not hear...? **:**hyperventilates**:**

**Revv: **No, but if you don't calm down you won't be able to tell me.

**Miso: :**breathes slowly**: **Okay... You know our favorite book is Maximum Ride right now and there are no pictures or anything to see Fang and Max and Gazzy and Angel and--

**Revv:** Yes, yes! Now tell me! What are you rambling on about!

**Miso: :**wheezes**: **MAXIMUM RIDE HAS A MANGA SERIES!!! EEEEEP!!!

**Revv: **o.o

**Miso: **I know!

REVIEW!!! (If I've made any mistakes, tell me! D:)


	9. Halo

**Miso: **OMG!!! D8 I am like SO FREAKING LATE! But it wasn't my fault! Senior year has JUST gotten harder (fees, essays, new classes, porfolios, pictures, applying for college) and then my computer's internet wasn't working and now all of sudden it won't start up!

**Revv:** LIES!!!

**Miso:** No, REALLY!! D8 I know what you'll say. 'Why didn't she just go to the library?' Well, I did. But then there's this reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally OLD LADY - maybe I shouldn't call her a 'lady.' A BEAST is more like it, but anyway, SHE BANNED FROM THE LIBRARY! D8 FOR A WHOLE MONTH! I don't know why. I guess cuz I called her an old bitch. o.o I don't know...

**Revv:** You could've kept your mouth closed. :(

**Miso: **Hey, it's not like it's MY fault. The woman's been on menopause since she's been born.... PMSing bitch... -.-

**Disclaimer:** Patterson, you are under arrest for the theft of the book "Maximum Ride." Will you answer my questions now or would like an attorney present? (Uhh... Heh, just messin' O.O)

**Warning:** Oh, just the slight/small Fax scene.... ;)

**Miso: **And to ZoharSkarth! ZO~ I don't know, but for some reason my emails aren't reaching you. ): Unless they are and you're just not checking your emails! Either way, I'm not ignoring you. I'm actually answering back, so... look for 'em okay? D:

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Halo  
_Rated T (Pfft. I know. I hate it, too. )x )_

* * *

A tray slid beneath the door in the room, the steel panel swinging shut and locked again. Angel eyed the mushy looking stuff on her plate with her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Total sniffed it. "Is it alive?" He cautiously poked the tray and backed up.

"Maybe." Angel replied, standing up to look around, Celeste tucked tightly in her arms.

It was such a boring room. The walls were made of dull grey bricks, her bed a hard mat with a scratchy blanket and a stained, flattened pillow (she didn't want to find out what those stains were). Holes and cracks littered the floor; holes and cracks she wish she could squeeze through to escape the dreary room.

A two way mirror was to the left, her reflection, dirty and ragged, staring back at her. She could hear their thoughts on the other side. They wanted her to do something but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

The whitecoats had dumped her in here earlier, separating her from the rest of the flock. She had cried at first but remembered she had to be strong. Max would never give up. Max would find a way to escape.

She was just glad they didn't take Total and Celeste away from her. Otherwise she'd be alone. And she didn't want to stay here without someone to talk to.

But it was so cold in here she couldn't think of any escape routes, or anything at the moment. Angel rubbed her arms.

Total trotted away from the tray. "I think it was meant for me." He hopped onto the bed. "Personally, I think a cheeseburger would've been better."

"I want one, too." They were only so lucky.

They hadn't been giving them good food for the past… how many days did pass? In here, she couldn't tell what time it was or if it was day or night right now; there were no windows to indicate it. "I wish Max were here." She'd know what to do.

"Yeah." Total agreed, resting his head on his forepaws. The desolate room remained quiet after that, the only thing audible was the low hum of the AC.

She wondered what Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy were doing at the moment. Were they given the same nasty gunk like she was? Were they being watched? She also wondered what Nudge and Gazzy felt about Ari raping Max. They hadn't said a word the whole way here. And she didn't want to read their thoughts to—

Angel rubbed her eyes, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. So much has happened that she didn't realize how much sleep she'd lost. Rubbing her eyes with backs of her hands, she dropped Celeste.

Total looked up. "Angel?"

"I'm sleepy, Total." Angel mumbled.

"No, Angel, you have to stay awake." But as he said that he, too, felt himself getting drowsy, his words listless. "We have to… stay... awake…"

Soon, they were both sound asleep, small snores escaping past Total's lips.

Later, two whitecoats came in, pulling a gurney with straps for arms and legs. Lifting her, they placed Angel on the white blankets and carried her outside, Total left behind with Celeste thrown onto her side.

* * *

The whitecoats were ever-busy, writing notes as they rushed around the gurney, preparing and loading machines to start the test all the while wondering what their _real_ Director would think, and hoped that she wouldn't yell at them.

A female, captain of the team, nervously placed EKG readers on Angel's naked chest, temples, wrists and ankles. They needed to check if she was strong enough to withstand the experiment. Considering how young and small she was compared to the others…

They doubted it.

Once Dr. McCollum (1), her tag read, was finished, she stepped over to a computer and typed in the formula to get the analysis in progress, the monitor fluctuating in tune with Angel's pulse.

"Bring that over here." She indicated a large scanner a few feet away from the gurney. One of the men did as she instructed, the rusting wheels underneath the machine screeching in protest.

Everything finally set, she was about to press the 'enter' key when the automatic doors slid open. In anticipation—and shock—she bit her lip, not daring to breathe.

Jeb Batchelder walked in, seemingly a bit shaken as he headed towards the gurney where Angel lay unconscious. Guilt and regret flared inwardly at what he'd allowed them to do as soon as his eyes rested on her slight form.

"Don't worry, honey." The sweet voice caused his blood to boil. "We won't hurt her."

Not taller than him, looking no more older than she was when she had her first child and looking as if she had none and was currently not married to anyone, the new Director walked in, her white coat rippling behind her as her long legs took her beside Angel symmetrical to Jeb.

The men in the room, except him, slid appreciative and lustful glances in her direction. However, she ignored each one.

Dressed in a silk magenta blouse and short black skirt, Dr. Valencia Martinez smiled at him. "So when do we start?"

* * *

It was unethical!

Where was the justice?

She was going to go insane soon if she didn't find a shower in the next minute. Fang didn't need one. Oh, no. He was used to it already.

Then again, her former self was used to it as well, what with having to move from place to place because a bunch of mad evil scientists wanted to experiment on them? Survival was more important, she suppose, so there was hardly any time to stop and take a nice, long bath.

But in no way was she her former self!

She enjoyed being clean. Loved running her hands through her clean, _unraveled_ hair—she desperately wanted to pass a hot comb through it right now. And she would also love to have clean _clothes_.

She was Max—er, Max, as stupid as that name sounded, but 'Max' was going to have to make a few changes.

Personally, she thinks this Max person isn't even real, and that this was all just some sort of weird, twisted freaky dream where she would wake up and have loads to tell…_someone_. And that someone would be all bug-eyed and stuff, and then she'd able to publish her own series…

But she'd pinched herself a couple times before, so that theory was quickly thrown out the window along with the last vestiges of her patience by the time she started slapping herself.

Yet she had to wonder: if she really was someone else as Fang says, how did she know the things she knew? Where was this information coming from? Was someone using a radio tower to tune into her thoughts and transfer them from there? Or was it just survival instincts?

Forget that… _for now_. She still wanted her bath.

Max swatted away another mosquito. "I can't take this any longer."

Fang rolled his eyes. Oh, boy. Here it comes. Ever since learning about not having an incredibly, great hygiene history, she's been ranting at 'how unholy' it was. It was like the reverse side of the Max he knew. A more girly side that she'd never had.

She'd gained more estrogen than he could stand.

"I mean, I can understand how _you_ can, cuz you're a guy and all. But _weeks_!" she hollered. "I can't take that. It's unholy. What would people think if they saw a bunch of fourteen—"

"Sixteen." he corrected. For the _umpteenth time_.

"Sixteen year olds walking by, their clothes all torn and dirty, hair full of twigs and all that sort..."

"Good thing we're alone." he muttered, not allowing a blush to steal over his face.

"It's unholy," she repeated. "And just plain wrong. If I find a tree with a shower in it that would be a fantasy come true." (2)

Fang said nothing.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I've been listening to you for the past two hours." God, she reminded him of Nudge.

"Well, I haven't heard you say anything."

"That's because you were too busy talking all the time."

Max pouted. "It's not my fault! I haven't had a—"

"Please!" Fang whirled, making a gesture as if to choke her. "Don't say the word 'shower' again. I've had about all I can take of it." He continued on the path they were aimlessly taking.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." she muttered.

_That's because _you_ were there._ Fang bit back another blush. When he'd woken up that morning, his back had been hurting like a bitch. The stitches would have to come out soon but considering they were in the middle of nowhere, it was going to take a while before they found civilization.

Much less a doctor for that matter. But, bearing in mind, what happened yesterday, he wasn't going anywhere near a doctor for a _year_. Maybe more...

However, all that was forgotten once he turned his head and found himself snuggled next to THE warmest body in the world. Only it was more than just simple snuggling. His arm was slung over her waist, his leg tangled with hers and her head was tucked under his chin, her hair tickling his nose.

He found himself wondering why is it he always found himself so close to her. This was the second time! Was God (if there was one) really fucking with him or something? Couldn't he just forget Max's rejection of his (_unconditional) _love? Did he enjoy the pain she gave him on a daily basis whenever he saw her?

So why didn't he just leave the flock? _Because it was the only way to be closer to her..._

No, a masochist—he was a masochist. That was the only explanation.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the green blanket above. _I want her to remember…_

But he _didn't_ want her to remember. Right now, she was different. Right now, she couldn't remember all the horrible things they'd went through over the years. Right now, she was _happy._

Well… sort of. But it was a start. Better than having to see that hopeless expression on her heart-shaped face. Her luscious lips were thin and unemotional then, their full, pink color gone and replaced with pale fear. Fang favored when they curled up in a scowl or… or a snarl—most of them sent his direction. They were just… _sexier_ that way.

"Helloooo. Earth to Fang!"

Fang shook himself out of his reverie to see Max gazing at him with a concerned frown. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Uh… y-yeah, why?"

"Cuz I've been calling you for the past five minutes!"

Fang blinked. "You have?"

For some reason, she blushed. "No… but you stopped all of a sudden and was just… standing there…"

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, quirking a brow.

Her blush darkened. Huh? "You were standing there... and...."

Fang frowned, his a mixture of confusion and impatience. "And?"

"...youwerestaringatmymouth." Her words were rushed and nearly inaudible, Fang having to strain his ears to hear the slight whisper, but once he grasped what she said, he too blushed, shocked into awkward silence.

"Why?" she asked after a few moments.

"..."

"Were you and Max..." She trailed off once again, but the words hung clearly in the air.

Fang shook his head. "No. We were never together."

That sent a sting somewhere inside her, but she dutifully ignored it. "But you liked her... didn't you?"

_Yes. Yes, I _did. "I don't know what you're talking about." He started the trail again, mindlessly taking a route he didn't know and leaving Max to close the distance between his long and hurried strides.

"Yes, you do." She pressed, unknowingly creating a bubble of annoyance in the pit of his stomach.

Max wanted so much to know... It could help her regain her memories. She had a _right_ to know. However, he didn't want that. Fang supposed he was being selfish, but the image of her tear-streaked face kept popping up in his head, her screaming filled his ears whenever he delved back into his own memories. He just couldn't deal with that again. So it was better that she didn't know.

"Fang..." Max grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt, an expression on her face. "Please?"

He groaned, knowing that look. _Not the Bambi eyes_._ I _hate_ the Bambi eyes_. Angel was the only one who could get away with that. Yet now that he knew he was irrevocably in love with Max, it was all he could do not to pull her towards him, kiss her senseless and grant her any wish she desired.

As it was, he surprised even himself with his resistance. "Really, Max, I don't. Know." And he pulled away, tearing his eyes away from the dejected look on her face. _The look of a sad puppy,_ Fang mused. Max probably pulled off her own: "The Puppydog Eyes." He rubbed his face, sighing in exasperation.

Max pouted, folding her arms over her chest. Somehow, she _knew_ he would resist. She just had the slightest hope that maybe... he would break. And he was, too! Max didn't miss the way his eyes had widened slightly and his suddenly slumped shoulders. In the end, he just proved stronger than she thought. Sighing, she followed him, dragging her feet on the ground.

A soft breeze tickled the ghost of hairs on her arms once exposed to a breaking between the trees—it looked like a large animal had forced its way through. (3) Probably a bear...

Max smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool wind against her skin as she opened her arms to it as if to embrace it. She opened her eyes once it left...

...and almost screamed in glee.

A lake! "Oh, my God!" Max hurried down to the edge, her excitement causing her to lose a few steps and nearly trip over the small, slippery pebbles. Kneeling on a large rock, she ran her fingers over the cool surface. Tears welled in her eyes. She was finally going to get her bath!

"Happy?"

Tilting her head back, she watched as the sunlight played in Fang's midnight hair, matching the duplicate black surface of the lake. The illusion created a halo around his head. He looked... oddly beautiful. Max giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Brushing her legs, she stood up and began to take off her shirt.

Fang's heart skipped a few beats. "Wh-what are you doing?" he yelled, grabbing onto her hands to stop her.

Max furrowed her brow in a duh-what's-it-look-like way."I'm going in." She gave him a teasing smile. "Wanna join me?"

He sputtered, his face getting hot . "N-no!"

Max shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Eyes wide to the point that they looked like dinnerplates, Fang could only watch as Max stripped down to her underwear. And as much as he wanted to turn away, he was transfixed by her exposed body. Despite recent injuries and healing scars and bruises, Max's slightly muscular frame will forever be beautiful. Full breasts, shapely hips and long legs; not to mention, her beautiful 14-foot wings...

Honestly, Fang wildly thought for a moment that he had a nosebleed.

Max grinned at him. "Are you peeking?"

Blushing again, he turned away, hands in his pockets.

There was a big splash accompanied by a 'woohoo' and he turned in time to see Max disappear below the surface before rising out of the water again. Smoothing her hair back, she waved at him from the center of the lake. "Come on, Fang! The water's fine!"

Fang shook his head with a smirk. "No thanks!"

"Oh, come on!" Ignoring her plea, Fang sat himself on one of the large boulders, one elbow resting on his uplifted knee, the sun beating down on him from the blue sky.

Pouting, Max dropped her hand as she glared at the shore where the unimpressive Lump of Darkness rested. The guy wasn't any fun. All work and seriousness and no play. But she wasn't going to let _him_ ruin her good mood. Leaning back, she sluggishly back-peddled through the water, mulling over her thoughts as she stared up at the clouds.

As much as Fang told her about her past and recent memories, she still felt as if there was more than he was actually letting on. Max knows she can trust him—yeah, of trust she had no doubt—but constant nag of feeling in her stomach told her there was more. And it wasn't good. What was he hiding from her?

Frowning, she righted herself and headed to the shore, intent on getting some answers. But first...

"Are you sure you don't wanna join me, Fang?" she asked, remembering to put a teasing lilt to her tone. Max knew there was something between them; she just had to squeeze it out of him. Little by little.

Fang didn't move from his spot, smirking at her. "I'm sure."

Max didn't let that deter her. Instead, she waded backwards until she got to a deep-enough part. "Okay then. I'll just hold my breath until you do."

"Uhuh. Go ahead."

Scowling, she did just that.

Fang eyed the smooth, black surface patiently, expecting a gasping head of blonde hair to break the tranquil glass any second now. _She's not gonna stay for long._ But after one minute and still no sign of her, worry began to gnaw at his guts. _What if she really does drown herself? _It would've been very stupid. Then it would be his fault. Saving her would just have been a waste of time if he allowed to commit suicide.

Cursing, Fang threw off his shirt and, pausing for half a second in hopes that she may just come back up again, jumped right in.

He broke the surface, whipped his head around, slicking his hair back as he searched for her. "Max!"

"Looking for me?"

Fang whipped around to see a smirking Max behind him. "Max! Don't do that!" he hollered, heart thumping in his chest and blood rushing in his ears.

"Hmm... You look worried." Max said innocently.

He scowled. "Of course I was!"

"Why?"

That stopped him. "Because..." _Because I love you_. He didn't want her to know that. But the longer he stared at her, nothing coming to his head at the moment, he coudln't come up up with a plausible excuse that could fool her. "Because..." His eyes zoomed in on her lips. Those soft pink lips that he'd wanted so much to taste for the longest while now. Set into a sultry pout, they looked delectable.

And also, irresistable.

Fang didn't answer her anymore, Instead, he did the only thing that came to his mind right then.

Before he could stop and think about it first, he kissed her.

He felt her small gasp of shock against his mouth and thought that she'd pull away but then surprised him as well by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. It was slow and passionate. Fang nipped the soft petals gently before slipping his tongue between them. Wrapping his arms securely around Max's waist, he groaned at the sweet taste that tingled his taste buds as he swiped his tongue over the roof of her mouth, coaxing a sweet sound from her that sent shivers down his spine.

Moaning, Fang pulled away from her, their breaths mingling between them as they panted.

"What was... that for...?" Max asked, breathless.

Fang pursed his lips. "I..."

In the next instant, Max vanished.

* * *

(1) This is my principal's name. :D Hah! Take that, bitch!

(2) Bleh. Ignore that. xP

(3) I seriously tempted to put this ---- o.o there. xD

**Max: **Okay, seriously. My computer's such an ass. But luckily! I won myself a LAPTOP!

**Revv:** o= No way!

**Miso: **Yes, way!

**Revv: **How?

**Miso: **Ironically, there was this Fanfiction contest the same time I was doing this fic! And since I knew my computer was going to die again soon, I entered and WON! Wow! The first ever contest I've ever entered and I won! ^-^ Yay! From now on, I'm able to update... not sooner than a month!

**Revv: **D: What!

**Miso: **It's not my FAULT! Blame it on the person who deemed it worthy to have senior year! D:

Anyway, meet my muse! Bat! :D

**Bat: **Hi! 8D

**Miso: **Bat'll be with us for a while, so, uhh make her feel welcome, 'mmkay? :)

**Revv:** ...

**Miso:** Aww, don't be such a sourpuss, Reverend. :3

**Revv: **Don't call me that! And did you buy the manga?

**Miso:** o.o What manga?

**Revv and Bat: **...

**Miso: **Seriously! What manga?! D:

Rn'r, PLZ!!

* * *


	10. Weight of the World

Ahh, I wasn't so proud of the previous chapter. I think I messed Max up. I MESSED WITH HER, DAMMIT! T-T I mean, gawd how dense can I make her? D: I thought I was gonna cry. I didn't MEAN for that to happen…I guess I was just too caught up in the moment. I mean, I'd be kinda blank, too, if I ever got kissed... (Unfortunately, I haven't yet. (-3-) I'M WAITING, THOUGH!!! ANY TAKERS?!! 8D)

So, to make up for it (AND THANKS TO ZO~ for pointing it out for me—weeeell, maybe! :x) Forget that last part at the end, where Max asks "What was that for?" after Fang kisses her. Grrr. Bad, Miso, BAD!! You should've realized that's not what you say AFTER BEING KISSED. Instead:

"So…it's true then?" Max asked, breathless.

**:sigh: **…

Yeah, spaced out there, but anyway put that instead. For now. I will try to revise chapter nine (maybe every other chapter as well). But after I finish this story.

Yes. I promise to finish this story. u,u No matter what, DON'T THINK I'LL ABANDON IT!! Even if it does SUCK!! (Come on, don't try to sugarcoat it for me, I KNOW IT DOES!! D;) AND I TAKE TOO LONG!!

**Revv:** I thought only Pinnochio's nose grew long when he's lying…?

**Miso:** Shut up and go back to drooling over the Fang picture I drew. :I

**Revv: :**spaces out**:** Oh men… Hawt…

**Warning:** You will hate me. You definitely will. Unless, you were actually WAITING for it. ):  
**  
Disclaimer:** I finally tried operation, "SNEAK GAZZY OUT" today. He was so willing and so adorable in his teddy bear costume (actually…that was a disguise and he wasn't…actually willing…o.o;) I was SO close. Until our favorite little digestive-impaired bird-kid let loose one of his unfortunates. Suffice it to say, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET OUT ALIVE. In Iggy's words: GAS. MASK!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: **Weight of the World

* * *

At first, Fang could only stare into empty space where Max was barely two seconds ago. He didn't even blink and she was gone. Like, snap your fingers, that. He figured he was dreaming that Max wasn't really there at all. That he had just imagined the kiss—incredible as it was—or he was actually still looking for her where she'd promise not to come back up until he'd joined her.

He realized his reflexes were just too slow.

"Max!"

Her sudden absence wasn't the result of a dream, his brain registered, berating him for being so slow. She was actually pulled down, and he broke the black surface after her.

The water was murky and green, chunks of moss obscuring his vision as he searched. Normally, being in ponds where he couldn't distinguish top from bottom, left or right, especially if it was this difficult to see, would make him panic. In fact, anyone would panic. Who wants to die like _that_? Not to mention what could be _living _here_._

But _Max_ was here. _Max_ was in trouble. Max, Max, _Max._ It was all he could think about. And he was going to save her.

Driving his sudden, drive of fear away, Fang could faintly make out a waving hand, frenzied. _Max._ He kicked his way towards her, now clearly seeing what was forcing down her to the bottom.

An Eraser.

_Shit_, they found them. And not even a _week _has passed.

He reached her side quickly. Grabbing her around the waist, Fang pulled back and, hoping it was enough to at least stun the bastard, kicked it squarely in the face.

It wasn't enough. In fact, it just enraged the Eraser even more. It curled its lip at him and abrasively grabbed his ankle, plaque-y nails digging into his skin, the raven grimacing. Now they were both being dragged down.

_Crap, crap, crap!_ He had to think. _Think._

Fang scrabbled at the claw wrapped tightly around his foot to no use. The strength in which these damned hybrids possessed was fuckingly irritating. He couldn't get any leverage on the thing. Where the hell was it taking them anyway? It's not like the whitecoats had an underwater facility (1) or something. In a _lake _no less…

Right?

Reaching up, he wrapped his hands around his neck, the lack of air suddenly catching up to him. Fang glanced to his right to see Max's sluggish movements, reaching hopelessly upwards. She was running out of air, too. Shit. They had to get out. Fast.

Deciding on the only option he had left—and he hoped he didn't get indigestion later—Fang crouched, as best he could underwater, and pulled the Eraser's arm to him.

He couldn't hear the pain-filled yell it let out, gurgled as it was, nor the colorful curses he suspected it _wanted_ to yell, but he sure damned well enjoyed the look on its face when he bit down on its defenseless—_hairy—_wrist. Yeah…

Priceless. And also: _ew, gag_, but priceless.

After he was released, Fang snatched Max's arm and started upward towards—he hoped—the surface. _Please be the top, please be the top. _

When the thought came that he was actually going deeper instead of reaching the surface and that he was going to drown, that he wouldn't get his chance to kiss Max again, that they weren't going to have little bird-kids flying around and grow old and have grand-bird-mutant (whatever) children, light breached the mossy wilderness from above, and the clouds were visible again. He avidly sucked in large amounts of air, coughing up water that had managed to make its way into his nose.

He thought he'd _died_. And Fang was suddenly embarrassed about having all those ridiculous thoughts.

But he sure as hell won't forget to jot them down on his things-to-do list...

Max held tightly in his arms, he swam to the shore. She wasn't talking which, given how she'd talked all day, was sort of a relief. At least she won't yell at him for taking so long to save her. But then she wasn't _moving_. That made him worry. Of course, she could just be unconscious.

Or _dead_. Fang's heart sped up as well as his progress to the rocky shore.

At the same time, there was a loud splash behind him, telling him that the Eraser had recovered from the bite. Seriously, that left a really bad taste in his mouth…

The Eraser curled its lip menacingly at Fang, having spotted him with its red-slit eyes. It immediately began to charge at him, and Fang was disturbingly reminded of Jaw's theme dun dun dun…

_I don't have _time_ for this!_

Fang pulled his wings from his back, struggling to lift the sodden digits from the water, before bringing them down again in a powerful stroke. He grimaced. It certainly was harder to fly like this than it was easier on land.

He had no idea how he did it, but somehow, blood rushing in his ears and a headache pounding at his temples, he managed to lift both himself and Max out before the Eraser could reach them, its hand one hair's breadth away from capturing his arm. Soon, he was too far away to be deafened by its frustrated roar—maybe even a signal to the others? He was just glad he escaped in time.

The sky had darkened to a degree. And it was cold. _Colder_, that being the result of his dampened skin and pants. The air was like icy daggers, slowly and meticulously biting into vulnerable flesh.

Adrenaline was what kept him from blacking out. And it was adrenaline, pumping through his veins and keeping him numb, that allowed him brief relief from the pain that was surreptitiously rending him in two. He only flapped his wings, intent on escaping further away from the Erasers that were sure to be swarming the area left behind them.

However, once everything slowed down and he actually had time to think, he literally choked on the immense agony that was only doubled by Max's weight. Damn, she felt like _lead_.

"Shit, Max…" he panted. "I wished you hadn't replaced your brain cells with rocks." (2)

The ground was steadily growing closer and closer, the brunette's strength rapidly ebbing. He felt so cold… so weak…

He couldn't… hold them up any longer_._

At least when he made impact with the ground, his jarred wing sending torrents of pain through him, it was enough to knock him unconscious. And Fang was grateful, too. So. Fucking. Grateful. He practically welcomed the darkness that crept around his vision.

Surrendering to oblivion was considerably better than the torture he was going through, right? He'd be numb to the pain.

Something nagged at him from the back of his head as he gazed at Max's fading face. He didn't know what, so he pushed it back, wanting to escape the outside world and rest. Just… rest.

When it clicked in his head before total darkness took him over:

She wasn't breathing.

* * *

Nudge paced about in the room, her monotonous footsteps the only thing heard in the small white space. She's been doing this for the past half hour—he'd even counted the seconds. And if she didn't _stop soon _Iggy was going to go _strangle her_.

"Nudge!"

"I'm sorry!"

She was _ten seconds ago_. "Ugh." Iggy massaged his temples, annoyed with her. "Go do that in a corner or something." _Where I can't _hear_ you._ Though he knew _that_ was an impossible feat for the girl. With Nudge, she'll probably find a way to annoy him by tapping her fingers or something. He sighed.

Nudge stomped her foot, unable to fathom why he wasn't as nervous as she was. "Well, excuse me for being nervous." She waved her arms around. "I mean, aren't you the _least bit _worried about Angel and Gazzy? We got _separated_. We're suppose to stick together. Well, there's only two of us now. Do you think they paired them together like they did with us?" _They_, she referred to as the _whitecoats_. Nudge proceeded to pace once again, much to Iggy's ever-growing displeasure. "I mean, why did they do that? What are they gonna do to us? Angel and Gazzy could be _in trouble_, and we're _stuck_ in here. We have to save them. It's what Max would do, right? We'll form a—"

"_Nudge!_" Iggy has had _enough_. "Shut up, okay? _Shut._ _Up._ You're giving me a headache and I can't _think _right now_._" Truth be told, a migraine crept around his eyes and temples.

However, maybe he'd gone too far. He heard her sniffling towards the corner. _Grrr. Hold it down, hold it down. _"Look I'm," he sighed, scratching his head. "I'm sorry. I just… have a lot on my mind." Like how Max was fairing. If she (and Fang, but mostly Max) were even still alive.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't _believe_ they were. There was a _waterfall_ at least 100 ft. tall at the end of the rapids! So sue him for not being as hopeful as Angel or Nudge.

"It's okay." Nudge instantly forgave him, not wanting there to be any discord between them; she wouldn't have anyone to talk to.

She sat on the stiff bed across from him, her caramel fingers gripping the mattress, tightly. Biting her lip, she looked up at the two-way mirror behind Iggy's head. She needed to keep her mouth shut in the future. The brunette knew they were watching her; she just… She didn't know what to do, and talking seemed the best way to help calm her frayed nerves. Although, she could use a bit of restraint next time, she thought, wincing at her stupidity.

Sighing, she slowed her breathing. Okay. Relax. Take deep breaths. Nudge closed her eyes, and slowly her tightened fists relaxed their grip and she became decidedly calm.

Until her mind conjured up images of their own. Angel screaming and begging for help, Max, too, though Ari held her down by the throat instead of the feared leather straps to the arms and legs; Gazzy was outside, using every single synthetic bomb he could manifest out of his windbreaker to escaped the Eraser hunting spree, until they ran out and he was randomly ripped limb from limb; Fang was shot repeatedly; Iggy was—Iggy was—

"NUDGE!"

The slap resounded in the dungeon (it's what she called it upon being thrown in here), not really hard enough to bruise her and bring tears to her eyes—she'd been hit harder than that for the past two years!—but enough to wake her from her nightmarish daydream.

She was hyperventilating, and after repeatedly calling her name, Iggy had founded it in himself to snap her out of it. Now she was looking around, eyes flinty. Not that he could see, per se…

"You okay?"

Nudge nodded, swallowing. "Y-yeah. I think so…"

Iggy sat next to her. "What were you thinking about?"

"You'll think it's stupid." Nudge said, turning her head away from him.

"I will not." He nudged her shoulder, encouraging her. " Come on, tell me."

"Well…" Nudge nodded. "Okay."

Nudge recounted the images she'd been having, glad that she could tell someone about them and let it out of her chest. She wanted reassurance that what her imagination was feeding her wasn't going to come true, that whatever she'd ate prior had just made her a bit squeamish—although, when _was_ the last time she ate? She couldn't remember.

All the while, she was conscious of the whitecoats on the other side of the two way mirror. No doubt they wanted to listen in, but she kept her voice low; Iggy quickly caught on to her subtlety.

And of course, Nudge, being Nudge, told Iggy in _full_ (gory) detail for the reason of her previous episode, mouth running onwards like a small motorboat on a fast paced river. Iggy visibly blanched (Nudge's image of Max sent a cold shiver down his spine), silently wishing a muzzle over Nudge's nose. The brunette, however, continued, oblivious to her older sibling's stricken face.

Nudge had one hell of a runaway imagination. Though he had to wonder: what happened to him?

* * *

Fang grunted after they threw him onto the bitingly frigid floor (it seems he's encountering much of that lately), his injured wing sending pangs throughout his battered body. Rising to his knees, he kept his head bent between his arms and coughed, groaning as his headache increased. Eyes focused solely on the dark stain embellishing the metal, he tried his best not to throw up. Everything hurt…

He'd woken up minutes ago only to find that he was being carried by an Eraser, his person thrown over the bulky shoulder like a sack of potatoes. And he hadn't liked it one bit. Suffice it to say, that when he fought—with all his might, I might add—he'd been easily taken down by one right hook to his face. To be fair, it had taken him by surprise and he'd been sort of out of it to begin with.

No sooner had he gotten back up, had he realized the flash of blonde from on one of the beastie-men's shoulders.

Max.

He'd given in right then and there.

The dazzling lights were enough to cause temporary blindness to even the most adept creature. He had to blink a couple times to pre-clear his vision before he was able to make out the bolted table leg in front of him along with a chair (it wasn't bolted)tucked beneath it. Holding onto the seat of the wooden stool, he pulled himself to his knees, his head spinning, disoriented. _Fuck…_

He'd been drugged.

Fang realized this as regurgitated _nothingness_ rose up in his throat. He heaved dry heaves, spat, then wiped his mouth, cursing under his breath. This was the possibly the most miserable time of his life.

No, scratch that. The times when that red-head (Lissa, was it? (3) ) sliced off circulation to his head whenever she clung to him with her vice-like Kingler grip and pulled him into any crowd-infested malls were the worst. Or maybe possibly the time at the zoo? He wasn't sure. But this right here was perhaps #3?

Pulling himself to his feet, Fang made his way to the small round window, the only window that inhabited the cold metal lodging. Although from how bare it was, it could hardly be called as such. More like storage, crates stacked and covered, the poker table he'd held onto. Great. Now all he needed was a martini and probably invite some of the boys over, play some poker, get drunk and make stupid jokes.

Right…

He could just make out the tops of trees disappearing miles and miles to the north. Or was it west? His internal compass told him it was south.

Fang slumped against the wall, sighing. Where was he going? More importantly, where was Max?

The last he remembered was her form hanging lifelessly from the Eraser's shoulder, and before that…

"She's not dead…" He reassured himself, pressing the palms of his hands to his face. If she was, they wouldn't have taken her like they did. Unless…

Unless, they brought her back like they did Ari.

At the name, Fang could practically spit nails and screwdrivers. That bastard. Fang would bet his invisibility that that asshole was the one leading these bunch of flea-bitten mongrels. When he got his hands on him…

Fang sighed again, resting his head back. Okay, now was not the time to be thinking up ploys of devastating torture to a certain 9 (10?) year old mutant werewolf. He had to come up with a plan before they got to…wherever they were going. And he had to get Max as well. But how?

He was sure they wouldn't have left him in here unguarded, without proper security outside his door. The only unguarded exit was the window and that was too small for him to fit; it was meant for people like Angel or Gazzy to fit through.

Fang had to frown in concern as he remembered the two smallest siblings of the group. He felt kinda bad for not remembering Nudge and Iggy, too, all this time, his thoughts taken up by Max and all. He just hope that the kids were okay.

_They're fine._ They're probably coming up with ways to escape the Lab as he sat there. He hoped.

Speaking of which, he should be doing the same. He stood up.

There has to be some way out of here; there wasn't just one exit. How else would the large crates have gotten in here? Certainly not through the door; it was too slim…

Aha! Fang dragged the crates away from the wall.

_As I thought._

* * *

_She screamed._

_T__he pain was excruciating, mind-numbing, paralyzing, and she begged him to stop. But he wouldn't. Instead, he laughed, enjoying the pain he wrought on her._

"_Do you like this, Max?" He cackled._

_She cried and cried, tears flooding her eyes, and she tried to get away, digging her nails painfully deep into his exposed back. It only earned her a bruising slap as a result. No matter what she did, nothing helped, nothing freed her from the never-ending torture. Try as she might, it only got worse._

_Sobs filled the room, along with the grunts and groans of the sadistic hybrid above her. Max wriggled in his tight grasp, gasping. It was too much. She couldn't take it. How could he do this to her? To his _sister?!

"_Please… stop…"_

"_Now you know what it feels to be degraded, Max." He growled. "Do you know how worthless I felt when you left me all alone to fend for myself?" _

_He's still harping on that? "I didn't mean to…" She lied. Anything to stop the pain. "It hurts…" Max screamed._

"_The whole point in doing this, ain't it?" That grin only made her fear him more._

_Screaming louder than she had before, she could barely manage hoarse pleas as he plowed right into her. _

"_ARI!!"_

"Ari…" She woke up with that one name on her lips, and immediately began to sob into the pillow, turning her head away from the light that penetrated her side and burying her face into the soft cotton, her cries and screams muted.

_I remember. _Max thought, hiccupping. _I remember _everything! Though, the sudden memories were enough to make her mind reel, she was able to piece together the horrifying events at the Lab.

As if to remind her repeatedly, a dull ache throbbed between her legs, every single memory playing in her mind. Ari's manic grin, Ari's fingers_, _Ari's _body_…

She choked on a sob, wishing so fervently for a shower. No wonder she'd been craving one for so long: she wanted to be free of her tainted skin. Subconsciously, she must've known what Ari'd done to her. (4)

The door screeched open, it's hinges in need of oiling, but Max pain it no attention. _Probably Nudge coming to check up on me_. She'd managed to calm down before the young brunette did, though.

However, what she thought was a consoling hand on her back was actually a caressing _fingernail_ dragging down her back, the gleeful snicker stopping her heart in fright. Slowly, she lifted her face from the pillow and looked to her right.

Ari grinned. "Hey, Max. How's it going?"

Max screamed.

* * *

1) The "underwater facility" idea was in NO WAY taken from the book! O.O REALLY! I typed this BEFORE reading the fifth book (which was AWESOME, by the way! =D)!

2) LOL. Thanks, ZO! "Brain cells replaced with rocks" actually fitted in here! I laughed when I realized this. xD

3) Yunno, despite what I wrote here, and despite everyone else's obvious derision of the girl, I can't find myself hating Lissa. :/ She only increased the chance of Max getting together with Fang (SPOILER if no one has read the fifth book yet! O.O) Besides, I wish MY hair was red! D:

4) I am unsure if after someone has regained their memories they are able to remember the previous events before they actually do, though my instincts tell me that that's true. Unless, I'm wrong. Please feel free to correct me! =D

**Miso:** **:**eating hot wings, listening to some Far East Movement**: **Gah, I'm no good at dreams, especially if I'm tryin' to conceal it before actually revealing it. ESPECIALLY, a Max/Ari scene… Ick. Just… ick… **:**mutters**:**

OH!I'm so sorry for being EXTREMELY late with this chapter!! D: I've just been pre-occupied; I have Forensic Science. -.- And I have to make up a crime scene on my own which is due next week. I mean, it SUCKS, doesn't it? How the hell am I supposed to create my own CRIME SCENE? Just because I watch SVU doesn't mean I'm a mastermind at criminal investigations, yunno! I didn't even WANT the class! Which god hates me enough to hurt me so! D;

So to make up for this, I tried making the chapter a little longer…?

**Revv:** SHUT UP AND FINISH THIS!! **:**throws picture**:**

**Miso:** o.0 Ok, ok…

And yes, I AM drawing a picture of Fang! ^-^ Unfortunately it's not done—torso and wings left—and Photoshop is one hell of a bitch for first-timers. -.- I'll probably send up the sketch when it's done. But don't get too hopeful, I'm a VERY meticulous person when it comes to drawing. e.e

Hey, read my other (BETTER) fic!! It's up and it's called "Hawk's Eye." Trust me. It's WAY better than this one; it was actually planned…

Rn'r please!!! =D


	11. Chapter 11

**Miso:** …ROFL. Ok, wow… I'm like… MAJORLY late… I won't even give an excuse cuz like… that's just cause for more pain.

I promised some I'd've had this by next week (which was two—or three—weeks ago, btw) but then… I didn't. Blame it on the lack of interest! D:

But omg, Ren Black, I love you. Along with Misha, you've inspired me to continue. Love all your reviews and they just made me totally happy that you liked them. So this chapter's for to you. *loves and kisses* Just hope it's good enough not to be embarrassing. D:

**Disclaimer: **The usual…

**Warning: **Yeh, any children in the room, you'll probably want to get them out, cuz this is… sort of a Max/Ari scene… But Fang'll make an entrance don't worry! Oh! And also some swearing! ^^; Yeh.. :knows she's spoiling it:

--

_Previously:_

_However, what she thought was a consoling hand on her back was actually a caressing fingernail dragging down her spine, the gleeful snicker stopping her heart in fright. Slowly, she lifted her face from the pillow and looked to her right._

_Ari grinned. "Hey, Max. How's it going?"_

_Max screamed._

--

Max vaulted off the bed away from the claw-like finger that continuously sent chills down her sides. It was like feeling acid-spit, only without the spit part, tearing open her skin down to the bone.

Cold red eyes gazed at her like she was some piece of meat. Ready to be cut and served to the hungriest beasts.

She thought she was back at the cabin; everything was all right; everything was fine. She was with her flock and nothing else mattered as long as they were with her and happy. They were laughing and joking around (just like normal kids are supposed to) and even if she was just there, sitting in the corner alone, she enjoyed seeing them happy.

Not this.

_She was choking. _

The last thing…

_She couldn't breathe. _

_All around her was water and rocks. Rocks that jutted from the surface like sharp knives that promised a quick death. Fear was drowning her heart, and soon she, too, would drown if she didn't find a way out. But there was none._

_The rapid waters were fierce, throwing her around like she was some piece of leaf unfortunate enough to land on the surface of a seemingly 'calm' river._

I'm so scared…

_Fang was heavy and unconscious. He was bleeding, dyeing the white foam that thrashed around them a light pink. He was pale. His lips were turning blue. She wasn't even sure he was _unconscious_ anymore. _

_What if he was dead?_

_Oh, God…_

_Pulled under once more, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to reach the surface again let alone hold Fang in her arms any longer. She was afraid she would have to let him go…_

_No! She wouldn't!_

_Not after all the years they'd spent together surviving the worst part of their lives! The fights they'd shared, the cold pizzas near a warm campfire, night after night watching each other's backs._

_It'll all be a waste._

_With resolve, she fought her way to the surface. Once there, she inhaled a large gulp of air and was instantly relieved._

_Not for long._

_Opening her eyes, she wasn't able to stop the rocks rushing to meet her head in time before the force of the collision knocked her out._

So that explained the bump on her head…

And the idiotic fool she'd made herself into in front of Fang.

However, it didn't explain nor help her here.

The _last thing_ Max expected to wake up to was Ari. The cause of all her pain, her sorrow. The lost of her…_right_. The sight of him just brought back all the horrid things he'd done to her in that small room.

All over again, Max felt his fingers gliding over her body, his heavy form pinning her onto the cool covers of his bed and wanted to upchuck whatever she had left in her stomach. She wanted to gauge out her eyes so that she didn't have to look at him ever, so she wouldn't have to remember that event over and over again by just seeing him.

It was then she realized the state of her appearance from the sudden leering grin on Ari's face. Sobbing, she grabbed the blanket off the bed to cover her bare flesh, her hair covering her embarrassment from the world.

Yet it wasn't enough.

Nothing could hide her anymore than her wings could.

_He already saw you naked before, what's the difference now?_

It was like a recurring nightmare. One she couldn't wake up from.

Like a tangible touch, Max felt Ari stop in front of her. She didn't even need to smell his God-awful breath to know that it was him crouching, combing his fingers through her hair in a cruel imitation of someone soothing a child.

But Ari was far from soothing.

Each time his fingers slid through her blond tresses, shaky breaths escaped her for his touch was like a snake slithering down her back, feeling its way over her body. Her fear of the creepy bastards just made it all the more worse.

The feeling only intensified by the cooing sounds coming out of his fucking mouth. Like touching her wasn't bad enough without him pretending to care for her. She wanted to lash out at him. To peel that cocky grin right off the bastard's face for what she had to endure from him.

Ari was made for ruining lives. Especially hers.

"It's okay, Max. Nothing's going to hurt you. You're gonna be okay."

_Shut up…_

He didn't. He just kept on and on with his 'caring' words, and Max didn't know how much she could take.

_Please…_

It was humiliating. Cowering in the corner between the bed and bolted down nightstand, trying to look insignificantly small as the whole world laughed from the sidelines as you're degraded and thrown aside like trash. Granted, Ari was an obsessive bastard and he was nowhere close to finishing with her; she wasn't considered trash.

Yet.

Knowing him, he would make sure that she was broken enough—perhaps, to the point where she couldn't function without him—before doing so, she was sure.

From what she could remember back at the cabin, every little sound she heard, every little touch, every voice—no matter whose it was—made her jump. It was enough to make her want to pull her hair from her scalp; make her scream, go off, _kill_ something.

At this rate, she was close enough to be considered breakable glass.

Her heart hammered against her ribcage. Ready to burst through her chest at any moment as her fear grew. Her skin greased with sweat.

She hoped…

For what? Max didn't know _what_ she hoped for. Jeb coming in at this moment as he always does whenever Ari was out of line? Or a bullet through her head?

Then again, Jeb hadn't even shown up while Ari was in the session of taking his pleasure from her. Neither did he appear when they attacked them at the cabin. Yet as Ari caressed the side of her cheek with his hairy hand, she only wished the man would care enough about her to enter the room and stop him. _Anything_ was better than the torture her _half­-_brother put her through.

Even her so-called 'father.'

A bullet through her brains would be her best chance.

Hope was a shitty emotion. And a dangerous one at that.

If you hoped too much, the outcome would either make you or break you.

In this case, it would break her.

She'd done too much of hoping back at the Lab (hope that someone would save her, hope that Ari would show her mercy, hope that at least _one_ of the whitecoats cared enough—or was disgusted enough—to stop observing her through that damned two-way mirror and pull the bastard _off_ her), she wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

Ari would rape her again; there was nothing she could do to stop him.

And yet some small amount of hope lingered somewhere deep inside her that Fang would come and rescue her. But she knew better.

_I bet he's long gone… _He could be half-way across the world right now. She was having sex with her brother—_half_-brother, whatever—of _course_ he'd be disgusted. Because so was she.

She was so stupid…

"What's the matter, Max?" Ari continued to mock in a caring tone. "Are you scared? Don't be. Big brother is here for you."

"Where…a-am I?" She wanted to sound tough. She wanted to show Ari that she wasn't afraid, that she was stronger and tougher. But Ari's fingers broke her will and so did her voice in the end.

Ari let his hand drop to her shoulder where he rubbed circles on her collarbone. She flinched. Smirking, he wrapped his fingers under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

He enjoyed the spark of panic that burned deep in those chocolate depths as well as the scent of fear. Intoxicating, seductive, her tears made his mind reel with glee. What doubled the effect was that they all came from Max.

All the times he'd seen her—she ignored him, hurt him, _humiliated_ him. Numerous times he'd tried to capture her so she wouldn't have to face all the trials the School was making her go through; he wanted to protect her.

He could still remember all the taunting she'd given him as the result, as well as cursed his name.

The fights they'd had—those were the only times they agreed with each other; he felt on the same level as her, give or take a few upgrades. They hated each other, so their fists did the talking for them since all they did was fight. But she always came out on top.

No more.

Right now, she was frozen with her fear, unable to act against him.

And he loved it.

"We're on a plane, Maxie. We're going someplace…nice." Nice, as in, a place she wouldn't be able to run from him ever again.

A place where she'd depend solely on him.

Ari stuck his tongue out, intent on tasting the tear ducts on her cheeks. Max was beautiful whenever not growling at him; even more so when she cried. Her eyes would glitter, her skin softer, tastier. She was even more becoming now that he was so near to breaking her. And she couldn't resist him. It was just so damned enjoyable.

Once more; just once more and she would be in his grasp.

Forever.

At the feeling of his tongue on her cheek, Max pushed forcefully on his chest. He didn't move. Not even an inch. Was she really so weak? Ari had his arms around her the minute she tried to resist him, pulling her close to his body. Did she have to beg? Would he even listen?

His mouth trailed to her jaw...

"Please, no…"

As she thought. He either ignored her or didn't even hear her, too wrapped up in his pleasure.

More tears swam in her eyes. "Stop."

If he didn't, she would break. And it wouldn't matter if her flock wasn't disgusted with her. She'd be disgusted with herself, unable to look in their eyes, unable to fight.

She would _need_ Ari.

Max cried out when he bit down on her neck, breaking past the skin with his sharp canines and drawing blood. She felt the hot liquid trickle down to her chest as she did the river of tears on her cheeks. It hurts. God, it hurts so much. She just wanted it to stop.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Max." Ari kissed away her tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you…much." He laughed, his breath smelling like decay on her face. Then he kissed at the wound, licking away at the blood and she shivered.

Ari pulled back to look at her. He combed his fingers through her hair. "You're so pretty when you cry, Max."

"You're _sick_." She countered.

Ari smiled, tucking a blond lock behind her ear. "I know."

Raising her hand, Max made to punch him. It didn't matter any more that she was just as sick as him. Just as dirty and unwanted. Her body was soon no longer going to be hers. Fang wasn't coming to get her back. The flock was somewhere, _not_ close by. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to fight back. She was tired of it all. If she died, at least no one would miss her. If she fought back, at least she could say she tried in the end.

The right hook sent his head reeling to the side, and Max was satisfied at the blood that trailed his lips as the result. It fueled her fire. Next, she aimed for his stomach. His breath came out in an 'oof' and the next assault was a kick to the one place many a guy succumbed to when messing with a hardcore bitch like herself.

"Fuck!"

Exhilarated, Max stood up to further rain hits in on his bent over form. "You sick bastard! This is the last time I will _ever_ let you _touch me_!"

--

Fuck, ok. So it _wasn't_ a way out.

He'd uncovered the deceiving thing, thinking he'd finally found a way out of this cold dump. The crates were assholes, too, as well as the dust. All that work—and was he repaid? Nooo…

Well, if you count the sneezing fits.

The trap door was bolted shot. Maybe even wedged into the slot by 3,000 degree magma the way it frozenly coagulated at the sides like that. There was not even a grip in between for his fingers to find any purchase. All he did was bruise his fingers and broke a nail. It was one of those times where'd he understood why Lissa bitched after breaking one of hers when it caught in one of her zippers.

Aggravated, Fang sighed and fell back on his heels. He looked about the room from between his fingers. Although he didn't know if it would help much. That hatch was the only exit that he could fit through. Or find, for that matter.

Not to mention if he had to get out, his wings would also need room. He wasn't going to stupidly plummet to his death by not opening them. Besides, the plane they were on—might not even _be_ a plane, he's just making assumptions; might be a jet for all he knew—were a little too low over the treetops. Not too close to top size them, but still too close to give the time needed to spread out his wings. Like, if he wanted to attempt suicide that would be the perfect chance to do so. Ugh.

They were taking precautions, it seems.

Looks like the Erasers were actually smarter than him for a change.

By now, the drug in his system had faded away. Thanks to the genetically altered part of his body. Got rid of it quicker than he would've realized. The only perk to being a mutant.

Still, where did it leave him?

Nowhere.

"Dammit."

Punching the hard metal, he winced, pulling them back to look over the now bruised knuckles. Skin had been peeled off and now he waited for the stinging to set in. Well, at least now he could say he wasn't dreaming…

As if that would help.

There was a loud knock on the metal door. "Hey! Keep it down in there, jackass!"

Glaring heatedly, Fang almost wished he could burn a hole through it. And if he concentrated hard enough, the hole would go right through the Eraser as well. He'd really laugh his ass off as the Eraser conflagrated (sp?) into a gory mess on the floor. Yeah… cuz random acts of violence always made him feel chipper.

Then he'd be able to get out. He'd free Max. He would find the others. And he—

Wait a minute.

Blinking, Fang did a double-take.

What used to be gray, titanium-y, and hard was now a soft translucent sheet wavering in the place of the handle. There were a few others, too—like a huge one near the middle, another at the top, then one on the bottom-left corner. When he blinked again, they were now replaced with subtle cracks that would be invisible to the naked eye.

What the hell?

He took a couple steps forward. Reaching out, he passed one finger over the cracks and was not surprised to find that he didn't feel any of the small cracks. Still, what the fuck?

It was then he decided to follow instinct next and punch them.

Hello.

It went right through, and now he was looking at his hand sticking through the door. Read the second part of sentence again. And again.

Fang was definitely having ideas.

The metal gave way beneath his hand and it all crumbled into a rusty dust heap on the floor near where his foot was closest. Okay, so he gained a new power.

Cool.

--

(bleh, the sucky scene I was having trouble with x.x)

"Still alive?"

He flipped through the file in his hands. "She's doing better than you expected."

"Mmm."

They both continued to watch as she maneuvered her way through the dense foliage around her. It was clear from the way she held herself she knew what she was doing. Which surprised him. No recollection of her past-training yet she'd already adapted to the area and its predators inhabiting the built-in observatory.

"What do you hope to gain from this, Val?" Jeb asked, curious, turning to the woman next to him.

She smiled, red lips gleaming malevolently even with the sweetness it gave off. However, Jeb knew better. Val was the conniving sort who got whatever she wanted whenever she desired. And the only trick to it was that little smile of hers that made any man bend to her will.

"Why, what we all hope to see." One manicured hand was pressed on the glass before her. "Isn't it to see Max save the world?"

"And how is that in connection—" It dawned on him.

"Exactly." She purred, seeing the realization on his face. "She's close to the little brat. She'll come even in broad daylight to save her."

Jeb doubted it. With the way his son… He still couldn't believe the deed Ari did. To his own sister no less. Was he even cut from the same cloth, as would be said, from him? With the way he was raised, although somewhat abandoned from his lack of attention—in fact, maybe he was to blame for this whole event—Ari should've known better.

Or maybe… there was more to it than he might imagine. Even now, Ari was out there somewhere searching for Max. 'Not resting until he found her,' in his words, and that made him shiver. What would he do to Max once he did?

"Don't worry, hun." Dr. Martinez broke him from his thoughts. "Even after Ari raped her, my baby will still be able to come through. A little issue like that won't be able to keep her down for long." She tapped the glass and Angel looked up to her with emotionless blue eyes. A little smile of comfort stretched her plump lips, though nothing changed on the girl's currently apathetic face. The forest observatory inside the facility was filled with life—as well as numerous dangers. But somehow the girl seemed to have survived for this long. "We do, after all, share the same 'DNA'."

However when she turned her attention on him a little glare took the place of her small smile. "But next time Ari lays one finger on her, he'll be dead before he can call on Daddy to save him."

Even the more naïve scientist currently working and rushing around behind them paused and shivered at the venom lacing those lilted words.

Jeb's back stiffened and his face was once more a blank slate. "I can assure you he won't be doing so again." Was his murmured reply. How was he going to do that again? He didn't even know where the boy _was_ at the moment. "What are you planning on doing to her?" he asked.

"Oh," a little giggle. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Because, after all, Max was _her_ daughter. And she can do just whatever the hell she wanted.

Besides… it was only for Max's benefit anyways…

(gimme some pointers as to how I could make it better if it's not xD)

--

Once the gaping hole was wide enough for him to squeeze through (in your face, trapdoor!), what he saw had him grinning like a maniac.

On the other side the Erasers were staring at him with wtf written all over their faces, eyes and all bulging out like suffocating fish. Their hands hovered above the guns strapped to their waists and it all became a momentary stand still. The scene reminded him of one of those Wild West movie movies Nudge forced him to watch with her one time when there was a marathon.

And while they were distracted by his awesomeness, Fang took the chance to sweep the legs from under the one closest him, finishing it off with a quick chop to the neck as it fell. That seemed to snap the others out of their trance. Chaos ensued after that.

Drawing their guns, rounds of shots resounded around the metal interior. Fang ducked behind one crate nearby, nearly missing a shot to the head. He seemed to be getting a lot of close calls like that lately. Too bad it hadn't happen before with a hole in his wing. Which reminded him… he wasn't feeling any pain for some reason. Maybe the drug had numbed it out?

But then he'd be doped and not have the skills to kick Eraser ass, so maybe it healed? That was fast…

Anyway—right now that wasn't important. Right now he had to quickly deal with these punks and get to Max. Who knows what Ari was doing to her right now?

The thought of his hands on her again made his blood boil. Oh yeah. Time to kick some mutt butt.

Diving from his hiding spot, Fang promptly kicked away the glocks from their hands and sent them flying back towards the wall. Fang was in the mood to make Eraser chop sui. Assholes kept him locked up and think they beat him?

Nope. Not a chance. Especially with Max on the line.

He made quick work of three of them, a roundhouse kick sending one last Eraser crashing to floor. Fang pinned the hybrid underneath him. It gasped from lack of air Fang was forcing on his broken ribs as he held him by the collar of his leather jacket.

"Tell me where Max is." Fang gritted out, looking the fierce type in hopes to intimidate the Eraser well enough.

Hardly able to speak, it gurgled bloody, unintelligible words instead. Its eyes rolled to the back of its head and it died.

Well…

That was completely useless.

Sighing, Fang dropped the dead Eraser onto the floor without remorse to show for him. At least he hadn't thrown him out the plane. Fang had half a mind to do that for being so useless but he let the body be and resumed his search for Max.

There was screaming coming from inside one of the rooms (who knew there were so many… especially for a goddamn plane), and he recognized it as Max's. New fear in his heart, he could only imagine what they were doing to her.

The mental image of those Eraser bastards ripping at her clothes and gouging her skin until she was so torn up not even Angel could recognize her stuck in his mind, Fang made a mad dash towards the sounds. He didn't even use his new power to wipe the door clean of its existence, thinking he wouldn't reach in time.

With one powerhouse kick, that door was down for the taking. Where he got the strength to do so, he didn't know. But at least it helped. And he was grateful. For what he saw next made his blood boil uncontrollably.

Ari.

On top of Max.

On a bed.

And she was naked.

What's worse? That bastard was _kissing_ her!

His hands clenched, knuckles white from the force. Fang couldn't stop the unmitigated fury he felt well up within him, the animalistic urge to rip Ari to shreds. No, he didn't _want_ to stop the wave of anger. Just the sight of Ari touching what was his…! Fang snarled.

But now was not the time to stand there acting the angry idiot boyfriend (because he was, wasn't he?) and do nothing. Now was the time for payback. And Ari deserved everything he would get once Fang was through with him.

Fang lunged for Ari's vulnerable back with an angry yell. Taken by surprise, Ari didn't block the cuff to his face in time and immediately his nose burst with blood. Like a fountain of very red, cherry soda.

Ari held his nose, bowing his head to stem the flow but was then knocked back, head crashing hard on the metal floor. He saw circles and stars, made worse as Fang rained a barrage of hits on his face.

Satisfaction urged Fang on to beat the repulsive bastard into a bloody pulp. He had Ari pinned on the floor and he knocked the boy's head left and right. An uninterrupted rhythm of strikes intent to cause maybe a coma. He must've been tired, but really, he just wanted to kill this sick bastard. It wasn't even simple revenge now.

Ari _raped_ Max. He… he touched her, defiled her. _Broke_ her. She was so scared, so afraid to be near anyone of them. Near him. It had hurt to see Max in so much pain. He would never wish such a fate on her. She was strong, so perfect, and he didn't mind sometimes when it got to her head and she'd thought she could kick any ass out there that said different. Because it made who and what she was.

But Ari changed that. And because of it, she didn't remember _any_ of them!

Also, that gunshot wound on his shoulder and wing? Oh yeah, payback would be too nice a word.

His breaths came out in sharp gasps, his arms felt like lead. Yet he continued to make Ari's face a mess of purple bruises.

It had seemed Ari was in mid-transformation. Hair bristled his once-smooth face (not that Fang was in the least interested in that prior…) and his bloody nose was almost dog-like in appearance. Too bad mutt-face wasn't going to get the chance.

"Fang!"

He ignored the voice.

That is, until someone grabbed him around his neck.

"Fang, stop! He's already…"

It took him a while to calm down. Once he did, he looked down and saw that Ari was unconscious, blood painting in his face red, hardly recognizable beneath the swelling and broken bones.

His heart hammered against his chest, sweat poured from his skin. The adrenaline high he was feeling before died down, leaving him trembling. It was then he realized Max was holding him.

"Fang, it's okay now." Her voice was soft and steady and he wondered at how she can be so calm when just a little while ago Ari was about to rape her again.

"Let's go find the others, okay?"

A pause.

"All right."

--

**Miso:** Whew! :wipes sweat: that was totally longer than the previous chapters before, wasn't it? :D

**Revv:** Too bad you were late…

**Miso:** Hey, I said I was sorry, all right?! D:

**Revv: **Yeah, yeah…

**Miso:** Well, at least I finished Fang…

**Revv:** O:!

**Miso:** but fer being a total jerk, you no get to see! D:

**Revv:** D:!! NO!! Lemme see! I promise not to be a jerk again, I promise!

**Miso:** :pulls it out of reach: NO! :I

Rn'r, please!! :D


	12. Russian Roulette

**Miso:** shit, my back's killing me… Revv, massage me! D:

**Revv: **-readily does so-

**Miso: **…for some reason I don't trust this.

**Revv: **Yer dreaming, hun. x)

**Miso: **What! -wakes up, groans- Nooooo! Dx

**Warning: **yeh, this chapter might be suckish**! **It's 4am so sue me!

**Disclaimer: **If I did, I'd make Fang shirtless throughout the whole manga series! ;)

--

**Chapter 12:** Russian Roulette  
_Rated T_ ( should I even have this in the Mature section anymore? D: just wondering. )

--

"So… you remember everything."

For a while she said nothing, not even locking eyes with him opposite the mirror that stood in front of her. She nodded, and he felt his shoulders relax at her admission. A little.

"I wish I didn't, though…" Max gazed out the small window above the headboard, looking lost in thought. _Or memories_. But he chose to stray from the thought.

He didn't answer, only silently watched as she chewed her bottom lip, trying to keep tears at bay. At least, from what he could see, her eyes took on a shinier effect but it could've just been the sun in them. Yet he wondered vaguely if it was because she didn't want to be weak around him. If it was like before, he wouldn't doubt it for a second and would snort in response to her silent stubbornness. She'd make some smartass comment and then they'd proceed into some play fight that decided who was stronger.

Now…

He would hold her, if she didn't flinch at his every touch. Seeing that cut through him like a knife. Seriously, he wondered if it was better now that Max regained her memories. Though he knew she trusted him, he couldn't very well dispute the fact that she could just forget the past as if it was something frivolous like Nudge eating the last fudge brownie. Or the last chocolate chip cookie. It almost made him want to wake Ari, who was unconscious and lying on the floor beside the bed, and knock him around a few more times. Why she didn't let him kill the bastard, he didn't know.

However, now there were more… important issues that needed to be dealt with.

Fang watched as Max looked herself over once more, trying his best not to snicker at her expression.

Her clothes had long since been discarded, which angered Fang greatly, but seeing as there was nothing they could do about it, they substituted for the time being. Even he couldn't stay shirtless forever. Her other clothes must've been dirty beyond all repair anyway. He's just glad they'd saved him the trouble of burning them himself.

She turned to face him, her face in a slight scowl. His lips twitched.

"Stop laughing."

Schooling his features further, he arched a brow. "I wasn't laughing."

Her scowl deepened. "You don't have to. It's written all over your face." She pointed.

Fang's face remained blank, like it always did. However, all it resulted in was Max huffing, red with annoyance and embarrassment, foot stomping like a four year old on a tantrum.

"Seriously! I feel like a parachute in this thing." She flapped her arms, the long sleeves that slipped past her hands flailing in their wake. She wore what the Erasers usually did. A mammoth-sized black biker jacket and matching leather pants with a large white t-shirt underneath. Max looked so small in their attire. He was only wearing one of the T-shirts (black, of course) and he'd suggested the same for Max, but she insisted on wearing the jacket. And she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well… think of it this way. You'll have easier landings…"

Her glare was enough to turn him into stone. He bit the inside of his cheek.

But as her face darkened, he'd immediately regretted his amusement at her expense. Even if it was subtle.

"Please stop laughing, Fang." she pleaded in a small voice. Too small. When usually, she'd be loud and obnoxious and talking nonstop while trying to burn a hole through his head with one her glares, she was… she sounded vulnerable. "I feel expose enough as it is."

He wanted to hold her. And that's just what he did. He wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her close to his chest while he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, I should've never made fun of you." Although he hadn't vocalized it, he's realized by now that, even in her state, Max could read him like an open book. "I'm here. I promise not to do that again."

Max pulled away a little to look up at him with doe brown eyes. What he wasn't expecting was the grin that spread on her face. "Hehe. You've turned into such a sap, Fang."

Fang scoffed, disbelieving. He sharply turned from her and headed for the door that led out into the hallway where he'd beaten down a few Erasers to get to her. For her.

"Fang, wait! Wait!" Max ran up to him, eyes wild as she caught his arm in an iron grip. He'd barely winced at the nails biting into his skin before she crashed her body into his, arms wrapping around his torso in a tight hug. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, don't leave! Please? I'll stop, alright? I'll stop! I won't do it again! I wo—"

"Hey, hey. Calm down." he said, grasping her shoulders and pulling her back. "You didn't do anything wrong." Somehow he didn't believe his words helped her. Shit, he didn't believe she would act out this way. She still looked scared, searching his eyes, worried and overall scared that he might actually _leave_.

"Okay…" She wrapped her hand in his and smiled shakily up at him after a pause. "I believe you, Fang."

He just hated Ari all the more.

Nodding, he squeezed her hand and led her down the hall, the plane's (or jet's; whatever) engine thrumming low beneath their feet. Every few minutes, he'd catch Max looking at him from the corner of his eye. He didn't bother asking what was wrong, the anxiety in her eyes clear, yet it somehow bothered him. Did she think he was going to suddenly snap and attack her like some wild—he winced. Well, if his uncontrollable rage he'd displayed on Ari didn't show for it…

The floor rocked underneath their feet. Max jumped at the unexpected turbulence. She clung to him, Fang trying his best not to flinch away from her nails and holding her instead. Shit, if he wasn't so used to being battered and bruised everyday of his life, he might've actually worried that he'd _scar. _He felt her swallow, pull away, but didn't look at him. Probably either too embarrassed or terrified, he didn't know.

"I'm okay now."

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded. Taking a step forward, Max looked back and when he followed, she continued.

No matter if it were their own shoes clanging on the floor, she'd take hesitant steps to lessen the fall. But they didn't have time for that and so she'd jump if they landed too hard. She tried to hide it, tried to keep up her façade with her leadership role routine. He could still see the little cracks in her stony features, though, when she bit her lip. Or when she made a little noise, much like a mewling cat. All the while, he made sure to keep a tight grip on her hand.

Once they found an exit, the both of them wasted no time in finding a way out. Despite many movies he'd seen with the bad guys making a clean escape after hijacking a plane, the doors didn't just come off so easily. In Fang's case, rusting the door until it was weak enough to crumble away from the force of their combined kicks worked much better than standing around until the remaining Erasers found them trying to work the mechanisms out the hinges.

Immediately the air pressure outside the plane during its flight sucked at their bodies like a vacuum. Max felt as if her breath was taken right out of her.

Fang braced his arm near the threshold as he held Max behind him and looked down. They were still above the forest, though the trees were now sparse and in between and he could catch rocks blurring by along with one winding asphalt road...

"Ok." This was going to be tricky. He turned to face Max. "We're gonna—"

A bullet whizzed past his face, nearly taking his nose with it and ricocheted off the wall behind him. Eyes wide, he whipped his head to see a group of about eight Erasers racing toward them.

"Don't let them get away!" Fang snarled at the voice, watching Ari coming up from the rear as he held a hand to his broken nose, bloody and scowling. Max stiffened behind him. Her face pressed into his back as she let out a small noise in her throat. He knew he should've killed that bastard when he had the chance.

However, as much as he'd like to make an imprint of his knuckles on the boy's face, Max needed to be safe and out of that sick pervert's sight.

Securely wrapping his arm around Max, who flinched against his hold, he jumped. Gravity took over after that, though for a minute he panicked inside about crashing into the tail of the plane which thankfully they avoided, and now skydived toward the ground at an alarming rate. Bullets followed them on their descent. One nearly clipped him in his shoulder but the rest just flew straight past. Those old dogs had no good aim…

Max was screaming, clinging to him like her life depended on it. If she continued the way she was, it would. He gripped her wrist that was currently wrapped around his neck and pulled it away. She didn't seem to realize she was choking the life out of him.

"Max!" he called. "Max, open your wings!" Cuz he couldn't possibly open his with her squeezing them into his back. The pain before was somewhat gone, but her constricting herself to him like that just brought it back with a dull ache.

Managing to pry her fingers from his shirt before they dug into his skin, he slapped a palm on her back between her wings. The strike alone was enough to take her by surprise and force her into unfurling her wings. Max flared up, almost like a parachute—he choked down his laugh in favor of the seriousness of their situation—and drifted as he unfurled his soon after, joining her before taking the lead away from the randomly shooting Erasers. Seriously, they needed to work on their aim. Not that he wasn't grateful.

Soon, the plane (or—whatever) was far behind them. But he wouldn't take the chance. In case the plane decided to turn around or something, they headed for the scattered woods below.

Fang ran a hand through his hair, squinting at the horizon once they landed. He hadn't realized before but it was getting dark, the sky turning red from the sunset as the sun lowered behind the hills. He turned to Max, their wings folding into their backs. He touched her shoulder and caught traces of fear on her face before they smoothed out when she turned her head to him, blinking.

"You okay?"

She forced a smile but he wasn't fooled. "You asked me that before."

"Yeah, so, humor me."

Max rolled her eyes before turning away, scoffing and started walking. "I'm fine."

Yeah, right. And he didn't have wings. But he didn't push her to say more. "We should find something to eat." he said instead, following.

She scoffed again. "Where?" Turning in a circle, she gestured toward their surroundings. "We're in the middle of nowhere, Fang."

He grinned. "Ever ate barbequed rat?"

"Oh, ew." Max made a face at him. "Nudge told me how you joked about eating cooked possum before. I thought she was playing around. No."

Fang shrugged. "Fine. Have it your way."

"We'll find a fast food restaurant or something."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Going to find that where now?"

She said nothing. Just pointed.

He looked where she indicated and fought the gape threatening to fall on his face.

Still his eyes widened considerably at the buildings, white, scattered with nothing special about them but the scrubby grass that decorated their sides and backs and the space between them. He could just make out a gas station out near the road he'd spotted from the plane and a small store attached to it with little or no people at all going in and out. It was in the middle of nowhere, probably a rest stop before heading to the next state. Fang turned back toward her. He said nothing, but he knew she could see the question burning in his eyes.

Max shrugged, smiling. "I'm just that awesome."

"Hm."

--

"What are you doing?"

Iggy held up his hand. "Shh, I need concentration."

Nudge rolled her eyes, unfolding her arms to go sit on her side of the bed again. It creaked beneath her weight, resulting from years of use, and Nudge found herself wondering again just how many bird kids like her had been confined in here, forced to wait out and see if they would die or not.

She shivered and curled up in the blankets, eyes wide open. She couldn't sleep. _Hadn't_ been able tosleep. How could she when she was so scared?

She couldn't even tell if they were still being watched. For all Iggy knew, they could be jutting down notes onto their little notepads while he stoop-ed near the door, tinkering with whatever he was tinkering with. He's been at it for hours, actually. She wondered what he was doing. Well, whatever. She wasn't going to be stared at only to be picked and probed on a test table later on.

Nudge sighed. She missed flying. Her wings ached with the need to stretch out and take the wind beneath her itching feathers. She missed playing with the clouds, even though her hands went through them and left cold drops of dew on her fingers.

A cloud is a visible mass of droplets, in other words, little drops of water or frozen crystals suspended in the atmosphere above the surface of the Earth or another planetary body. That's what she learned in school but whatever. Nudge could still imagine them to be warm cotton candy.

School…

Nudge closed her eyes against the tears. She had friends there. Friends who were wondering just where in the world she was. At least, that's what she was wishing. They were like her, didn't like to watch the news, didn't like doing boring stuff—learning new things was kinda fun, though—so she doubted they'd seen her on tv.

Oh, and she couldn't forget the teachers. They were so kind. And patient when she couldn't understand things. And they had food every day.

She placed a hand on her growling stomach. The whitecoats hadn't brought in any food since morning. Or was it evening? Did a year pass already? She lost all sense of time in here. It was just so… so _white_. And _boring_.

Where was Max? She hoped she was ok. And Fang. They were gone for so long. Were they really dead? Over and over again the image of them falling into the river then to their deaths played in her head. She was starting to believe Iggy's words, but she wouldn't let the thought sink in yet. Not yet. She still had to hope that they were still alive, somewhere, or else…

There was no hope left.

Angel was gone, too. As well as Gazzy. Where _was_ everyone? Total was a big miss as well. It was hard coping without the talkative dog to fill up the spacey silence. They could talk for hours and Angel would occasionally join the conversation and they would talk nonstop until either Iggy got annoyed or their mouths were too occupied chewing whatever food they could get their hands on to bother talking. But it was still something to do. Now, not even chewing was there to take her mind off her problems.

Nudge sat up abruptly. It was this stupid room and its stupid white-ness. It made her thoughts bounce everywhere. Tears wet her cheeks and she scrubbed fervently at them, not wanting to appear weak before the whitecoats on the other side of the mirror. Max always said never back down.

Setting her face in a scowl, lipc curling in derision, she stared back at the two-way mirror, wanting to appear imposing.

Soon that, too, got boring. Nudge hated sitting around with nothing to do but stare at your own reflection all day. She bet even if she tried she couldn't see through the glass. She didn't want to see them anyway. Them and their syringes and pens and notepads witheir freaky glowing glasses.

So, she stuck her tongue out at the mirror instead and got up again to go near Iggy. What was he doing anyway?

"Yes!"

Nudge blinked. "What?"

Looking proud of himself, Iggy grinned and stepped back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes widening at the mess in front of the door.

His grin widened and it was then she noticed the mirror was at an angle that couldn't really reflect their bodies, facing the bed. Maybe that's why there was a camera above the door.

But then, she didn't know cameras had that many wiring in them, right?

"We're getting out of here." He pulled her behind the bed, and it was then Nudge realized something else before Iggy pressed the makeshift button in his hand and blew open the door, scattering chunks of charred metal flying.

It was too quiet on the other side of the mirror.

--

The chocolate melted in her mouth like butter and she silently moaned in satisfaction as she rolled it over her tongue. Her head fell back and a cool breeze brushed over her cheeks.

"I guess what they say is true and chocolate really does give a girl an orgasm."

Max's eyes snapped open to glare at Fang. He only smirked in return and took another sip from his grape Fanta.

"Hmph." She bit off another piece of her Hershey's, looking over the buildings before them.

They were high up on a hill. Far enough away that they couldn't be seen unless someone actually took the time to look up at them and squint hard enough. Bonus, there were rocks up here large enough to hide them, so they were safe. For now. Empty bags of chips, Cracker Jack wrappers, Honey Buns and other trash littered the ground between them. A dumpster was nearby so they planned on trashing them later.

They'd sneaked into the convenience store at the gas station. Cameras were almost everywhere in the aisles--Arabs…--but they'd managed. Fang had acted as decoy to keep the manager/clerk busy while she stuffed whatever she could down her jacket. Its huge size was a plus. She knew she was right when she insisted on wearing it.

Max shifted, resting her elbow on her uplifted knee and taking another bite of her bar. They had to leave soon, though. She ducked her head. But she didn't want to go. She liked it here better. At least they didn't have to face against the Erasers…

Ari.

She shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to think about him. Every time she did, she couldn't get the feeling of him off her. It was disgusting. Downright dirty. And she'd just want another shower again, not that she didn't want one from before. HIs fingers, his hands, his body. She wanted retch all over again.

Max frowned down at her feet. Now they'd have to go back, despite her inner protests against the very idea. Back to that place where it all started and save the rest of the flock. She knew there was no place else they were supposed to be and they'd have to refuel again before going there. Prepare. Yet she wasn't sure she could go through with it.

She loved her flock, she really did, and she would do anything to get them back safe and sound. But her instincts were telling her to go the other way. Run away and never look back, just keep running so they wouldn't catch her again. She was tempted to do it. She would have if Fang wasn't there.

Fang was like her rock, her station; she didn't know what she would do if she was alone without him to keep her stable.

Max jumped when a hand was placed on her arm. Her eyes focused on Fang, seeing the concern in his eyes even as his face remained devoid of emotion.

"You okay?" That was the third time today he's asked that. Max wondered if he was getting tired of asking.

Max forced a smile. "I'm fine, Fang."

"Bullshit." He frowned, glaring with piercing black eyes. "You've been staring off into space again."

"What, I'm not allowed to space off?" she shot back, shrugging off his hand.

His lips twitched. "Not that it's anything new for you." Max glared, opening her mouth to retort. He cut her off. "Do you think about it?"

Her arm went limp under his hand. She looked away, not wanting him to see her face. She knew what he was talking about. "I…" she stopped, nodding instead. Her hands clenched and unclenched, and it was then she realized she still had her Hershey's in her hand. It was already melting so she plopped it on the pile of trash between them. Reaching into her jacket, she pulled out another, unwrapped it, and took a bite. Fang was quiet, waiting patiently as she chewed.

"I try not to…" That was the truth. Just… everytime she let her mind drift… _he _just pop into her mind. Unbidden by her will.

It was quiet for a while again. Max was about to stand. They needed to start heading out again, and sitting around stuffing their faces wasn't getting them closer to the others.

His voice stopped her. "I'm here."

She looked at him, her mouth working to form words.

His eyes were fierce and darker than before as he stared back. There was a look of determination in them as he leaned forward slightly. "Whenever you need me." he murmured before kissing softly.

Far from demanding, and far different from Ari's usual sloppy kisses, his was chaste and didn't go farther than just a touch of lips. Even though, it made her toes curl and a sigh to pass her lips. Didn't know Fang could be a romantic. She found she liked it as he pulled away. Max smiled. She was so going to tease him about this later on, but for now…

"Thanks, Fang."

"Anytime." And she believed that.

"Alright." she said, standing and pointing to the east. "We have a long ways to go. Let's go kick some major butt and get our flock back!"

A loud gunshot reached her ears. It wasn't until the ground rushed up to meet her face that she realized she'd been shot.

--

Max just cant catch a break, huh? D: And yes, I was listening to Russian Roulette while typing this. Gotta say—nice muse motivator. 4am and I'm STILL here! :D which... isnt lasting long...

**Miso:** I just realized… I have no idea what kind of plane I put them on. O.O I was just going along with what suited the scenes in my head and all, not thinking if it made sense or not. Ah well, I'll fix that once I revise the story. xD;

Sorry if this didn't come out before Thanksgiving (actually, I did, cuz like Thanksgiving technically hasn't started yet! :D No one has eaten their turkeys yet, so I might as well have said "THANK GOD I GOT THIS OUT BEFORE THANKSGIVING!!). But I seriously have no sense of when the day actually IS. I always thought it was the 27th, then my mom went and said "No, Thanksgiving is on the TWENTY SIXTH." I was like, "osht! *tries best to update as quick as possible before fans maul favorite authoress*" Woulda made headlines news~

And so yeh, I think Revv has a boyfriend~ You havent met him yet, but you sure will! ;D

**Revv: **I'm still here! -insert angry face-

**Miso: **Eep! I thought you'd already left!

**Revv: **We decided not to go again.

**Miso: **well, I didn't know that. o_o -shifts- UHM, so yeh…I updated.

**Revv: **-snorts- Took you long enough.

**Miso: **O: Yer not gonna maul me?

**Revv: **I'm tempted.

**Miso: **Yeh, well yer a bastard! -shakes fist-

Review!! Or… I dunno, compliment how suckish this chapter was! :D

Whatever typos or mistakes I've missed, I'll fix later. Everything might seem all over the place and rushed... I'm tired…


End file.
